Love Radio
by TROWED
Summary: She is a outspoken freshman. He is an arrogant sophomore. She can have any guy she wants. He is a womanizer player with a girlfriend. When they clash it's anything but love. What happens when they are force to spend time with eachother? BL, NH.
1. Radio & Moves

Okay, I know I have like three other stories I have to update and don't worry I will. But this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Now leave me reviews and tell me what you honestly think.

**Facts about the story:**

**- Nathan and Lucas have the same mother. Karen Scott.**

**- Haley, Brooke, and Jake are all from Tree Hill.**

**- Lucas and Jake are from Charlotte.**

**- Lucas, Jake, and Nathan are all twenty years old.**

**-Haley and Brooke are both nineteen.**

**- Anna is Lucas' girlfriend.**

**- Rachel is Nathan's best friend.**

I'm not sure if I'm going to Peyton in this story but if I do I'll find a good palce for her.

* * *

She pushed her long dark hair away from her face and let out an exasperated sigh. She hated moving day. She hated packing. She hated college. And she hadn't even stepped onto campus yet. She turned up the radio to drown out her negative thoughts about her new school and was instantly met with an annoying depressed voice on the radio. She continued to throw random items of clothing in her suitcase as she listened to the everyday lives of strangers on the radio. She hated how people just let out all their problems to the whole world. What the hell was that about?

"_Hello, My name is Diana from San Francisco and I want to dedicate this song to my ex Justin. I just want you to know Justin that I love you and I never wanted it to end. You know that I still love you and baby please come back to me." _The girl cried on the radio. Brooke frowned when she heard this.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the radio with a look of distaste. As if reading her mind the radio started to play the sounds of Rihanna _P.S. I'm still not over you._

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

"Brooke! Brooke!" Her best friend Haley James called as she walked into Brooke's room. Brooke looked up from her packing and threw a smile at Haley. "What the hell pile of crap are you listening to?" Haley asked as she heard the sound of the radio. She frowned at Brooke. Brooke never listened to this music and clearly she didn't see why Brooke started now.

"I don't know. Diana from San Francisco thought that it would be appropriate to tell her ex over the radio that she wasn't over him." Brooke said with a shrug as she zipped up her suitcase and placed it on the ground.

"Oh-kay. Anyway, are you ready to get a move on B? Jay Jay is starting to get on my nerves with the whole _going to leave Brooke is she isn't out here in two minutes._" Haley said as she tried to imitate her other best friend Jake Jagleski voice. Brooke let out a small laugh and followed Haley out of the room. But not before making sure to turn that piece of crap off on her way out.

"Jakey poo. I heard that you're being a little bitch." Brooke joked as she walked into the living room carrying her heavy suitcase with her.

"First of all, I'm not being a bitch I just want to get out of here. I'm going to get depressed if I stay in this house any longer. And second of all, you take to damn long to get ready." Jake said with a small smile tugging at his lips as he grabbed the suitcase from her hands. Jake looked at his two best friend's as they started towards the door. He had known those girls since they were twelve and they had all been inseparable since. Jake being the only guy of their little group became very protective of the two girls. He had to beat the guys off with a stick. And it didn't help that both girls were incredibly beautiful. Yes, even though they were like sisters to him he could not deny that they were gorgeous. And it made his job as protector even harder. Especially with Brooke who seemed to be the more outgoing one of the two girls But he had his share of problems with Haley because she could be quite wild when she wanted to be.

"Sorry. I had to pack." Brooke said not quite sorry at all. She gave Jake a cheeky grin and followed Haley out to the car with Jake following both of them trying to carry all ten of their suitcases.

"Brooke! You've had weeks to pack and you decide to do it on the day you leave!" Jake said giving Brooke a disbelieving look as they reached the car. Haley sat in the car and watched in amusement as her two friends argued.

"Yeah, but Jake I didn't know what to bring." Brooke told him as she placed her _Christian Dior_ sunglasses over her eyes.

"You mean this isn't all your stuff?" Jake asked in horror as he looked down at the six pink suitcases that belonged to Brooke. _How many suitcases does this girl need?_

"Nope, But I figured I would get settled in and then I would come get the rest of my stuff later. You know on a visit home." Brooke explained as she slid in the backseat of the car and waited for Jake to close the trunk. Jake just looked at Brooke expectantly before he climbed into the drivers seat. Haley instantly put her Ipod headphones in her ears and turned up the volume because she didn't want to hear her best friend's bitching.

"So, are you excited to be go to Duke?" Jake asked as he looked at Brooke through the rearview mirror.

"Uhh. I guess. I mean I'd be happy with any college as long as I get an education. But I'm glad to be going to Duke so I could be closer to you, Haley and Jenny." Brooke answered with a small shrug as she looked out the window and watched the scenery go by.

"Ah. Yes, can't leave our Jenny now can we?" Jake asked as he gave Brooke a small smile and then focused his eyes back on the road.

"Speaking of, where is my little princess anyway? Doesn't she want to see where her two favorite godmothers are going to be going to college for the next four years?" Brooke asked as she frowned at Jake. Jenny was Jake's two-year-old daughter and Brooke and Haley absolutely adored the little girl. After her real mother Nikki ran away Haley and Brooke became like Jenny's mother and it only made Jake love them even more. If it wasn't for the two bubbly girls he didn't know where he would be in his life.

"She's at home with my mom. I wanted to bring her but you know how my mom is. She doesn't think I should be bringing Jenny to places like that." Jake answered with a sigh. Brooke let a look of disappointment cross her face for a moment.

"Oh. Mama Jagleski is being her usual grandmother self I see. Seriously, she needs to loosen up though. She acts like every place we go to is like bar or something." Brooke said as she started to play with a piece of her hair and rolled her eyes. Jake knew this was sign that Brooke was bored. Brooke and Haley were close to Jake's parents and his parents considered the two girls the daughters they never had. They were very protective of them and Jenny to.

"I know. But you know she's just trying to make sure Jenny is safe. You can't really blame her. And do you still want to meet my basketball buddies form camp last year or what?" Jake asked Brooke. Brooke looked over at Haley to see if she was listening but she had long fallen asleep listening to her music.

"You mean Nepal and Lionel. Yeah. As long as there hot." Brooke answered as she looked away from Haley and nodded in Jake's direction. Even though he couldn't really see her since he was driving.

"Nathan and Lucas." Jake replied with a small chuckle. Brooke was always getting peoples names wrong and liked nicknames better or whatever she could come up with on the spot.

"YEAh, whatever the hell their names are. I want to meet them." Brooke said not really caring she got the names wrong.

"Were here." Jake announced as he pulled up the beautiful campus of Duke University. Brooke stared in awe as students rushed around the campus. This was where her life was going to be for the next four years and she felt nervous going into it. But Brooke Davis never got nervous. She was awakening form her thoughts as she heard the car door slam. She snapped to see Jake had left the car. Brooke reached over the seat and smacked Haley's head hard waking her up.

"Ow! What the hell Brooke?" Haley asked as she instantly got up and glared at Brooke as she rubbed the sore spot on her head where she was just hit.

"Wakey sleepy head." Brooke sang with a smile as she opened her door and climbed out of the car. After a long line of curses Haley followed suit and also got out of the car still glaring at Brooke. Jake walked up at that moment and laughed when he saw Haley ready to yell at Brooke.

"Whoa what did I miss? And why does Haley look like she's ready to attack you Brooke?" Jake asked looking in Brooke's direction. Brooke was just staring at Haley with her arms across her face and smirking at Haley.

"Oh, she just didn't like my wakeup call. She'll get over it." Brooke said with a small shrug. Jake shook his head as Brooke tossed a piece of hair behind her shoulder and started toward the Housing Quarters. Haley followed Brooke after getting over her anger and was linked arm in arm with her laughing and checking out guys. And Jake decided to follow and scare any guy that tried to touch the two of them.

* * *

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas Scott yelled loudly as he stalked through his dorm and heard the yelling of his brother Nathan and his girlfriend Anna. He was stressed out enough with basketball and he didn't need to hear the annoying voices of both of them yelling at eachother. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised that he came home to this but today was seriously a bad day for him and he didn't want to hear their stupid bickering.

"Whore!"

"Asshole!"

"Hoe!"

"Jackass!"

"Listen, bitch and ass if you guys don't fuckin shut up in the next two minutes I will throw both of your skinny Asses out of the window." Lucas declared as he stormed into his brother's room. He glared at both of them and they both instantly shut up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Baby. Hi. I was just coming over to surprise you after practice but your asshole brother was here opened the door and started to yell about some nonsense." Anna started as she mad her way to her boyfriend of none months. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, well practice sucked and coming home to see your face is not something that I wanted to make my day worse." Lucas retorted as he pushed her arms away from his neck and walked into the kitchen. She followed him like a small puppy dog.

"I'm sorry your practice was bad. Maybe I can make your day better." Anna said as she kinked her eyebrow at Lucas trying to be sexy but it just came looking like there was something wrong with her eyes.

"Not right now Anna. I'm not in the mood. Why don't you go get me some food or something?" Lucas asked as he sighed and waved her away. With a quick peck on his cheek Anna sauntered out of the door but not before giving Nathan the finger real quick.

"Seriously, dude why are you still with her? You don't even love her?" Nathan asked his older brother as he came from the doorway of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Lucas looked over his shoulder and stopped pouring himself _Gatorade_ to answer his brother's question.

"Sex." Lucas answered with a shrug. And just as quickly as he turned to look he turned back and went back to his sports drink. Nathan rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair at the table.

"Yeah, but your Lucas freakin Scott you can have any girl in your bed whenever you wanted. What is so special about Panda?" Nathan asked as he gestured toward the door where Anna had left through moments before.

"I know I can have any girl I want. And I don't know Anna is just my arm candy. I need something to show off to the guys at a party." Lucas answered as he turned back around and sipped his drink. Nathan rolled his eyes. Lucas was and always will be a huge player. There was no doubt about that. Lucas was star shooting guard for the Duke _Blue Devils_ basketball team. Nathan also played for the team but he wasn't as passionate about the sport as his brother. Nathan had lost interest in basketball when their Dad Dan Scott started to push them to hard. Nathan felt like the sport lost all its meaning and he started to lack in that area. Lucas of course being the golden child succeeded and still loved the sport more than ever. Letting Dan boss his around as much as he wanted. They were both sophomores at the college but they were the most popular guys in the whole school.

"Whatever. You need to drop the bitch and find someone that is actually worth your time." Nathan said as he got up from his seat and started to make himself a sandwich.

"And what about you? Lecturing me about my love life and I don't see you with anyone serious?" Lucas asked a small smirk playing at his lips. Nathan scoffed and looked at Lucas.

"That's because I don't treat women like dirt. And I want to actually be with someone I love. Not just a good fuck. If I wanted that I'd go to a strip club." Nathan said as he glared at his brother.

"That's why my brother. We are two different people. You care about people's feelings and I don't give a rats ass." Lucas said as he patted his brother's shoulder and de his way to his room. Nathan watched his brother leave the room and shook his head. Lucas was always that way.


	2. Bite Marks & New Friends

"Our own place Hales! How cool is that?" Brooke asked excitedly as she entered the dorm that would be her and Haley's for the next two semesters. Haley walked in behind Brooke and sighed as she looked around.

"Brooke, you've lived by yourself for all your life almost. Why are you so excited?" Haley asked as she turned to her best friend who was busy looking in her room. Haley rolled her eyes. It figures Brooke would start to pick her bedroom without her stuff not even here yet.

"Because Haley it's just me and you. And I won't have any _surprise_ visits for daddy and mother dearest." Brooke said using ear quotes for surprise. Brooke and her parents had never had a good relationship. In fact, it was anything but a relationship. They would throw money in Brooke' way and then be off. Her father on a business trip and her mother to the latest spa. Haley and Jake were Brooke's only family really.

"Brooke it's always me and you. And Jake also." Haley said as she went over and hugged her best friend tightly. Brooke was like Haley's sister and when people asked they often said they were. And it wasn't really a lie. They knew more about eachother than anybody else. Even Jake. And they were always together.

"I know but it's going to feel so weird without Jake here. I mean I know he's only like a half an hour away but it's still going to feel weird." Brooke said as she vented about her feelings to Haley. She had never expressed her fears about Duke before and now she found them coming out like word vomit.

"I know what you mean Brooke. But don't forget Jake is going to practically live here that's how much he'll be here. And don't forget we have Jake's little friends that go here." Haley said trying to comfort Brooke. Haley knew that Brooke was used to it being the three of them. But with Jenny, Jake really couldn't afford to go to Duke so he went to a small community college in Tree Hill.

"Oh guys! You started the hug without me!" Jake laughed as he came into the dorm carrying all their bags. However, when Haley shot Jake a dirty look Jake stopped laughing and saw the expression of sadness across Brooke's face. Jake threw the bags down on the floor and joined the hug. If the guys knew this secret they would totally make fun of Jake but truth he really enjoyed moments like these with Haley and Brooke. It just showed how strong their bond was and how that no matter that would be there for eachother.

"Thanks guys." Brooke said as she gave them both small smiles. They both pulled away from the hug and smiled back at her.

"You know were always here for you." Jake said as he touched Brooke's arm gently. Brooke smiled up at him letting her deep dimples show. Jake smiled that was the one thing he fell in love with when he first met Brooke. Her dimples. Sometimes when she talked her dimples would show but it had to be a subject she was really passionate about. And for Haley, Jake had fallen in love with her innocence. He loved the face that Haley made when some of the things Brooke said caught Haley off guard.

"I know. Well Hales lets start unpacking and getting settled in." Brooke said as she grabbed one of her suitcases and made her way into one of the rooms. Many people would have been confused by Brooke's sudden change of attitude but Haley and Jake were used to it. Haley looked at Jake and they both laughed.

Two hours and several arguments later Brooke, Haley, and Jake collapsed on the couch in the main room lazily. All three letting out a sigh as they fell on the couch.

"I have never worked so hard in my life." Brooke panted as she tried to catch her breath. She almost smiled when Jake and Haley looked at her like she was crazy.

"You never worked a day in your life period." Haley said dodging a pillow that Brooke threw at her head. She laughed and grabbed a pillow that sat behind her and hit Brooke on the head. Brooke let out a squeal and then hit Haley with another pillow. But before a fight could ensue Jake of course had to stop it.

"Alright kids. Quit it." Jake said as he grabbed the pillow form Haley's hand and threw it down on the floor. Haley gave Jake a fake look of sadness and then laughed at her own silliness. "I am not about to let you guys make a mess of the living room that I just tried to make pretty for you guys." Jake said as he playfully pushed Haley's face away.

"Yes, daddy." Brooke said with a small laugh. Jake gave Brooke a playful glare before he got up off the couch and towered over the two girls.

"Well let me get back home. I promised mom I would be home before four and I only have an hour. I have to go pick up some thing for Jenny real quick." Jake said as he stretched and let out a yawn. Those girls sure know how to put a guy to work.

"Do you have to?" Brooke asked a hint of whining in her voice. Jake chuckled as she grabbed his right leg and Haley grabbed his left one.

"Yes, Brookie Cookie I have to go." Jake said as he swatted their hands away.

"Okay Jakey Bakey." Brooke said using her old nickname for him. Jake and Brooke both turned to glare at Haley as she started to laugh. Then they both look at eachother with sky smiles on their face.

"Haley Waley!" They both shouted at the same time. Haley groaned and covered her face with a pillow.

"Get out Jake!" Haley yelled as she pointed toward the door and glared at Jake.

"Okay. I can see where I'm not welcomed. Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said as he leaned down ad gave them both kisses on their foreheads. Haley and Brooke both playfully swatted his butt and then he left leaving the two crazy girls by themselves.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Brooke asked as she leaned against the couch and looked over at Haley. Haley closed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Take a nap." Haley said as she shook her head at Brooke.

"Oh come on! Your no fun Hales! Lets go explore the campus!" Brooke suggested d happily as she got up and tried to drag Haley up with her.

"No! Brooke, I've been packing and unpacking all day! I want to sleep." Haley moaned as she laid her self fully on the couch and waved Brooke away. "You go and explore the campus. Tell me about the cute guys when you get back." Haley said as she let out another yawn and closed her eyes.

"Fine, but your only getting the decently cute guys." Brooke said with a small pout. With one last look towards Haley Brooke had stormed her way out of the dorm.

* * *

Lucas Scott groaned in annoyance as his phone went off in his jacket pocket. After getting away from his brother and their groupie Tim, Lucas decided coffee and some peace was what he needed. He grabbed the cup of coffee from the man and threw a five-dollar bill at him as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he read the name _Anna._

"Hello?" Lucas said as he answered the phone. He didn't really care that he picked up the phone sounding somewhat annoyed.

"_Hey babe. Where are you?" _Anna asked in a sugar sweet tone. Lucas silently cursed himself for picking her as his girlfriend. She was too clingy and he knew that she was probably waiting for him at his dorm right now.

"Outside smart ass. Where does it sound like I am?" Lucas responded sarcastically as he walked away from the coffee stand and toward a bench.

"_Oh well I was just calling to ask what your doing tonight?" _Anna asked with a small sigh.

"Not you. Is that all you wanted?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his drink. Before Lucas could hear her response his phone went flying to the ground along with his coffee. Lucas having had a bad day already was beyond pissed and looked up to see a petite little brunette girl standing in front of him. On any day Lucas would have checked her out and then hit on her but today was not any day.

"Pick up my phone." Lucas demanded rudely as he pointed to where his phone lay a couple feet away.

"What the hell did you just tell me?" the girl sneered in his direction and gave him a disgusted look.

"Bitch are you deaf? I told you to fuckin pick up my phone!" Lucas yelled as he once again pointed toward his phone that was lying on the floor.

"Listen I don't know who the hell your calling a bitch but I am not one your little hoes so don't treat me like I am." The girl said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I'm calling you a bitch _bitch._ You dropped my damn phone. Pick it up!" Lucas growled getting really mad. He didn't like how this girl was talking back to him. Nobody talked to him like that.

"For your information I didn't drop your phone. You had it in _your_ hand so therefore when you bumped into me you dropped it yourself." The girl said as she rolled her eyes at him and pointed to where his phone was lying on the ground.

"Look I don't have time for your dumb little girl games. Pick up my phone I have somewhere to be." Lucas said as he glared at the girl in front o him. _This bitch was crazy!_

"Goin to meet your boyfriend?" The girl snickered as she now placed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight on her right foot.

"No I'm goin to meet your mom actually." Lucas replied with a smirk. The girl scoffed and gave Lucas a look of distaste.

"Please, sweetheart my mother doesn't do hillbilly's." The girl said as she looked Lucas over and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what she said last night." Lucas retorted.

"YEAh, she said you stink. Move homo." The girl said as she tried to push past Lucas. Lucas pushed the girls hand off of him roughly but not enough to hurt her.

"Pick up my phone." Lucas said as he held her arm in his. The girl looked at his hand disgusted for a moment and then back at him.

"No." She said as she leaned down and bit his hand. A sting of pain went through his hand and he let out a groan of pain as blood started to pour from the bite mark. "I told you not to fucking treat me like your little hoe." She said with a smirk on her face as she watched Lucas' pain.

"Whore! Great now I have to go check if I have fuckin rabies now!" Lucas said as he held his hand.

"Better than having Aids from your boyfriend." She said and then she laughed and pushed past Lucas not giving him a second glance. Lucas glared at her back and watched as she walked away. Who the hell did she think she was? Did she know he was Lucas fuckin Scott? She was not going to get away with that! Lucas then looked back at the ground and noticed his phone. He quickly grabbed it from the floor and put it to his ear.

"Hoe, are you there?" Lucas asked as he put the phone back to his ear.

"_Who was that?" _Anna's voice sounded pissed that Lucas was talking to another girl. Lucas rolled his eyes and started toward his dorms. He would of expected Anna to hand up already.

"Just some little whore that was running around campus." Lucas answered as he looked down at his still bleeding hand.

"_Oh well then I'll talk to you later. Bye babe!"_ Anna said and then Lucas let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he heard the click on the other line. Lucas examined his hand and then decided he was really going to go have it check to see if he had any disease. Who knows what that girl had?

* * *

Brooke walked away steaming. How dare that asshole talk to her like that? She wasn't a piece of trash on the ground. She could tell he was used to having girls fall at his feet and she wasn't going to be one of those girls. He was a complete asshole and he needed to be taught a damn lesson. As Brooke was going through her thoughts of anger she didn't notice the girl that was rushing toward her. And landed on her ass with a loud thud.

"Not again." Brooke groaned as she rubbed her backside but still didn't get up. She was hoping that it wasn't the guy form before because then she would really speak her mind to him.

"Oh, well I didn't know we knew eachother or that you hated me but I'll be on my way." An amused girls' voice answered from above Brooke. Brooke's eyes instantly flew up and they landed on a girl about her age with shiny red hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a smile and holding out her hand to Brooke. Brooke took her hand gratefully and then wiped her ass off.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Brooke replied shyly as she laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry to disappoint." The girl said as she laughed at Brooke a little. Brooke looked her over once and finally decided this girl was nice and not like the guy she met before.

"Oh no not a disappointment here." Brooke said shaking her head vigorously causing the girl to let out a laugh.

"Rachel Gatina." The girl introduced as she stuck out her hand for Brooke to shake.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke said with a smile as she took the girls hand and shook it.

"Now about what happened that you wished I wasn't someone else?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and smiled at Brooke.

"Oh I just met this dumbass who thought that he was my father. I thought you were him trying to start up again." Brooke explained as she shifted her purse from one hand to the other.

"Was he hot?" Rachel asked not really interested in what he did as opposed to how good-looking he was. Brooke snorted at this question as she to folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, if you consider the devil hot. Then he was pretty smoking." Brooke answered sarcastically as she earned another laugh from Rachel.

"Now were talking. If you don't want him Miss. Davis. I get dibs." Rachel said as she smiled down at Brooke.

"Ewww.." Brooke said as she made a face at Rachel. Who the hell would want that piece of crap?

"I like you Brooke." Rachel laughed once again.

"I like you to Rachel." Brooke said happy that she had made a friend within her first three hours here. Sure she made an enemy but whatever he couldn't do anything to her.

"But I haven't seen you around here. Are you new or something? Because believe me when I say I've seen everyone on this campus." Rachel said. Brooke now let out a small laugh.

"No. Me and my best friend are freshmen here." Brooke answered as she shook her head at her red headed friend.

"Freshman? Wow. I'm a sophomore." Rachel said, as she looked at Brooke surprised. She thought this girl was at least a sophomore. If not definitely a junior but not a freshman.

"Oh." Brooke said looking down. She didn't know how this school worked yet so she had yet to see if being a freshman was stupid or not. But she hoped not. It was college everyone had to be mature at one point.

"Do you dance?" Rachel asked randomly forgetting about Brooke's age.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked as she looked up at Rachel confused. Why did this girl want to know if she could dance?

"Because the cheerleading team her is having tryouts for three new girls and I thought you might like to tryout. I mean me and the captain are good friends so I could put in a word for you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?" Brooke asked with an excited smile. At Tree Hill she was the captain of the cheerleaders and she always loved dancing.

"Yes, really. All you have to do is show up and show us your skills. Your friend could come to." Rachel offered.

"Oh thank you!" Brooke said as she leaped and hugged Rachel happily. Rachel laughed and hugged her back.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Rachel said as she hooked arms with Brooke and the two made their way to some little café. Maybe college wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chinese & Bets

* * *

"I just seriously can't believe someone would be that rude! I mean come on now you can at least say please! But calling someone a bitch and then telling them-NO! Demanding them to pick up your phone is just plain rude! That shows how much manners that guys has!" Brooke raved as she went on and on about the rude guy from the campus. It had been two days since the incident and already Jake and Haley were getting tired of hearing her talk about it so much.

"Brooke, shut up!" Haley said as she rolled her eyes and poked her head out of her room. Jake looked on at Brooke scared to say anything because she still seemed to be pissed about the guy. She had met him the day before and it's all she seemed to talk about. Haley didn't see how Brooke could dislike this mystery guy so much but talk about him constantly.

"Haley! What if some guy talked to you like he did to me?" Brooke asked as she looked over at her best friend. Haley had to roll her eyes at this question.

"I would tell him to go jump off a cliff or something and forget about it. But you- you just won't shut up about the guy! And you haven't seen him since!" Haley said as she came to the doorway of her room and put her hands on her hips.

"You have no sympathy!" Brooke yelled in her face before stalking into her room and slamming it shut. Brooke had found it to be drmatic ever since the run in and it was driving Haley crazy. She had tried to keep quiet but she just had to say something.

"Brooke!" Jake yelled as Haley made a gun sign with her hand and shot it at Brooke's door.

"What?" Brooke asked annoyed. Jake rolled his eyes and went to the door of Brooke's bedroom so he could hear her better since her voice was so muffled.

"I hope your getting ready! Did you forget that my friends from basketball camp are coming over in like ten minutes!" Jake yelled into the door. He was met by the annoying sounds of Britney Spears _Gimme More _coming from Brooke's room. Jake sighed and sat back down on the couch in defeat. It was so hard to have two girl best friends sometimes.

"Is she still being a drama queen?" Haley asked as she came out her room putting her earrings on.

"Yeah. But that guy must have pissed her off because I have never seen her so pissed in my life." Jake said as he heard Brooke start to throw things around her room.

"Why do we hang out with her again?" Haley asked, as she looked at Jake playfully confused.

"Because we love her and she has an awesome fashion sense." Jake said with a smile. Haley laughed and nodded agreeing with Jake about the last one. At that moment a knock came from the door. Jake hurriedly got up and opened the door to reveal two boys. One had raven black hair and blue eyes and the other blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both gorgeous but Haley found the raven-haired guy cuter.

"Lucas! Nathan! Hey come in!" Jake said as he greeted them with the man handshake and invited them to come in. They walked in and stood in the living room not knowing what to do. Haley came to stand by Jake and she smiled at both of them.

"Give me a second." She said politely and then went to Brooke's door and started to slam on it. "Brooke! Brooke! Shut that crap off and get out here! Now!" Haley yelled, as she slammed on Brooke's door hard. When no answer came from the girl inside Haley pried the door open and slammed it after her when she went it. The boys stood uncomfortably listening as two girls started to yell at eachother and you could hear things being thrown. After about two minutes Haley came out and smiled at the boys as she straightened her skirt out and walked over to the three men staring at her. "Sorry about that." Haley apologized with a shy smile.

"Happy bitchy! I'm out here. And I tell you these guys better be cute or else I will personally-" Brooke started as she came out of her room but stopped short when she saw four pairs of eyes on her. She looked at the blonde hair boy and her mouth fell open. _What the hell?_

"Oh my gosh! Jake that's him!" Brooke said as she flew to Jake's side and pointed toward the blonde haired guy.

"That's who?" Jake asked as he sent Brooke a confused look. _What the hell was she talking about?_

"That's the guy. You know the one I was telling you about." Brooke said, as she looked at Jake annoyed.

"You mean the phone guy?" Haley asked from her spot on the other side on Jake. She gave Brooke a confused look.

"Yeah!" Brooke said as she pointed to Haley and started to nod.

"Wait! That's homo Joe?" Jake asked as he pointed to the blonde haired guy who shifted uncomfortably upon hearing his nickname.

"Wait- Bro this is retarded whore number one?" The raven-haired guy asked as he pointed toward Brooke and looked at his brother. His brother just nodded and gave him a tight smile.

"Well Jake you can at least introduce us to the cute one." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a dirty look and turned toward her taller best friend.

"Okay. My name is-" The blonde started but Brooke cut him off with a hand in his face.

"I said cute one. Not the demon possessed jackass." Brooke spat as she glared at Lucas and pointed toward his brother.

"This coming from the vampire slut." The blonde spat as he to glared at Brooke.

"Okay guys. Brooke and Haley this is Nathan and Lucas Scott. Lucas and Nathan these are my best friends Haley James and Brooke Davis." Jake said introducing the four of them.

"Nice to meet you Lucas. Nathan." Haley said with a smile as she shook both their hands.

"You to Haley." Lucas aid politely. Nathan stared at the beautiful girl in awe. He definitely liked her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nathan." Brooke said stepping in front of Jake and offering her hand to Nathan. Nathan tore his gaze away and looked at the brunette girl standing in front of him. She was gorgeous and he couldn't see why his brother was so rude but Nathan preferred Haley.

"Hello Brooke." Nathan said giving her a smile as he shook her hand. She gave him a cheeky grin and walked back to her spot next to Jake completely ignoring Lucas.

"So, you guys want to go out to eat or what?" Jake asked as he felt the tension in the ear from both Lucas and Brooke who were to busy glaring at eachother to hear what Jake was saying.

"We can just stay in. I think that would be a good idea." Haley said after some time. She didn't want to go out because she knew that if Lucas and Brooke said something to eachother they would be arguing and make a scene in front of everyone. Even though she had just met Lucas and realized he was Brooke's mystery jackass she already knew that these two in a room together or even near eachother period would cause a big scene. She could already tell that Lucas was stubborn and that was not something Brooke clashed well with.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be seen with _that_ thing." Brooke scoffed as she pointed toward Lucas who looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Yeah because then they all be wondering what I'm doing out with a creature like you!" Lucas spat back rudely. Jake just watched in awe as these two argued. If it were any other guy Jake would have punched him out by now but he knew Lucas. And he knew that no matter how much of a jackass Lucas could be he wouldn't hurt Brooke.

"Okay guys break it up." Nathan said as he stepped in between the two of the. He could see that if Brooke responded her and Lucas would be arguing all night. And he really wanted to have a good night and get to know Haley.

"Anyone up for Chinese?" Jake asked after everyone got quiet. Brooke just looked at him before turning around and walking toward the couch. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"No I ordered the rice!"

"No I did!"

"No it was me!"

"No I ordered the damn rice!"

"No! I fuckin ordered the rice!"

"No bitch I ordered the rice!"

"No ass I did!"

"Just share why don't you?" Haley asked, as she looked at the two annoyed. They were currently in the main room of Brooke and Haley's dorm room. Haley and Nathan had hit it off instantly and were sitting on the floor with their food. While Jake, Lucas and Brooke shared the couch. With Brooke in the middle. The two had started arguing the minute the food came.

"Ewww! No thanks I don't know what kind of nasty diseases he's carrying around." Brooke said as she curled her lip up in disgust at Lucas.

"As opposed to you rabbie whore." Lucas scoffed as he looked down at where Brooke was sitting next to him. Brooke was glaring at him.

"Well you should have never touched me and maybe I wouldn't have bit you!" Brooke scolded as she gave Lucas a look _saying touch me again like you did and you'll die_. Nathan and Jake turned in their seats and watched on in amusement as there two friend argued. Haley just rolled her eyes at the boys and turned to the t.v.

"The only reason I touched a dirty thing like you is because you dropped my phone!" Lucas argued. He hated this girl more than he hated his own damn father. And he hated his father a whole lot.

"That _you_ dropped. And plus you act like it was all candy and sugar plum fairies for me. Do you know how many times I had to brush my teeth?" Brooke said as she folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"You bumped into me! And honey you need to use Colgate or something because I can still smell your breath!" Lucas yelled in her face.

"No that's just you!" Brooke yelled back louder in his face. Jake fearing that this was about to get out of hand kicked Haley's shoulder lightly.

"Hales." Jake said almost as if he was begging her. She sighed because she knew that Jake didn't want to ask her but he had to.

"Brooke. Come on." Haley said as she got up and gestured for Brooke to get up as well. With one last hateful glare towards Lucas Brooke got up and plopped down next to Nathan in a huff. Haley sat down in between Lucas and Jake. And laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Your still a bitch." Lucas informed Brooke with a smirk. Brooke looked up at him her eyes full of hate.

"And you're still an ass." Brooke spat before she turned around and stared at the t.v.

* * *

"Well that was eventful." Jake mumbled as Haley said bye to Nathan and Lucas. The rest of the night Brooke and Lucas had only said a couple more things to the eachother but other than that they ignored eachother and continued to get to know the others.

"Your telling me." Haley mumbled as Brooke stalked out of her room carrying a couple of magazines with her.

"Haley has a boyfriend!" Brooke sang as she whizzed past Haley and made her way to the couch. Jake let out a laugh and Haley just looked at Brooke like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked as she grabbed her cup of soda from the counter and made her way to sit next her best friend.

"Don't think I didn't you see you and Mr. Natey boy flirting tonight. He _soooo_ likes you." Brooke said as she dramatized her sentence and smiled at Haley.

"Okay. No. Nathan and I are just friends." Haley said as she felt her cheeks start to get red.

"Whatever. That's a bunch of bull doodoo and you know it. I give you guys a good month before I find you sneaking kisses." Brooke said as she looked at Jake who nodded his head in agreement to Brooke's statement.

"Okay. No. Were not going to be sneaking any kisses because we only see eachother as friends. Brooke, really I'm not looking for a boyfriend I want to focus on my studies." Haley said as she looked at Brooke seriously.

"That's what you say now tutor girl but watch when you see him with his shirt off. Oh will you change your mind!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands together happily and winked at Haley. Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke used her high school nickname.

"Why the hell would I see him with his shirt off?" Haley asked giving Brooke a look of confusion. She sometimes wondered what was wrong with Brooke.

"Because he's on the basketball team." Brooke informed her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brooke, don't the boys usually wear jersey's to the games?" Haley asked. Jake sat down next to Brooke and gave her a look of interest. He was usually the one amused by Brooke's crazy antics.

"Not during practice." Brooke said as she looked up at Brooke from her magazine she had started to flip through.

"Okay. Not making sense." Haley said giving Brooke a dense look.

"During practice. The boys and the girls practice in the same gym." Brooke said as if she were explaining something to a five year old.

"Okay. Now where the hell does practice fit in with this?" Haley asked the realization not yet dawning on her.

"Gosh! When we become cheerleaders Hales!" Brooke said with an exasperated sigh.

"Excuse me? Brooke you know for a fact that I am not joining any cheerleading team." Haley said as she shook her head at Brooke.

"But it isn't any cheerleading team Haley. It's Duke's Blue Devil's cheerleading team." Brooke told Haley as if that was going to make any difference.

"No Brooke." Haley said shaking her head and getting up from her seat beside the bubbly girl.

"But Haley you're an awesome dancer! You were co-captain of the Raven's last year! And plus I got in good with one of the cheerleaders who says she's real good friends with the captain. She told me she could get us a spot on the team." Brooke told Haley as she got up and followed her into her bedroom.

"I don't care who you know. I'm not doing any stupid cheerleading." Haley said still shaking her head at Brooke.

"But come on Haley! Please do it for me!" Brooke started to beg. She was holding on to Haley's arm and giving her the pout.

"No Brooke." Haley stated firmly.

"Please." Brooke begged.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm just going to tell Nathan that you have a crush on him and that you want to get freaky with him in the dean's office." Brooke said a mischievous grin on her face as she turned to leave Haley's room.

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley yelled stopping Brooke midstride.

"I'm Brooke Davis. You want to bet?" Brooke asked knowing she had Haley now.

"I hate you." Haley mumbled as she gave in to Brooke and folded her arms across her chest in a stubborn manner.

"Ah! I love you to Hales!" Brooke squealed as she hugged Haley tightly. Jake appeared in the doorway looking at them sadly.

"Come on Jakey." Brooke said as she motioned for Jake to come over. With a smile Jake joined the hug and pretty soon he had Haley laughing.

"Now what is going on with you and Mr. Lucas?" Haley asked once they all pulled way form the hug.

"What the hell do you mean what is going on with me and Lucas?" Brooke asked anger flashing across her face as Haley spoke.

"I mean with the arguing and stud. Do you like him?" Haley asked as she gave Jake a knowing look.

"No! Lucas Scott in an insensitive jerk. He is the fugliest thing to ever grace this planet and he has no respect for anyone but himself. I hope the bastard rots in hell!" Brooke yelled suddenly not in the mood for her friends. She glared at Haley before she made her way into her own bedroom and slammed the door. Jake and Haley waited until she was gone to start laughing.

"I give it until Christmas." Jake said as Haley looked at him.

"Really? I think it'll last until at least Valentine's." Haley said with a shrug.

"Am I sensing a bet coming on?" Jake smirked as he sat down on the couch. Haley followed suit and looked at Jake with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup. I bet you fifty dollars that by Valentine's Brooke and Lucas will be hooking up." Haley said as she held out her hand to Jake.

"Christmas. You got yourself a bet Miss. James." Jake said taking her hand and shaking it.


	4. Making Friends with The Devil

****

More Facts About the Story:

**-Lucas and Nathan have a younger sister (You will meet her in this chapter.)**

* * *

"Dude last night was interesting." Lucas looked up groggily and saw his brother Nathan staring at him from the kitchen eating a bowl of _Lucky Charms_ and smirking over at him.

"Yeah it was. I saw you and Ms. Haley talking up. Can we say Nathan has the hots for a girl?" Lucas mocked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Haley's a nice girl but her and I are just friends." Nathan said with a sigh before Lucas could jump to conclusions.

"Yeah just friends." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at his brother and reached for a bowl from the cabinet.

"We are. Haley is a cool girl and I want to get to know her more." Nathan said as he nodded his head and continued to eat his cereal not bothering to look at his brother's doubtful expression.

"Yeah. She seems like a good person." Lucas said as he grabbed the _Coco Puffs_ from the table and started to pour it in the bowl.

"Yeah and so does Brooke." Nathan said not realizing his mistake until it was to late.

"What you like Brooke now?" Lucas asked angrily as he turned to look at his brother. _How could anybody in there right mind like that monster? _Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's immature ness.

"As a friend. You know she really is a funny person once you get to know her." Nathan said defending Brooke. Truth was he didn't see why Lucas had such a problem with Brooke. When he had talked to her last night she seemed like a cool person.

"Yeah as funny as me pushing her in front of a car." Lucas mumbled as he turned around and started to pour milk into his cereal.

"Lucas, look I don't know why you guys hate eachother so much but maybe you should just like get over it." Nathan suggested knowing that it was false hope in his case.

"Get over it my ass! She bit me!" Lucas yelled as he shoved his hand in Nathan's face. Nathan winced as he saw Lucas' hand where Brooke's teeth marks were still visibly showing. _Damn, she bites hard! _Before Nathan could come up with a response there was a knock at the door. Nathan looked over at Lucas accusingly and his brother just shrugged and sat down across from him.

"Who the hell is knocking at our door at ten in the morning?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Booty Call?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Nope. It's probably just Anna trying to be all annoying." Lucas answered as he continued to eat his cereal without a care in the world.

"I so hate that slut." Nathan mumbled as he started to walk to the front door.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas shouted. He turned to see Nathan stop in his place and turn around. Nathan gave Lucas a questioning look. "If it's Dan tell him I'm off trying out for the soccer team. That'll get a rise out of him." Lucas aid with amusement in his voice. Nathan turned around once again and rolled his eyes at Lucas. _He always found it funny to get a rise out of Dan._

However, when Nathan opened the front door he was met with a blur of blonde hair and tight arms around his neck. Nathan pushed the person away lightly and got a huge smile on his face when he saw who it was hugging him.

"Brit!" Nathan yelled as he brought the girl to him once again and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Nate! I missed you!" The girl yelled loudly as she hugged him. "Now where is that other one? Don't tell me he's off with another girl." The girl said as she pulled away from the hug and frowned at Nathan.

"No. He's in the kitchen. Follow me." Nathan chuckled as he shook his head and gesturing for the young girl to follow him.

"It figures he would be the fat one." She mumbled a she followed Nathan. Nathan just laughed at her.

"Hey Luke! Look who I found!" Nathan said as he entered the kitchen. Lucas frowned but looked up from his cereal anyway. A huge smile overcoming his face as he saw whom Nathan was talking about. There stood his baby sister Brittany.

Brittany Scott was nineteen years old and the wild child. She often got in trouble for most of her actions and had to be helped out of them. But most off all she was loved by all the Scott men. She was an angel in all of their eyes and did no wrong. She was one of their prides and joy's. She looked exactly like Lucas with her long shiny blonde hair and light blue eyes. (**A/n- Think Brittany Snow as Brittany.)**

"Britty!" Lucas yelled as he opened his arms. Brittany instantly flying into his open arms. "I've missed you so much." Lucas said as he hugged her to his chest.

"I've missed you to big brother." Brittany yelled as she pushed way from the hug and looked over at both Nathan and Lucas.

"So, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything. But why are you here?" Lucas asked completely forgetting about his breakfast.

"Well do you guys remember at the beginning of the summer when you came down to visit and asked me what college I would be going to?" Brittany asked, hoping that her two-idiot brother knew what she was talking about. She took it as a yes as they both nodded their heads." Well surprise! I'm going to Duke!" Brittany yelled with a smile as she threw her hands in the air.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked as his mouth hung open. Brittany just simply nodded. "That's great Brit!" Nathan said with a happy smile.

"Yeah I agree. Now we can keep a close eye on you." Lucas said as he nodded his head and grabbed an apple from off the counter and bit it.

"Lucas! You will not keep me locked up in my dorm away from the world! I am in college and I have a life you know! Plus, you shouldn't even be talking Mr. Player of Duke University." Brittany said as she glared at her older brother. She hated when he tried to control her life.

"That's different Brittany." Lucas aid through gritted teeth. He loved his sister to death but sometimes she could get on his nerves.

"How? Because you have a dick?" She shot not caring that it wasn't like her to talk to Lucas like that. She respected him and never got smart with him.

"Brittany. Don't start." Lucas said not wanting to get mad and say things he know he'll regret later on.

"Okay, so Brit where are you staying?" Nathan asked intervening before Brittany could say anything back to Lucas. He already had enough of Brooke and Lucas arguing last night. He sure as hell didn't need to hear his sister and Lucas arguing.

"West Campus. Wilson Hall." Brittany answered as she looked at Nathan with a smile.

"That's cool dorm. Not to many crazy people running around there. Meet your roommates yet?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"Are they hot?" Lucas asked as his mood cheered at the sound of roommates.

"Chill it Luke." Brittany said throwing him a dirty look. "And no I haven't met them yet. I just got here about an hour ago and I wanted to come see my brothers first." Brittany answered once Lucas shut up.

"How did you get here?" Nathan asked confused. Usually if their mother came to town she came to visit them.

"Chris. Mom was really busy at the café so she couldn't bring me. But she promised me that she would come visit in a couple weeks." Brittany answered nonchalantly.

"Why are you still with him?" Lucas asked anger overtaking his face once again. Chris was Brittany's cheating boyfriend she had been with for two years.

"Because I love him." Brittany answered giving Lucas a look of fury.

"Love him my ass! You know you don't love him!" Lucas said full well knowing that his sister didn't love Chris.

"Okay. Yes, I do Lucas. You don't know what I feel. So better question. Are you still with that Anna girl?" Brittany asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Lucas answered quietly.

"Why you know you don't love her?" Brittany asked. It was no secret that Brittany hated Lucas' girlfriend just like everyone else did.

"Because I love her." Lucas shot back with a smirk on his face.

"Bullshit Lucas! Now I know for a fact you don't love her." Brittany told Lucas as her and Nathan started to laugh at him.

"Okay, so maybe I don't love her. Who cares about the little slut anyway? She's there when I need her." Lucas said angrily.

"Yeah, when you need her to get down on her knees." Brittany scoffed as she rolled her eyes at Lucas. Both of them didn't notice when Nathan got up and left the kitchen staring at the door.

* * *

"Where are you dragging me Hales? All the little café's are the opposite way." Brooke asked grumpily as she followed Haley through the campus and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Nathan's." Haley answered simply as she continued to drag Brooke along with her hand.

"Wait! You mean Nathan Scott? Jake's hottie friend Nathan?" Brooke asked stopping in her tracks to look at her friend surprised.

"Yeah." Haley said shyly as she looked down at the ground.

"But last night told me you guys were just friends!" Brooke said clearly mad her friend was keeping this from her.

"We are." Haley reassured her friend as she grabbed her hand once again and started to walk with her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are! I mean going to his room at ten in the morning just screams out just friends!" Brooke replied sarcastically letting herself be dragged along.

"He invited me here smart ass." Haley informed her flatly as they finally arrived at his dorm door.

"Really? Maybe I should go and wait for the new roommate so you guys can go do whatever." Brooke said as she pulled her hand away form Haley's.

"No! You will do no such thing! You're going to stay with me!" Haley said as she stopped Brooke from leaving. Brooke looked at Haley and kinked an eyebrow at her.

"Why? Do you think he wants to get freaky? Kinky." Brooke said a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Brooke!" Haley said slapping her arm.

"And you brought me. Threesome. Kinkier." Brooke said laughing at Haley's horror stricken face.

"Brooke! Stop! Just knock on the damn door!" Haley said as she slapped Brooke's arm once again. Brooke rubbed her arm and glared at Haley.

"Ow Hales! And no you!" Brooke said in an angry tone.

"Come on Brooke! Knock!" Haley said as she hit Brooke once again on her arm but this time not as hard.

"No he invited _you_ here so you knock!' Brooke says as she glares at Haley once again.

"Knock!"

"No you knock!"

"Come on knock!"

"No!"

"Knock!"

"You!"

"Knock!"

"You!"

"I thought I heard something out here. Now I thought it was burglars or something. I never imagined it would be two beautiful girls like yourselves." A deep voice chuckled from the doorway. Brooke smirked and Haley let out a gasp both of them not realizing the door had been opened.

"Nathan. Hi." Haley said shyly as they both turn to look at him.

"Good morning Haley. Good morning Brooke." Nathan greeted as he let out a laugh and smiled at both of them.

"Morning Natey." Brooke greeted and hugged him. "Can we come in?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from the hug and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah. Come in." Nathan said as he gestured for them to come in. Brooke gave Nathan a smile and pushed past him and into the dorm.

"Sorry about her." Haley said shyly as she pointed to Brooke who was looking around the apartment.

"It's alright. She's actually pretty amusing when she's curious." Nathan said as he chuckled and waved Brooke away.

"Yeah, well that's Brooke. Ms. Curious." Haley said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well come in." Nathan said waving his hand at Haley. Haley smiled up at him and walked into the apartment and stood next to Brooke.

"Who's here?" They heard a female voice ask from the kitchen.

"I don't know." A male voice replied. Haley's eyes flew up as she noticed the voice and Nathan watched in amusement as Brooke's face turned into a scowl.

"He lives with you?" Brooke asked Nathan as she turned around and pointed in the direction his voice came from.

"He is Nathan's brother Brooke." Haley said as she looked at Brooke with a smile. Trying to get her not to start up any more trouble with him.

"So what?" Brooke asked as she looked at Haley with a look of disgust.

"Hey Nate. Who's her- why the hell is she standing in our dorm?" Lucas asked coming into the room and stopping short when he saw Brooke standing there. _Why the hell was she here? _

"Hi Lucas. Miss me?" Brooke asked in a sugar sweet tone as she turned to Lucas with a smirk on her face.

"Ha! No. Why the hell would I miss you?" Lucas asked as he glared at her not even noticing Haley.

"Because I'm the most action you'll ever get." Brooke said in a tone that made it look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who told you that lie?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms.

"Your boyfriend." Brooke answered simply with a shrug.

"You little-" Lucas started as he went toward Brooke pointing his finger at her.

"Hey guys! Are these your friends?" A blonde girl asked as she came out of the kitchen munching on some chips.

"Yeah Brit. These are our friends Haley and Brooke." Nathan said with a smile as he pointed at both of them.

"Actually, Haley is pretty cool and yeah I call her my friend but I would never in a million year call that _thing_ my friend." Lucas said as he glared and pointed at Brooke who was glaring back at him.

"It's all right Lucas. I wouldn't call your species my friend either." Brooke shot as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Your not worthy enough to be my friend." Lucas retorted with a smirk.

"I'd rather eat dirt then try to be your friend!" Brooke said, as she got closer to Lucas.

"You look like you've crawled in it." Lucas told her as he looked her up and down.

"Kiss my ass!" Brooke yelled as she stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Bite me." Lucas said as he looked down at her.

"Already have. And guess what you cried like a little bitch." Brooke said as she smirked at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let's break it up guys. Hi, I'm Brittany Scott. Lucas' and Nathan's sister." Brittany said getting in between the two and glaring at Lucas before she stuck her hand out to Brooke for her to shake.

"Brooke Davis. And you mean to actually tell me that you're related to that blonde monstraucity of a human?" Brooke asked as she pointed toward Lucas who was sending daggers at her.

"Unfortunately." Brittany laughed kicking her leg back as Lucas hit her shoulder.

"Hi, Brittany. I'm Haley." Haley said as she smiled at Brittany and shook her hand.

"Hey Haley!" Brittany said as she gave Haley a smile. "So, you guys know my brothers?" Brittany asked, as she let go of Haley's hand and looked both of them over.

"Yeah. We do." Haley said before Brooke could make a smart remark.

"That's cool. And Brooke you don't like Lucas?" Brittany asked.

"The better question is how could I like him? He's an arrogant asshole who needs a good lay." Brooke said as sweetly as she could. Lucas glared at both Nathan and Brittany who were trying to stifle their laughter. Haley just shook her head as if she had a headache. This was not the way she wanted this mornignt to go.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so." Brittany said as her laughter calmed down. Lucas shot Brittany a glare.

"So girls Brittany is going to be living in West Campus Wilson Hall. Don't you guys live there?" Nathan said, as he came to stand by Haley and gave Brittany a smile.

"Yeah. What's your dorm number?" Brooke asked as she looked at Brittany questioningly.

"118A." Brittany answered.

"Oh my gosh! No way! You're the new girl!" Brooke said excitedly as she showed off her dimpled smile.

"What is she talking about?" Brittany asked, as she looked at Haley confused.

"She means that you're our new roommate. She's been excited to meet you ever since the housing administrator called and told us you were coming this morning." Haley informed Brittany as she rolled her eyes at Brooke's enthusiasm.

"This is great now I have another girl to bring with me to cheerleading tryouts! And then I have another shopping buddy! Wait- you do like to shop and dance right?" Brooke started on one of her rants that were nothing new to Haley but everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah. I do shop and cheer." Brittany said nodding her head and laughing a little at Brooke's craziness.

"Yay! Oh I can't wait until you move in! Your going to be in the same room as Haley since I took the one with the one bed in it. Let me warn you though Haley does snore and she does say some crazy things while she sleeps." Brooke said trying to warn Brittany about Haley's crazy sleep time antics.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded as she hit Brooke's arm and glared at her to be quiet.

"Sorry. To much information." Brooke said as she gave Haley an apologetic smile.

"Oh gosh. We have our very own Paris Hilton here. Except not blonde. Tell me do you have a sex tape out?" Lucas asked Brooke acting like he was really interested.

"Why? Wanna buy it?" Brooke said angrily as she glared in Lucas' direction.

"NO. I don't wanna go blind now." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"Then don't look in the mirror." Brooke said as she turned back to her friends.

"Can't you broke it when you came in." Lucas said not seeing that Brooke wanted their little game to end there.

"How could it be broken when you never had one in the first place?" Brooke asked deciding to act dumb on this one so she didn't have to retort back and get into an argument with Lucas. _It was to early._

"Okay. Nathan Scott I know that I've been busy these days but what's been up with you and not answering your phone when I call?" A female voice asked as she slammed her way into the dorm not noticing the five people already standing there.

"Rach." Nathan smirked at the red head as she walked over to him and punched his arm.

"Ass. Your so stu- Hiya." Rachel said as she noticed all the eyes on her.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel!" Brooke said as she looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled with a smile. "Get your skanky ass here right now!" Rachel laughed as she pointed to the spot right in front of her.

"Slut!" Brooke laughed as she ran to Rachel and hugged her.

"You guys know eachother?" Nathan asked as he pointed between both Brooke and Rachel confused.

"Yeah. We met my first day on campus. Rachel took me out for some coffee to help me not go and kill this bitch over here." Brooke answered pointing a finger at Lucas without looking at him.

"Wait- you know bulky and blondie?" Rachel asked, as she looked at Brooke confused.

"Yeah. They were friends of one of my best friends. They went to basketball camp with him. And Lucas was the asshole I was telling you about." Brooke explained to Rachel.

"Oh. I should have guessed." Rachel said flatly.

"Yeah but anyway this is my best friend Haley. You know the one I was telling you about. Hales this is the cheerleader I told you about Rachel." Brooke said introducing the two of them.

"Hey Rachel." Haley said as she let go out the jealousy she felt and shook the girl's hand.

"Hey Haley." Rachel smiled politely. She could tell from the way the girl was looking at her earlier she didn't like her. "And here we have girly Scott. How have you been?" Rachel said as she hugged Brittany.

"Hey Rach. I've been good. And you look like you've been good." Brittany smiled as she drew away form the hug and looked at Rachel.

"I have been." Rachel said as she nodded her head.

"Well I've had enough catching up for one day. If you guys could show me to my dorm that would be great." Brittany said as she turned toward both Brooke and Haley.

"Okay. Come on. Bye Rachel I'll see you later." Brooke said as she started towards the door.

"Bye whore! And make sure you do call me!" Rachel laughed as she moved into the kitchen.

"Bye Natey boy." Brooke said as she hugged him and then let to wait outside not even looking in Lucas' direction.

"Bye Nate. Bye Luke. I'll see you guys later." Brittany said as she gave both of them kisses on the cheek and then went to go join Brooke in the hall.

"Well Bye Lucas. Nathan." Haley said with a sigh as she heard Brooke and Brittany start laughing about something in the hall.

"Bye Haley. Make sure my sister doesn't get to buddy-buddy with Ms. Devil bitch." Lucas said and with a wave of his hand he retreated into his room.

"Bye Haley. We should have dinner sometime." Nathan said as they were left alone.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Haley smiled.

"Okay. Then I'll call you with the details." Nathan said as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah. Bye Nathan." Haley said as she smiled up at him and then left to go see what Brooke and Brittany were doing.

_Duke just got a whole lot more interesting._


	5. Pucas Meets Jenny

Brooke let out a loud groan as she collapsed on the couch. Classes had started up and Brooke was already tired. She could already tell that college wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be. She was beyond happy though that class was now over for the day.

"Long day?" Haley asked looking up from her book she was reading. Brooke grunted and laid her head on Haley's shoulder.

"I wanna go back to high school!" Brooke whined as she slipped her _Jimmy Choo's_ not once taking her head off of Haley's shoulder.

"You were saying the opposite when we were in high school." Haley teased not looking up form her book once. Brooke rolled her eyes at this. Haley was always the bookworm out of the three of them.

"Whatever. Please tell me your staying in tonight." Brooke said raising her head from off of Haley and giving her a pleading look. Haley had been going out with Nathan a lot lately since she met him. Even though they only met a couple days ago Nathan and Haley saw eachother every night.

"I could but then I'd be lying." Haley said attempting to make it sound playful but when she saw Brooke's face it was anything but playful. Brooke had on what Jake and Haley liked to call her witch face. She used it on anybody she was beyond pissed at and had now been deemed the Lucas face also.

"Haley Bethany James!" Brooke yelled loudly. Haley flinched when her full name was used. It never meant a good thing. "What the hell? You've been spending a lot of time with Nathan! And with classes starting I hardly see you! You know I would like to see my best friend every once and a while!" Brooke yelled as she got up and hovered above Haley.

"All right Brooke. Jeez I'm sorry I met a decent guy. Sue me for liking him." Haley replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Brooke and threw her book down on the floor next to her.

"Haley don't twist my words around! I'm happy for you I really am! Nathan's a good guy and you deserve that. But why can't you juggle that and our friendship? I mean I'm not asking you to give me a kidney or anything. I'm just asking for you to stay in tonight so we can hang out." Brooke asked, as she looked at Haley pleadingly.

"I'm not leaving you for Nathan. I don't even know him all that well yet." Haley pointed out not knowing why Brooke was making such a big deal out of this.

"Whatever Haley. We haven't been hanging around like usual. I just miss my best friend. That's all. And I guess that I'm just trying to hold on to our friendship before anything happens you know?" Brooke spoke softly. She figured it was best to have this conversation with Haley now before it got to late and Haley fell for Nathan. Brooke knew that once that happened she had no chance against it. She couldn't fight love and she wasn't going to try to. But it the back of her mind Brooke knew what would happen if it got to far.

"You have no reason to miss me. Brooke I'm still here." Haley said as she got up and gave Brooke a hug. "Remember hoes over bros." Haley said as the hug ended and she smiled at Brooke.

"Buds over studs." Brooke said smiling weakly. Haley laughed and then walked into her room. Once Haley was out of sight Brooke collapsed on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Haley going out with Nathan again?" Brittany asked knowingly as she came into the door, holding her heavy bag.

"Yeah, her other half." Brooke replied as she nodded her head at Brittany who was slipping off her heels. Brittany gave Brooke a sympathetic smile before walking over and plopping down next to her.

"Ben and Jerry's or are we over that stage and onto the chocolate?" Brittany asked with a small smile as soon as Brooke laid her head in her lap. Brooke let out a small laugh and shook her head. Brittany and Brooke became fast friends. Brooke fascinated on how Brittany could be related to the Scott brothers and Brittany intrigued on Brooke's independence. The two made a good set though.

"No. I think I'm just going to take a nap." Brooke said lifting her head and shaking it again.

"Okay. If you want." Brittany said skeptically as she got up from the couch not at all surprised when Brooke grabbed a blanket and put it over her. Not bothering with her room. Brooke had told Brittany that one of her favorite places to sleep was on the couch. She had said that way you didn't get to comfortable with something only to have it taken away from you. Brittany at first was utterly confused by what a couch had anything to do with that. But after studying Brooke and how she acted she soon learn that Brooke had insecurities that people were never going to stick around to long. That's why she was they way she was with Haley.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and looked at Brooke from the counter. She hated to see Brooke so torn over about Haley. She knew Brooke was trying to be a good friend and look out for Haley before she got hurt. But Brooke stopped having fun while doing so. Brittany pulled out her cell phone with a mischievous smile. And she dialed the number of the one person that could make Brooke come out of her shell and be the Brooke she had first met.

"Anna! Get the fuck off of me!" Lucas yelled as he tried to push the young girl off of him. She was currently lying on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist after getting the release he needed this was not something Lucas wanted to deal with.

"Can't we just cuddle tonight, babe?" Anna asked as she buried her head further into Lucas' chest. Lucas looked down at the girl on top of him like she was crazy.

"Can we just cuddle?" Lucas mimicked her. "No, we can't just cuddle. What do I look like your fucking care bear? Get the fuck off of me!" Lucas growled as he still tried to push the girl off of him. Lucas groaned as he heard his phone start to ring.

"Baby, your phone is going off." Anna informed him as if he didn't hear him. Grabbing the sheet Lucas pushed Anna off of him and unto the floor with quick movements. Lucas got up and grabbed his phone from off the dresser.

"What?" Lucas barked into the phone rudely not bothering to check whom it was.

"_Lucas Scott. Answer your phone politely. Especially when I call." _The voice form the other line scolded Lucas sternly.

"Sorry Britt. I didn't know it was you." Lucas apologized as he looked down sheepishly.

"_You should have checked. Hello ever heard of caller i.d.?" _Brittany told him as if he were a young child.

"I know. What's up?" Lucas chuckled. His little sister was such a child sometimes.

"_Oh nothing. Just got out of boring ass class for the day. What about you?"_ Brittany asked as she moved into Brooke's room to be alone.

"Uh….I'm studying." Lucas lied as he glared at Anna who had resorted to his bed again. Taking the hint Anna quickly got up and started to get dressed.

"_You're a horrible liar bro. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"_ Brittany asked. She knew Lucas just got done doing _the nasty_ with some girl a mental picture she didn't really need.

"Okay caught. And nothing probably just going to watch the highlights from the game on Sports Center. Nathan left. Why? What are you doing tonight?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt.

"_Hopefully, hanging out with my ultra cool older brother."_ Brittany sweetly spoke as she poked her head out of the bedroom to see Haley leaving with Nathan.

"Is that your way of asking to hang out tonight Britt?" Lucas chuckled as he pulled his shorts on.

"_It depends. Are you coming?"_ Brittany asked as she went into the living space of the dorm and fixed the blanket on a now sleeping Brooke.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Just give me half an hour to take a shower and everything." Lucas said as he threw Anna's shirt at her after noticing her scrambling around for it.

"_Okay. See you in thirty."_ Brittany smiled as she made her way into the kitchen once again.

"Yup. Bye Britt." Lucas said quickly and then hung up. He turned around to see Anna staring at him angrily. "What?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Who the hell was that?" Anna demanded angrily as she pointed to Lucas' closed cell phone that was now clasped tightly in his hand.

"Okay whore not that it is any of your fuckin business but that was my sister." Lucas told her as he glared at her angrily.

"Oh. Brittany? How is she doing?" Anna asked with a small smile her voice changing to sweet almost immediately.

"Get the fuck out!" Lucas yelled pointing toward the door.

"Okay. Fine. Bye. I'll call you later." Anna said defensively as she kissed Lucas cheek real quick and left. Lucas rolled his eyes before making his way into the bathroom.

About exactly half an hour alter Lucas knocked on his sisters door. She opened it on the third knock and smiled up at him brightly.

"Hey Luke!" She greeted as she leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Britty." Lucas smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in." She invited opening the door wider. Lucas smiled down at her and walked into the dorm room. "Do you want anything to drink?" Brittany asked as she closed the door and made her way into the kitchen.

"Uh..water would be fine." Lucas answered as he spotted Brooke sleeping on the couch. A mischievous smile made its way onto his face as he walked toward her. With no second thoughts Lucas sat on the quiet brunette.

"What the hell?" Brooke asked herself as she woke up to a heavy weight on her. Growing angry when she saw Lucas sitting on her lap innocently staring forward. "Hey fatass! You're sitting on me!" Brooke yelled as she struggled to push him off her.

"Oh Brooke. Sorry. I didn't see you there." Lucas said in a tone that let her know he was anything but sorry.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't see me here? How the hell do you not see me lying here?" Brooke asked angrily as she glared up at Lucas who made no attempt to move off her lap. Brooke was starting to get pissed. She already had a bad day with Haley and everything and Lucas was not something that would make it better.

"Well you see it's the funniest thing. In my mind you don't exist so therefore when I walked in I didn't notice you lying here. So basically your invisible to me." Lucas said as he shrugged innocently and clapped his hands together as if he just figured something out.

"Heh. You don't say?" Brooke asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him and his explanation.

"Oh Brooke your up!" Brittany said happily as she came into the room with Lucas' water. Brooke looked over Lucas' shoulder to stare at Brittany like she was crazy. _Did she seriously just ask me that?_

"Oh you know I felt the weight of your wonderful brother upon my chest and I had to wake up to see his gorgeous face." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"See I knew you wanted me." Lucas smirked as he looked down at Brooke.

"Oh yeah I just can't keep my hands off of you." Brooke said dryly as she rolled her eyes. _Could he not get the hint?_

"It's great to see you two getting along." Brittany said cheerily as she took a sip of her coffee. She knew that those two were on a verge of a fight but she just wanted the old Brooke back even if that meant bringing Lucas into this.

"Yeah. Its amazing. Hey ass-hat! Get the hell off!" Brooke yelled as she succeeded in pushing Lucas off of her. Lucas fell next to her on the couch and watched as she got up and wiped herself off mumbling about Lucas' dirty ass. "Seriously Brittany, why do you insist he hang out here?" Brooke asked as she looked over her shoulder to give Lucas a quick glare.

"Why do you insist on always being here?" Lucas asked before Brittany could say anything to the brunette.

"Because I live here dimwit." Brooke said in a _duh_ tone. Lucas was really starting to get on her last nerve.

"Well don't you have a life?" Lucas asked hoping to shut her up. Their arguments had been getting worse lately.

"Don't you?" Brooke spat back. Feeling defeated Lucas slunk back on the couch with a sigh. When Brooke gave him a winning mile Lucas gave her the middle finger.

"Okay you two. That's enough. Brooke I forgot to tell you." Brittany intervened before Brooke could yell at Lucas.

"Tell me what?" Brooke asked giving Brittany a confused look. As Brittany started telling Brooke about her professor crisis Lucas took the time to look at Brooke. Actually look at her. For the first time since they met Lucas realized that Brooke was stunningly gorgeous. But he could never let her get the satisfaction by admitting that to her. Lucas noticed how her shiny chocolate brown hair bounced around her shoulders as she giggled with Brittany about something. Or how the green in her hazel eyes sparkled when she was excited about something. Or how her dimples made craters in her face when she smiled or if whatever she was talking about was something she was happy about. Lucas noticed all of this but he also noticed how her attitude made her ugly and unattractive. He had known the girl a week but he was now noticing how beautiful she was. _Wait! Did he just think she was beautiful? Whoa! Snap out of it Lucas! This girl bit you!_

"All I know is that old man is a pussy looking perv." Brooke said as Lucas snapped out of his thoughts. For some odd reason Lucas found himself laughing even though he didn't know what the two were talking about. Brooke looked over at him and eyed him suspiciously. _Why the hell is he laughing?_ Just as Brooke was about to ask him there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Brittany shouted as she ran to the door. Lucas shifted uncomfortably as Brooke was still staring at him. "Uhh..Brooke." Brittany said from the door. Brooke threw a quick glare at Lucas before her head snapped toward the door.

"Jake!" Brooke yelled excitedly as she ran into the open arms of her best friend.

"Oh Brooke. How have you been?" Jake asked as he hugged the smaller girl to his chest tightly.

"Oh my gosh! You brought Jenny!" Brooke gasped as she let go of her best friend and saw the small two-year-old blonde haired girl standing next to her father.

"Aunt Book!" Jenny said as she held her arms up for Brooke to pick her up.

"Hey princess. How have you been? Come here." Brooke said as she picked up the little girl and kissed her forehead. Brooke carried Jenny into the dorm and Jake took this sign to follow her.

"Where's Hales?" Jake asked as he put Jenny's bag down on the floor.

"I don't know. Off with Nathan somewhere." Brooke said as she shrugged and played with Jenny's hair. Jake raised his eyebrows and Brittany cleared her throat. "Oh Jake! This is my new roommate Brittany. Britt this is my best friend Jake." Brooke said pointing to the both of them.

"Brittany Scott." Brittany said with a smile as she shook his hand. _Wow! He's hot!_

"Jake Jagleski. And your Lucas and Nathan's sister?" Jake asked with a small smile as he looked the blonde over. _She's cute._

"Yeah. I am." Brittany nodded. Lucas cleared his throat this time. Both Brittany and Jake turned to look at him. Brooke was to preoccupied with Jenny to even notice.

"Hey Lucas man!" Jake said as Lucas got up from his seat on the couch.

"Jake." Lucas greeted as he clapped Jake on the back.

"And who is this little angel?" Brittany asked as she turned to Brooke who was making Jenny giggle by tickling her stomach lightly.

"This is Jenny. She's Jake's daughter. And my pride and joy." Brooke informed Brittany as she looked over at Brittany over Jenny's shoulder.

"She is just to cute. Wait! You have a daughter?" Brittany asked as she looked over at Jake. Brooke tossed Brittany a stupid look. _No! I just said that._

"When I was eighteen." Jake said as he nodded his head in response.

"Anyway, Jenny bunny this is Brittany my friend. Can you say Brittany?" Brooke asked her goddaughter as she looked down at her and bounced her up and down.

"Bitty." Jenny said with a smile. Brooke squealed and nodded with excitement. Brittany smiled at Brooke's interaction with Jenny. They seemed like mother and daughter. If anybody saw them on the street they would think Brooke was Jenny's mother. That's how close the two were.

"And baby this is Pucas. Can you say Pucas?" Brooke cooed to the two year old as she walked toward Lucas sending him a smirk when she saw his confused look turn into a glare.

"Pucaz." Jenny giggled as she looked over at Lucas.

"Oh my baby is a genius!" Brooke said as she hugged Jenny tightly. "You deserve a cookie." Brooke said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"So, Pucas how long have you and Brooke been at each others throats?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Lucas on the couch as soon as Brooke was gone. Lucas looked over at the other man on the couch and gave him a cold glare.

"She is an evil bitch." Lucas spat as he crossed his arms. Brittany came over and slapped him across the head hardly. "Ow! What the fuck?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his head where Brittany hit him.

"Don't say stuff like that about Brooke! You two need to get over whatever problems you have already! And no cursing around Jenny!" Brittany said as she glared down at her brother.

"Great. Now you're taking her side." Lucas grumbled as if he were a five-year-old child.

"I'm not taking any sides. You two hate eachother for something that happened before you both knew you had the same friends. And plus that whole thing is over. You have your cell phone. Get over it." Brittany told him sternly.

"She bit me! And you want me to forgive her? And plus she told that innocent little girl to call me Pucas. YEAh, she's really making an effort." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh! You didn't die you big baby!" Brittany said as Brooke came bouncing back into the room with Jenny. Both of them eating cookies.

"I'm going to go." Lucas said as he glanced at Brooke real quick. Noticing how cute she looked when she was in her most comfortable. _What the hell? She is not cute! She is evil!_

"Bye Lucas." Brittany said with a sigh as she walked him toward the door.

"Bye Luke!" Jake shouted after him as he grabbed Jenny and Brooke and started to tickle both of them.

"Bye Pucaz!" Jenny managed to get out between giggles as her father continued to tickle her.

_What the hell was he going to do now?_

Okay, I know the last part seemed rushed but I needed to finish it so I can start on the next chapter.

**Next On Radio Love:**

- Cheer Tryouts

- Halloween


	6. Tryouts Brings Out the Worst in People

Brooke sighed as she sat down on the floor and took a sip of her water. Cheerleading tryouts had just ended for her and she was tired. Brittany and Haley had come to tryout also even though Brooke and Haley were still shaky in their friendship. Rachel had told the three of them that they were shoe ins for the team.

"Great routine Brooke!" Brittany said as she sat down next to Brooke and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Thanks. I saw yours to. You're a good dancer B. Scott." Brooke said as she smiled over at Brittany and continued to drink her water.

"So you and Haley are still not talking?" Brittany asked as she saw Haley take a seat on the bench a couple feet away from the two of them.

"It depends. Does Mrs. Scott have time for her friends anymore?" Brooke asked bitterly as she capped her water and put it aside.

"Brooke, I know that you're mad because she's blowing you off for a guy. But maybe you should just talk to her. Nathan told me that Haley has been acting weird lately. I think it has something to do with the argument you guys had." Brittany informed Brooke. She hated that Brooke wasn't talking to her best friend. They had a strong friendship and she didn't want her brother to get in the way out that. She had already warned him that if Brooke and Haley have a huge falling out she was going to kill him.

"Really? That's funny. No matter how weird she acts she can't come talk to me. Oh well she must be PMSing or something." Brooke said with a shrug as she continued to stare in front of her. Not glancing at Brittany or Haley.

"Anyway, have you talked to Jake lately?" Brittany asked trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, last night. Why do you want to know if I talked to – Oh my gosh! You like Jake!" Brooke asked as she looked at Brittany with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Shhh…Brooke! I didn't say I liked Jake. I just asked if you talked to him to see how he was doing. He's a really nice guy." Brittany told Brooke matter of factly.

"YEAh that you wanna DO!" Brooke sang as she swayed back and forth to her own music. Brittany watched her in amusement for a coupe of minutes.

"I have a boyfriend Brooke." Brittany told Brooke trying to stifle her laughter.

"So, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Brooke said as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her water again.

"Are you implying that I should cheat on Chris?" Brittany asked as she looked at Brooke and cocked her head to the side in a confused manner.

"No. I mean I don't know the dude at all so I can't say if I like him or not. But you shouldn't cheat on him. All I'm saying is maybe you should just get to know Jake. As friends and who knows maybe it'll turn into something more." Brooke told Brittany as she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her water.

"Okay, I'll get to know Jake. See how I feel about him in a couple of months." Brittany said with a satisfied smile. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the doors opened and a whistle was blown. Brooke and Brittany looked up to see the boys' basketball team run into the gym.

"Well. Well. Well I'm going to get to know me a couple of these hotties." Brooke said as she stood up and offered her and to Brittany. Brittany took it with a small laugh and stood up with Brooke. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she heard Brittany groan in frustration.

"My brother shirtless." Brittany replied as she hid her eyes behind her hands.

"Ewww. Lucas?" Brooke asked in disgust.

"Nope. Nathan." Brittany answered as she shook her head and pointed in towards Haley. Brooke turned her head to see Nathan hugging Haley.

"Doesn't take them time." Brooke said as she snorted and went to go turn away. Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the two. "Ew! Are we going to go check out your brother? Do you know how sick that is?" Brooke asked as she looked at her friend disgusted but still followed.

"No! I want to go say hi!" Brittany said as she looked back at Brooke in horror. Brooke laughed as they approached their two friends.

"Hey there sexy." Brooke said behind Nathan in her raspy voice that drove boys wild. Nathan turned around abruptly to say something.

"Look I- Hey Brooke! Brittany!" Nathan said when he saw the two and smiled at them.

"Natey!" Brooke yelled happily as she flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Nice chest." Brooke said to him cheerily as she pulled away.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan laughed as they both pulled away from the hug. Haley gave Brooke a rude glare and Brooke just smiled sweetly at her before going to stand next to Brittany.

"Hey Nate." Brittany said still laughing at Brooke as she went and hugged him also.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who we have here." Said an annoying voice from behind Brooke and Brittany. Brooke immediately got a scowl on her face and Brittany rolled her eyes knowing that trouble was about to start.

"Oh god must really hate me." Brooke mumbled to herself not bothering to face the sound of the annoying voice.

"Nope. I would say he loves you I mean he's blessing you with my presence." Lucas said cockily as he looked over at Brooke. _Damn, she looks sexy. No! You hate her Lucas!_

"Whatever. Anyways, Natey how have you been?" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and looked at Nathan. She chose to ignore Lucas so as not to get into an argument with him

"Good. Why are you guys in the gym?" Nathan asked trying to hide his amusement that Lucas' antics were not getting on Brooke's nerves.

"Cheer tryouts ass. I told you that. What you don't listen to me anymore?" Rachel intervened before Brooke could answer him. She hugged Nathan and lightly pinched his nipple.

"OW! I'm sorry. I forgot." Nathan said as he rubbed his bare chest.

"You mean to tell me that you three tried out for the cheer team?" Lucas asked as he pointed to Brittany, Brooke, and Haley.

"Yeah. Gosh your more stupid than your brother." Rachel replied annoyed. The three girls watching in amusement.

"Oh well in that case. Here." Lucas said as he took the sweaty towel he had around his neck and throwing it on Brooke's almost bare shoulder. Brittany hit her brother and Nathan tried to stifle his laughter.

"What the hell? Get your sweaty ass towel off of me!" Brooke yelled as she tried to get the towel off her shoulder without touching it.

"Well you said you were trying out for the cheer team." Lucas said innocently.

"Yeah! Ass! I don't understand why the hell you would put your nasty disease ridden towel on me!" Brooke yelled as she hit Lucas on the shoulder and pointed to the towel. It wouldn't come off and it was really disgusting.

"Well obviously you're the towel girl. I mean Lindsay isn't stupid enough to put you on the team as an actual dancer. That would totally ruin the image for Duke. Were a cheerleading team not a strip bar." Lucas said with a smile as he shrugged.

"Well you guessed wrong Scott. She had a spot on the team as an actual dancer. So how about you take your cocky blonde ass and go play ball? I mean your giving Duke a bad image by sitting around telling cheerleaders that there sluts." Rachel said snottily as she got into Lucas' face. Rachel was another one who wasn't to fond of Lucas. They had slept together when they were in high school and even dated for two weeks but it didn't end well. Rachel remained close to Nathan, which meant seeing Lucas. Rachel wasn't as verbal on her dislike for Lucas as Brooke was. But from time to time she would tell him what was on her mind.

"Whatever. Rachel you're just a bitter bitch because I dumped your ass in high school." Lucas told her with a smirk.

"Lucas don't start your shit or I'll tell everyone about Peyton." Rachel said as she smirked in Lucas' direction. Lucas gave Rachel a glare but shut his mouth immediately and looked at Nathan. Brooke noticed this and got a small smile on her face. She was going to find out about this Peyton girl so she could torment Lucas with it. It was obvious that this subject made his shut his mouth real quickly.

"Okay. Rach. I think we should stop." Nathan said as he butte din before anything could be revealed. A whistle then blew and the basketball coach signaled for the boys to come out onto the court. Nathan wave goodbye to the girls and Lucas followed him onto the court leaving two confused girls and one curios Brooke. But before Brooke could ask Rachel anything about it a flash of strawberry blonde hair came in her direction and Lindsay the cheerleading captain was standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh you know Lucas Scott?" Lindsay asked excitedly as a flood of other girls surrounded her and asked similar questions.

"Unfortunately." Brooke mumbled as she watched Rachel walk away from the group and out of the gym.

"Are you sleeping with him?" One girl asked from the back of the group. Brooke's face grew into one of horror.

"Hell no!" Brooke said shaking her head looking at them as if they were all crazy.

"So do you think he would be interested in me? I mean you talk to him." Lindsay asked as she looped her arm through Brooke's and started walking towards the double doors.

"I don't know. We don't really get along. Ask those girls over there or Rachel." Brooke said as she pointed to Brittany and Haley who were watching in confusion.

"Nope. You guys seemed to be talking and I mean there was obvious flirting. But if you don't have any interest in him then can you hook me up with him?" Lindsay explained to Brooke quietly looking over at Lucas who winked at her.

"We were not flirting! Lucas is an asshole! Okay, a stupid jackass and I can't fuckin stand him! If you want to fuckin sleep with him so badly you talk to him yourself!" Brooke yelled as she unhooked her arm from Lindsay's and glared at all the girls. They coiled back in fear of the angry brunette. Brooke rolled her eyes and made her way out of the door. _This was so stupid._

* * *

Okay, so I know that this chapter probably sucks but I just wanted to show some Rachel/Lucas action because some people were wondering if they were friends. Also, I wanted to bring some of Lucas' past up. I decided to put Peyton in the story after all! But not until later!


	7. Drunken Halloween

"Brittany do you think I should use the greenish blue or just the plain blue?" Brooke asked a she came out of her room holding up two pieces of fabric for Brittany to see. The Halloween Party was tomorrow and Brooke had yet to finish her costume that she was making by hand.

"Greenish blue." Brittany answered as she looked up from her homework and at Brooke.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she went back into her room to put the fabrics down.

"Why is she picking out fabrics?" Lucas asked as he put his water down on the table and looked at Brittany questioningly.

"For the party tomorrow." Brittany answered as she looked back down at her homework.

"You mean she's going to actually show her face?" Lucas asked as he gave Brittany a face of horror. As if he were scared of Brooke's face.

"Yeah I am. I mean they didn't say anything about you showing your face so I should be alright." Brooke said as she poked her head out of her room having heard his comment about her face.

"You know what Brooke your right. It is Halloween and if you just show your face it'll be a good scare for everyone." Lucas said as he looked over at the brunette and smiled.

"You think? Lucas, I think you should wear a mask." Brooke said as she came out of her room with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why?" Lucas asked, as he looked at her surprised by her kind tone. It wasn't cold or harsh. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

"Yeah, it's a party not a haunted house." Brooke said as she gave him small smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder making her way to the kitchen._ Or not._

"Your such a bitch." Lucas informed her as he sat back against the couch.

"And you're an asshole!" Brooke yelled back as she looked through the fridge for something to eat or drink.

"Brooke! Did you finish it?" Haley yelled as she came into the door slamming it behind her she waved slightly at Brittany and Lucas who looked up at her abruptly.

"Yeah, I put yours on your bed and Brittany's on her bed. I dropped off Rachel's earlier." Brooke answered as she came out of the kitchen with a donut in her hand.

"And you used the yellow silk, right?" Haley asked as she started towards her room.

"Yes, Hales. I used the yellow silk." Brooke said rolling her eyes and taking a bite out of the donut.

"Okay good." Haley said pushing her way into her room and also slamming it behind her. Haley had been in one of her moods for the last couple of days and Brooke figured it was Nathan withdrawal. The two had yet to make it official but Brooke knew it was only a matter of time before they did.

"What's her deal?" Lucas mumbled as he looked at the door to Haley's room.

"She had to see your ugly face when she came through that door." Brooke answered with a slight smirk not being able to resist the opportunity.

"And why the hell does everyone keep asking about fabric?" Lucas asked another question completely ignoring Brooke while he was at it.

"To make your mask duh." Brooke smiled as she went inside her room sending Lucas a small wink before closing the door.

_Damn, what am I gonna do?_

* * *

The party was in full swing by time the girls got there. It was a party thrown by _Cappa Cappa Gamma _and it was yearly. Everyone on Duke campus went to it. As soon as they stepped in the house the attention was on all four girls. They looked hot and no one could deny that. They all decided to dress as Disney princesses but a little sexier. Brooke had made the costumes and to say they came out beautiful would be an understatement.

Haley was dressed as Belle and she had on a yellow dress was a little above her knees and flared out. Her hair was down and falling around her face it was curled slightly and had a sort of wavy look to it. And for fun she dressed in bright yellow pumps.

Brittany was dressed as Cinderella and her dress was to die for. She was wearing a light blue dress with white trimming around the edge of it. Like Haley's it went a little above the knee but the bottom was a little more fuffier. Her blonde hair was in a cute bun with little wisps of curls falling around her face. She had put in acute little blue headband to complete the look. And for her shoes she wore a blue pair of pumps.

_­­_Rachel was dressed as Ariel. She was wearing a blue and purple dress. It was blue at the top and then at the bottom of the skirt, which fell way above the knees, there were different pieces of shiny blue and purple fabric that represented the scales. Her red hair was straightened and had some glitter in it that she added for dramatic affect. She had on a pair of purple pumps.

But Brooke's dress topped it off. Brooke went dressed; as Jasmine and her dress was absolutely gorgeous no one would believe she had finished it in one day. She had on a light green blue type dress that like Rachel's fell above the knee. It was a skirt that flared out a bit but not too much and then a matching type shirt that showed Brooke's toned stomach and made her breasts almost pop out of it. It wasn't trashy it was classy. Her hair was down in soft curls and she had on headband the same color as her dress with a cute little jewel in the middle. The green in her eyes popped out. And she was wearing a pair of light green pumps.

The four girls had gotten into the house and looked around for some familiar face while basking in all of the attention they were getting.

"Rachel!" A voice yelled from behind them. All four girls turned to see a boy dressed in a batman costume coming over to them. "Hey Rach, Brooke, Brit, and Hales." He greeted when he reached them. Laughing when he got confused looks.

"Ummm…not that I'm complaining but who are you?" Rachel asked voicing the question all of the girls were thinking. The boy smiled from underneath his mask and let out a small laugh.

"Nathan." He answered as he lifted his mask off a little. All four girls jaws dropped to the ground.

"Whoa! Nathan your so totally hot dude!" Rachel yelled as she hugged him.

"Yeah. You so have to save me a dance." Brooke said as she also hugged him. Her and Nathan had grown to become friends. Not best friends but Brooke trusted Nathan and Nathan adored Brooke.

"Of course. Hey Brit and Haley." Nathan said as she looked at the two quiet girls.

"Hey Nate." Brittany said as she hugged her brother. Haley just waved and looked down at her feet.

"So, you girls look hot. I mean the whole Disney costume thing is cute." Nathan said, as he looked all of them over. Except Brittany. Hit would be to weird to check out his sister.

"Yeah, well we decided we wanted to be different this year. I mean not with the whole slutty devil nurse costume thing." Brooke spoke up with a small smile on her face. She saw that Haley kept glancing between Nathan and the group.

"Well I like it." Nathan smiled as he winked at Brooke. Causing Haley to glare at him.

"Thanks I like your costume to. You make a sexy batman." Brooke laughed as she touched his arm.

"Hey Nate!" A boy shouted from behind. The girls didn't notice whom the voice belonged to because it was so loud. Then all of a sudden a boy dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow came up to Nathan and patted him on the back. Brooke bit her lip as she stared at his toned chest he had showing slightly from beneath his white shirt.

"Hey girls. Brooke stop staring." Lucas said with a smirk as he looked over Brooke. He wasn't really interested in the other girls but he had to admit Brooke did look sexy.

"I wasn't staring. Why the hell would I stare at you?" Brooke asked as she snapped her head up and looked at him angrily.

"Sure if that's your story." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes and looked at the other girls. Immediately looking away from his sister as he saw how shirt her dress was.

"Hey Luke." Brittany smiled as she hugged him. Haley offered him a wave and Rachel just smirked at him.

"Ummm…. Haley you want to go dance or something?" Nathan asked Haley quickly as he felt the tension begin to rise between Brooke and Lucas.

"Sure." Haley smiled and took his hand. He led her away from the group and onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Coming Britt?" Rachel said as she turned toward the perplexed blonde. Brittany thought about staying in case Brooke kills Lucas but she figured that she would leave them alone and see how good they behaved. So with a nod of her head she followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"So I see you didn't take my advice and wear a mask." Brooke said as she folded her arms against her chest and smiled slightly at Lucas.

"Oh I did. See I wanted to go as you but they said they didn't have an ugly costume such as that in stock." Lucas replied with a smirk. Brooke's smile faded automatically.

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you? They lied to you honey they just didn't want you to ruin the good looks of _moi_ with your nasty face." Brooke said as she glared at Lucas.

"Nasty? Please have you seen your feet?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke's feet and giving her a disgusted look.

"At least they look better than your face" Brooke said into Lucas' ear before she walked away from him not finishing the argument.

* * *

After his encounter with Brooke Lucas started drinking heavily at the party. He hadn't seen Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Brittany or Brooke for the rest of the night. He spotted a cute little brunette that reminded him of Brooke a little and he was about to go ask her to dance when a flash of yellow, blue, purple, and green ran by him. Lucas watched in a daze as Brooke, Brittany, and Rachel went onto the dance flooor just as Chris Brown's_ Kiss Kiss _started to play. Haley looked around shyly and decided to watch form the sidelines. He watched as the girls got into position to dance.

_Chorus:  
She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be x2_

The girl's started to do the dance just like the one from the video. With a few occasional drunken stumbles here and there. Lucas suppressed a laugh though when Rachel almost knocked his sister down.

Verse 1:  
I'm a country boy from Tappahannock  
Va is where I reside so shawty understand it  
And I know I just turned 18  
And I get a little mannish  
And you see this bandanna hanging  
That means I'm like a bandit (like a bandit, bandit)

Lucas watched as Brooke went from perfect cherography to grinding against Rachel and laughing occasionally when she would lean and say something to both Brittany and Rachel. A crowd start to form around the girls and watch them and Lucas pushed his way to the front.

_Vamp:  
I got paper girl  
The Lamborghini  
with the spider seats  
you never seen it  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my donk  
And I know what you want_

_Chorus x2_

Lucas felt himself harden when Brooke started to dance seductively and start to run her hands down her body as she sang along to the song. She looked like she didn't care that she knew anybody was watching.

_Verse 2:  
I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy you feeling me  
So why is you hating on my anatomy  
it's bird like  
yeah you heard right  
girl I'm the king so that means I'm fly_

_Vamp:  
If you wit it girl  
get it poppin  
roll wit me  
ain't no stopping  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my donk  
I know what you want_

Brooke, Brittany, and Rachel went out into the crowd and picked three guys bringing them back to the middle of the dance floor. To dance with them.

_Chorus x2_

_T-Pain:  
Shawty let me holla at you  
you so hot-hot-hot-hot  
you think I'd be holing  
if you not-not-not-not  
I'm king of the town  
you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderazzdown  
is in the spot-spot-spot-spot  
(Yeah) I got money on me  
(Yeah) Baby girl no problem  
(Yeah) You rolling shawty?  
(Yeah) Lets hit McDonald's  
It's T.P. and C.B.  
I'm the nappy boy — ooh weee!_

Lucas felt this feeling he never felt in his chest as he watched Brooke dance up on the guy and sing in his ear. He felt himself glaring at the two and his glare only got fiercer when Brooke looked him in the eye and smirked. It was jealousy.

_Chorus x2_

Lucas breathe out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when the song finished. He watched as the three girls bowed as the people clapped for them. He didn't clap his hands instead and just stared at Brooke. In fact she was the only one he had watched during the whole dance.

Brittany and Rachel disappeared with their guys into the crowd. But Brooke well she and different ideas. She grabbed the guy she was dancing with hand and brought him to where Lucas stood.

"Hey Pukey." Brooke greeted with a cheeky smile as she approached Lucas. He just glared down at her.

"Slutty." Lucas said nonchalantly as he looked over at Brooke's hand intertwined with her dance guy.

"Now if I didn't say so myself Lucas I would say you were jealous." Brooke said to him with a knowing smirk.

"Nope. I just feel bad for the guy you were dancing with." Lucas said shaking his head and playing it cool.

"Why do you feel bad for him?" Brooke asked narrowing her eyes at Lucas.

"Why do you figure I was jealous?" Lucas asked wanting to play mind games with Brooke. She laughed and pointed to the red cup in his hand. Which he had crushed in half while watching Brooke dance.

"I don't think you just smashed the cup because it was empty." Brooke said as she let out another laugh. Lucas glared at her.

"I feel bad for the guy because he has to deal with you." Lucas said brushing off Brooke's comment to him. He wouldn't let her get the satisfaction of knowing that he was jealous of the guy. It was just to much.

"If that's your story." Brooke repeated his words from earlier as she walked past him with the guy in tow but patted him on the should on her way. " Oh! Lucas!" Brooke yelled turning back to face him before she disappeared out of the room completely. Lucas turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Don't get to drunk. Your out ride home." Brooke said with a wink and before Lucas could say anything to her she was gone.

* * *

It was the end of the party and people were starting to disappear. Haley, Nathan, Rachel, and Brittany were outside with a very drunk Lucas. They were waiting for Brooke so that they could call a cab to come pick them up.

"I knew I shouldn't have put him on car duty tonight." Nathan cursed himself as he watched his brother sway drunkenly on the curb with Rachel and Brittany trying to hold him up.

"Stay with me Luke." Brittany was coaxing trying to keep her brother awake.

"YEAh dumbass! I mean we know that Lucas drinks at every party he goes to and gets smashed. What the hell were you thinking letting be the Safe driver tonight?" Rachel scolded as she glared at her best friend.

"Where the hell is Brooke?" Nathan asked impatiently looking around for the small brunette girl.

"I'm right here!" A voice sounded form behind them. Brooke came running over to them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys. I got caught up with something. What's going on?" Brooke asked as she took of her pumps and held them in one hand.

"What's going on? Boozy here has decided to get drunk while he was assigned driving duty tonight. Now we don't have any ride to get back home." Rachel said as she let go of Lucas' arm and walked over to Brooke. Causing Lucas to fall onto the floor.

"We have a ride home Rach. It's the boys who don't. And I guess I can drive you guys back. " Brooke offered as she looked at Nathan.

"And have you crash us? No way!" Nathan said shaking his head.

"Look I'm not drunk. I only had one drink and that was when we first got here. Now you and Lucas can wait for a freakin cab to come or you guys could get in the damn car and shut up!" Brooke yelled as she was getting irritated. She told Lucas not to drink for a reason and he didn't listen. That was one of the reasons why she didn't like him.

"Fine." Nathan mumbled as he followed Haley to the car. Brooke walked over to Rachel and nodded toward the car signaling for her to get in. She would help Brittany with Lucas. Once Rachel disappeared in the car Brooke went on the other side of Lucas and grabbed his arm helping him up and to steady himself.

"Gosh, I swear this boy needs to learn responsibility." Brooke scolded as she helped the drunken Lucas. Little did she know Lucas had heard her.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is a little Uhh to me. But I was really stuck. I'm going to put my other story on Hiatus for a couple weeks since I'm having writers black with that one.

Now the costumes I know are like what! But I wanted to try something different. Something cute but sexy at the same time. And the Disney Princesses were the best I could come up with.

Read & Review!

P.S. Tell me what you think should be the next chapter.

The Morning After

- Or fast forward to Christmas.


	8. Friendly Gestures

Lucas groaned as the light hit his eyes. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember anything from last night. All he remembered was watching Brooke dance, and then she talked to him, and then he got drunk off his ass. He rubbed his temples as he got off the bed and made his way into the kitchen. Nathan lying across the couch in his sweat pants and watching t.v greeted him.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled at the t.v as he made his way past Nathan and into the bathroom.

"How you doing bro? Head hurting a little?" Nathan asked as he looked over at his older brother and let out a little laugh.

"Shut up! How the hell did I even get here?" Lucas asked as he stopped in his tracks and looked at Nathan confused. _How the hell did he get home?_

"Well you were our designated driver but you decided you couldn't go one night without drinking so Little Miss. Brookie Davie offered to drop us off." Nathan told Lucas as he sat up in his seat.

"She drove us home?" Lucas asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and she was the one who helped you into your sweats and into bed. She dealt with you last night. She was there when you were throwing up last night. I mean she didn't go home until four this morning after you fell asleep." Nathan informed Lucas. Nathan smiled to himself he had seen a side to Brooke he didn't even know. She had showed Nathan that she cared even if she acted like she didn't.

"I don't believe you. Your probably just saying that so we won't argue anymore." Lucas said not accepting that Brooke had actually helped him in his time of need.

"Ah, she told me you would probably say that and for me to take all the credit for getting you in safely last night but I'm not going to because she hardly got any sleep dealing with your ass." Nathan said as he walked over to Lucas and stood in front of him.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lucas asked as he walked into the bathroom and started to search for some aspirin.

"Go say thank you." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

"What the hell? I'm not going to say thank you." Lucas said as he shook his head and came into the kitchen with the aspirin in his hand. Suddenly Brooke's words popped into his head. _Gosh, I swear this boy needs to learn responsibility._

"Lucas don't be like that. I know you guys hate eachother but she spent her whole night taking care of you when she could of just dumped you off on the floor and split. But she took her nights rest for a boy she hates. The least you can do is say thank you." Nathan said looking up from the cereal he was pouring to give Lucas a look.

"I guess so." Lucas mumbled taking the aspirin and leaving the kitchen.

"Shower before you though buddy!" Nathan yelled after him. Lucas rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom with Brooke's words still lingering in his head.

* * *

"Brooke! No I am not giving you 15 sugars in your coffee!" Jake yelled at his best friend as she struggled to get the sugar can out of his hand.

"But Jakey please! I really need it!" Brooke groaned as she tried to jump for the can that he was holding above his head. Jake had come to the dorm to see how Brooke and Haley's night went. Haley had told him it was good but Brooke was too groggy to say anything.

"No! Brooke your crazy. You're not getting freakin 15 sugars. I'll give you only four. Not go sit down." Jake told her as he put the can down and pushed her into the main room.

"Hales! He won't put extra sugar in my coffee!" Brooke whined as she laid her head on Haley's shoulder. Brooke and Haley's relationship wasn't back to where it used to be but Brooke decided she was going to try.

"I wouldn't either Brooke. I mean 15 sugars? Damn, what you stood up all night dancing or something?" Haley asked with a small laugh as she looked down at Brooke. She was glad Brooke was finally confiding in her again.

"For your information I was at Nathan's all night. Lucas was pretty drunk and for some odd reason I felt bad. I stood up with him all night while he was puking his brains out." Brooke said earning a surprised look from Haley. It was unlike Brooke to be nice to her enemies.

"Well be thankful it wasn't a boy who had a crush on you. He would have been hitting on you all night and then I would have to have beat his ass." Jake joked as he came into the room with Brooke's coffee. Brooke took it with a thankful smile.

"Yeah. At least I didn't have that." Brooke said with a nervous laugh as Lucas' words popped back into her mind from the night before.

_Flashback…_

"_Here we go boozy. Were home." Brooke said as she stumbled into Lucas' dark room. She flipped the light on just as Lucas leaned his head on her shoulder._

"_Broooooookkkeee." Lucas slurred as he grabbed onto her hand. Brooke started to walk toward Lucas' bed with him stumbling occasionally._

"_Yeah. It's me Lucas." Brooke said as she sat him down onto the bed and went to his closet._

"_Hey Brooke! You want me to handle him?" Nathan asked as he came into the room. Brooke looked up at him and his eyes were drooping. It was obvious he was drunk not as drunk as Lucas but drunk and also tired._

"_No, you go to bed. I have this Nate." Brooke said shaking her head and waving him off to bed._

"_Broooke I feel like I'm going to…" Lucas said but before he could finish his sentence he ran off into the bathroom with Brooke hot on his heels._

"_It's okay. Come on Lucas let it all out." Brooke said as she rubbed circles on his back while he threw up. "Come on Luke. I knew I gave you the right nickname Pukey." Brooke mumbled as he finished up and sat up wiping his mouth with his hand._

"_I'm tired." Lucas complained as he tried to stand up. Just as he was about to tumble back Brooke caught onto him and pulled him up._

"_I know. Come on. Your going to get to bed." Brooke said as she started toward his room. She sat him on the bed once again and before she could walk away Lucas latched onto her hand. "Lucas. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some sweatpants." Brooke said trying to take her hand out of his grasp._

"_No. Brooke I want to tell you something." Lucas said as he slumped forward in a tired manner still holding Brooke's hand._

"_What is Lucas?" Brooke said as she rubbed his back soothingly once more._

"_I was jealous at the party. I was jealous you were dancing with some other guy. I was jealous I wasn't that guy. I'm jealous that you don't like me. Because…be-because I like you Brooke. I like you." Lucas admitted as he looked up at her drunkenly. Brooke stood there stunned for a moment. She was only joking at the party when she said he was jealous. But after recovering and seeing how drunk he was she realized he was just talking stupid ness. He wouldn't remember in the morning so she was going to let it all-go._

_End Flashback…._

"Brooke! Brooke!" Haley yelled as she waved a hand in front of Brooke's face.

"Huh?" Brooke said as she woke up from her daydream. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"You zoned out on us. Are you okay?" Jake asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Brooke lied as she nodded her head in response and gave them both a weak smile.

"Aww. My cookie is tired. Come here." Jake said as he sat down on the couch and gestured for Brooke to come into his open arms. Brooke got up and sat on Jake's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. Jake smiled and started to run his fingers through her hair. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Haley got up and opened it to reveal a nervous looking Lucas.

"Ummmmm…Hey is Brooke here?" Lucas asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at Haley. Haley looked at him weirdly and nodded. She opened the door for him to come in and Lucas entered. He couldn't help the jealousy that flowed through his veins when he saw Brooke lying on Jake's lap.

"Brooke. Someone is here to see you." Haley said as she gave Brooke a perplexed look. Brooke raised her head off of Jake's shoulders and her eyes grew die at the sight of Lucas.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas spoke before Brooke could make a rude comment towards him.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked still sitting on Jake's lap.

"I wanted…I wanted to talk to you." Lucas said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of the sudden he was sonly going to say thank you to the girl and leave. But it wasn't just any girl it was Brooke. The girl he had grown to like as more than an enemy.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about?' Brooke asked her cold tine coming back as she pointed to herself.

"Look I'm not here for an argument. I was just hoping we could talk. Please." Lucas said almost desperately. He gave her a pleading look and she looked at Jake. He smiled at Lucas and nodded for Brooke to go.

"Come on." Brooke said with a sigh as she got up of Jake's lap and walking up to Lucas. Folding her arms across her chest and waiting for him to say something.

"Okay but I was hoping it could be alone." Lucas said glancing at Haley and Jake who were watching the two intently.

"I swear if you try to pull any stupid shit I will hurt you so bad." Brooke said grabbing Lucas' hand and guiding him into her room. "Okay, talk." Brooke said after she closed the door behind the two ensuring they were alone.

"Look I know were not best friends or anything but I heard what you did for me last night. I didn't want to believe but Nathan said it was all true. And I guess I just wanted…I just..well…umm..I just…" Lucas started off good but when it came to saying thank you it just wouldn't come out.

"Say what?" Brooke asked impatiently as she rolled her eyes at Lucas. She was uncomfortable after what he said last night and she just wanted to get away from him.

"Thank you." Lucas whispered almost quietly.

"What? Listen I don't speak bitch. Tell me what you just said." Brooke said with a annoyed sigh.

"I said thank you okay. Thank you for being there for me last night. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for it all." Lucas told Brooke as he looked up at her. She let out a small smile.

"Well someone had to Lucas. I warned you at the party not to get smashed because you were supposed to be responsible for your brother Lucas." Brooke told him in a soft tone. She didn't know why she was being so nice all of the sudden.

"I know you told me not to but I didn't listen I was being stubborn and I guess I knew someone would have to take care of me but I didn't think it was you." Lucas told Brooke.

"Well I did. And you're welcome." Brooke said giving him a dimpled smile.

"Can we try to be friends? I mean put all this hatred stuff behind us and just try. I know that our friends are getting tired of us bickering all the time." Lucas suggested before he left.

"Well you have to say sorry first." Brooke said with a smile taking advantage of Lucas' nice moment.

"Sorry for what?" Lucas asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"For being a jackass. And for calling me all those names. For just being mean." Brooke said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Well then you should say sorry." Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

"What do I have to apologize for?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas in disbelief.

"For biting me. And for calling me Pucas. And just being a bitch." Lucas answered as he tried to sound like Brooke.

"First of all you grabbed me so that's why I had to bite you. And you deserved every name I called you." Brooke told Lucas with a smug smirk on her face.

"Well you dropped my phone on the ground and wouldn't pick it up." Lucas said to Brooke simply.

"Correction. You dropped your phone because you bumped into me." Brooke said as she pointed to herself matter of factly. All of the sudden Lucas started to laugh. Brooke looked at him confused. "What is so funny?" Brooke asked with a cold tone.

"You and me. I mean here we are being nice to eachother and trying to get over all the arguing and then we start arguing." Lucas said as his laughter kept going.

"Shut up." Brooke said as she started to laugh as well. "I'm just an argumentive person." Brooke said as she hit Lucas across the chest lightly.

"Well I guess if were going to be friends it comes with the arguing." Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's arm and brought her closer to him.

"I guess so. But it doesn't have to be so mean anymore. More playful." Brooke said as she got closer to Lucas and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah. Playful." Lucas agreed as he dipped his head lower near Brooke's face.

"Playful." Brooke said as Lucas' breath hit her lips. He was staring right into her eyes with a look of lust and just as he was about to kiss her there was a knock on the door.

"BROOKE! Are you okay in there? I don't hear yelling and I'm afraid Lucas killed you or worse you killed him!" Haley yelled through the door as she continued to knock on it.

"Yeah! Were good Haley!" Brooke said as she jumped apart from Lucas and leaned against the bureau.

"Well I guess I better get going." Lucas said pointing toward the door uncomfortably after Haley went away.

"Yeah. I have homework to do anyway." Brooke agreed with a nod.

"So I guess I'll see you later. Friend?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke hopefully.

"Yeah. Later friend." Brooke said as she nodded her head as she rubbed her arm up and down.

"Brooke. Last night. Did I say anything you know personal?" Lucas asked before he turned to leave.

"Ummm…No." Brooke lied as she thought about his confession from the night before.

"Okay. Good." Lucas nodded and looked down at his feet.

Lucas gave her an awkward smile before opening her door and leaving. Brooke stood in her room and gained her composure before she went to face her friends. _Did she just almost kiss Lucas?_

"Okay. What happened in there? Lucas ran out of here like you killed his cat or something." Haley said as she looked out the door Lucas just ran out of.

"Nothing. We just talked. And decided this whole feud is over. Were going to try and be friends." Brooke told Haley and Jake who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay are you sick?" Haley asked and Jake nodded in agreement.

"No. Why do you ask?" Brooke asked as she shook her head and started towards the kitchen.

"Because you have hated Lucas since the moment you met him. I mean you spent a whole two days and more just raving about how much you hate him and all of that. And then he comes over and all of the sudden you guys are friends. Are you guys fucking?" Haley asked and Jake looked at Haley wide-eyed.

"Haley! I have never heard you talk like that! You have got to stop hanging out with Nathan!" Brooke said as hit Haley's arm hard.

"I agree with Brooke Hales. I have to keep you purified or else I'm going to look like the innocent one." Jake said getting up from his seat and hugging Haley.

"You didn't answer the question Brooke. Are you?" Haley asked ignoring Jake and looking straight at Brooke.

"No. Okay were not doing anything." Brooke said shaking her head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"If you say so." Haley mumbled before she pulled out of Jake's grasp and slid onto the couch. Jake looked at her with a smirk and when Brooke disappeared into the bathroom and Jake looked at Haley and mouthed '_Christmas'._

Okay, so I hoped you liked this chapter. I know alot of BRUCAS angst. The next chapter is going to be different though.

Coming up:

-Christmas (Lots of drama)


	9. Invites & Tickling

Okay so I'm going to leave you with this chapter because I will be going away for I don't know how long. So I hope you enjoy this and I promise the day I come back I will update this story. This is kind of a filler leding into Christmas.

P.S. - Read my other story Fighting For Love

* * *

It had been two months since Halloween and it had been very awkward between Lucas and Brooke the first couple of weeks. It felt weird seeing eachother and not just fighting. And then the almost kiss that happened didn't help either. A couple of days before everyone went away for Thanksgiving Lucas cornered Brooke and they agreed upon the kiss was a mistake. After that things became better. They started to tease eachother innocently and became close friends. Haley and Nathan had grown closer but still not had committed to eachother. Jake and Brittany started to talk and they found themselves liking eachother. The only problem was Chris Brittany's boyfriend. While the gang had yet to meet him Nathan and Lucas had assured them that he was an asshole. It was Christmas and Brooke had still yet to figure out where she would be spending it. Jake was going away to Florida with his parents and Jenny. And Brooke's parents were out of town in Aruba or Tokyo.

"Hales! How could you do this? You now how much Christmas means to me!" Brooke yelled loudly at her best friend. Brittany and Rachel sat silently on the couch and watched the exchange.

"It's not a big deal Brooke!" Haley yelled back at her giving her an annoyed look.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Your blowing off your best friend for a guy you don't even know for Christmas!" Brooke yelled outraged as she started to pace the living room.

"Spend it with Jake. Brooke it's only one Christmas!" Haley said with a shrug. She didn't know why Brooke was making such a big deal out of this.

"Okay stupid did you forget? Jake is going away to Florida for Christmas. And while I love Gram and Gramps Jagleski I don't want to spend my time in a hold folk's home on Christmas." Brooke said as she gave Haley a sulky look.

"Look Brooke I'm sorry." Haley said as she gave her an apologetic look and then went into her room.

"What a bitch!" Brooke yelled loudly as she pointed toward the door and glared at it.

"Look Brooke that was a pretty bitchy move she made out there but you don't need her. I know I should be surprised but I'm not. I mean Haley has been blowing you off since she met that god Scott I call my best friend." Rachel said as she gave Brooke a bored look. Although Rachel and Haley were friends Rachel and Brooke were closer and Rachel didn't like the way Haley had been treating Brooke lately. It was sad and Brooke really needed her best friend for her life.

"I know Rach. She's my best friend and I was hoping that if we spend Christmas together we could mend our broken friendship but I guess that's not going to happen. I mean she doesn't even care anymore. It Nathan this and Nathan that. I just miss when it used to be easy. When it used to be Brooke, Jake, and Haley." Brooke said as she collapsed on the couch next to the two girls who immediately started to comfort her.

"Brooke I know it may not be the same but would you like to spend Christmas with me? I mean you would have Rachel, me, Lucas, Nathan and Haley there to spend Christmas with." Brittany offered as she took Brooke's hand in hers and smiled at her.

"No. I don't want to impose on you guys." Brooke said shaking her head and looking down at her hands.

"Then what are you going to do the whole time Brooke? I mean you aren't going to spend Christmas alone." Rachel spoke up and looked at Brooke expectantly.

"Don't worry guys. I'll grab some Ben and Jerry's a couple of Christmas movies and I'll be good. You guys have fun." Brooke reassured them with a fake smile. She knew she didn't want to spend Christmas all by herself.

"Bullshit. You're coming home with us." Rachel said as got up and headed toward Brooke's room.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Brooke asked with a sigh as she followed Rachel into her room. Rachel looked at her with a small smirk and grabbed Brooke's suitcase from the corner.

"I'm packing. Your coming back with us to Charlotte." Rachel said simply as she started to throw warm clothes in the suitcase for Brooke.

"Rachel I don't." Brooke started as she rolled her eyes.

"No Brooke she's right. You're coming back home with us. Were not going to let you spend Christmas alone." Brittany said as she looked at Rachel and agreed with her. She loved Brooke like a sister and was not going to let her spend the holiday alone.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Brooke asked with a small groan.

"Nope. Our flight leaves a day after the boys' flight. I'll order you ticket. And you don't have to worry about bitchy she's flying down when Nathan flies out so we'll be rid of her a day earlier." Rachel said with a smug smile as she started to walk out of the room and left Brittany to packing Brooke's bags.

* * *

"Dude! No way!"

"Dude yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But why?"

"Because she asked."

"Your such an ass Luke. I told you to break it off with her when you guys first started dating, as you like to call it. And now she's going to be spending Christmas with us." Nathan told Lucas as he watched him continue to pack his bag. They left for Charlotte the next day and he still wasn't finished. But leave it to Lucas to be lazy and do it at the last minute.

"So what? Was I supposed to tell her that she couldn't come with me to Charlotte for Christmas?" Lucas asked, as he looked up at his little brother.

"Uhh…yeah that would have been great." Nathan said giving Lucas a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look it's just seven days and then afterwards I'll break up with her. I want to have a good holiday this year. No fights. No nothing. Not like last year." Lucas said referring to their Christmas the year before when Nathan and him got into a vicious argument with their father Dan Scott.

"Whatever you say. I think its retarded for you to hold onto the relationship until after Christmas." Nathan said shaking his head. He just wished Lucas would leave Anna. But before Lucas could say something there was a slam of the front door.

"Hola my babes!" Brooke greeted as she rushed into the room and collapsed on Lucas' bed. Nathan noticed the smile on Lucas' face as soon as the cheery brunette entered.

"Your babes?" Nathan asked looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah. Well you're my sexy babe Nathan for obvious reasons." Brooke told him as she nodded her head and flashed him a dimpled smile.

"And what about me?" Lucas asked as he stopped from packing for a moment and nudged her stomach.

"Oh you. You're my blonde babe." Brooke answered as she hit Lucas' hand and gave him a smile.

"And why am I your blonde babe? Why can't I get something like Nate? You know hot, sexy, handsome." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a cocky smirk. Nathan let out a small laugh and lay on the bed next to Brooke who immediately laid her head on his arm.

"Because then that would be a lie." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a look of disbelief.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Lucas asked as he gasped and looked at Brooke with fake hurt.

"No. No. I'm just not calling your pretty." Brooke said with a laugh as she shook her head. Nathan again let out a small laugh.

"Well what brings you to our humble abode?" Nathan asked as he tilted his head down to look at Brooke.

"Well Brittany and Rachel are being total bitchtators so I decided to make a run for it." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes thinking about her two friends. Nathan looked at Brooke with an eyebrow raised. Yes, Brooke Davis did have a way with words.

"Bitchtators?" Nathan asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Don't ask." Brooke told him flatly as she looked up at him.

"Okay, so what are you doing for Christmas?" Lucas asked as he smiled down at her and started packing again.

"Ugh… I don't know yet. I haven't figured it out." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes thinking of Christmas. She didn't want to tell them she was going down to Charlotte with them because she was still not sure about it yet. Even though, Rachel and Brittany were forcing her though.

"Oh Brooke. I'm sorry for the whole Haley not being with you on Christmas day thing but I just I don't know asked her to come down with me for Christmas and I didn't think she would say yes but she did. And I know that you are upset about it." Nathan apologized feeling and for taking Haley away from Brooke. Nathan had no problem with Brooke and on more than one occasion he even suggested that they hang out with the bubbly brunette but Haley always said that it was okay they didn't need to hang out with Brooke.

"It's okay Nate. I understand. It's not your fault Haley and I are having problems so don't blame yourself for it." Brooke said with a small smile as she sat up and looked down at Nathan.

"Okay, but I just feel like this whole thing started because of me and I know that you guys have been best friends forever and I don't wanna ruin that." Nathan said giving Brooke an unsure look. He had gotten to know Brooke over the last couple of months and he knew she sometimes pretended like everything was alright.

"Don't apologize Nathan. Like I said it's not your fault Haley is a bitch. And to be perfectly honest I'm not even that upset I mean we all have our bitchy moments I guess Haley's is right now." Brooke reassured Nathan as she touched his arm gently.

"Okay good. Because you're her best friend and she loves you to death." Nathan said as he took a breath of relief.

"Thanks for caring though." Brooke said with a smile.

"Of course. Penelope." Nathan said with a smile as he used Brooke's middle name. She had made a deal with Nathan to tell him her middle name if he told her his so that they could have their very own nicknames for eachother.

"Your the best Royal." Brooke laughed as she leaned down and hugged him. A clearing of a throat interrupted them and Nathan stifled a laugh as he saw Lucas send him a glare.

"Okay cute friend moment over." Lucas said obviously annoyed as he zipped up his suitcase and threw it on the floor.

"Aww…is my squinty jealous he doesn't get any love from me?" Brooke asked in a baby tone as she crawled over to Lucas and pinched his cheeks tightly.

"I never get any hugs." Lucas said simply as he crossed his arms across his chest and smiled at Brooke.

"That's because I don't hug dirty animals." Brooke said with a small smile. Nathan laughed out loud at this and sat back to enjoy their playful banter.

"Okay looks who's talking about dirty animals rat." Lucas said as he playfully glared at Brooke.

"Ugh! Ape boy!" Brooke said as she hit his shoulder and glared back at him. Nathan smiled knowing that these two were either going to hook up or end up getting together. Whichever he was just waiting to see it happen.

"Shut up you!" Lucas yelled as he lightly began to tickle her. She started to squirm under his embrace as her giggles filled the room. "Nathan! Help!" Lucas yelled as he looked at Nathan for help. Nathan wanted to leave them alone but when he saw how helpless Brooke was he couldn't help it. He got up and started to tickle her legs and feet.

"NO! Stop guys! Please!" Brooke got put in between laughs.

"Say the Scott brothers are the sexiest men alive." Lucas said as he continued to tickle her stomach.

"And you worship the ground that they walk on." Nathan laughed as he looked down at the laughing Brooke.

"Ewww! No!" Brooke said as she shook her head fiercely trying to hold in laughter.

"Say it or we won't stop!" Lucas threatened tickling her harder.

"Okay! Okay! Nathan Scott is the sexiest man alive and I worship the ground he walks on!" Brooke shouted in laughter. Nathan smiled and stopped tickling her and moved back to the bed.

"What about me?" Lucas asked as he glared down at her.

"I don't wanna lie!" Brooke laughed.

"You think you're so funny." Lucas said rolling his eyes but stopped tickling her at the same time. Brooke smiled and laid her head against his shoulder trying to regain her breath. Lucas smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist and Nathan looked at this with a smile. They definitely are goingto become more than friends.

"Ummm.Excuse me." A voice said from the doorway. Brooke quickly opened her eyes and moved away from Lucas realizing what was going on. Lucas and Nathan both looked annoyed at the doorway and both brothers got even more annoyed when they saw Anna standing there.

"Anna. What are you doing here?" Lucas said not even trying to mask his annoyance.

"What is going on here?" Anna asked as she glared over at Brooke who was now sitting by Nathan.

"We were making a live porn shoe for you what does it look like were doing." Lucas replied in a sarcastic tone. Brooke and Nathan both tried to stifle their laughter at this.

"Who is she Luke?" Anna asked pointing towards Brooke who was looking her up and down.

"Ugh. Not like you deserve to know but Brooke this is my hoe Anna. Anna this is my friend Brooke." Lucas said cringing when he called Brooke his friend. Over the last two months whatever feeling he had for Brooke at first now started to grow stronger and he knew he more than liked her now.

"Hi. Lucas' girlfriend Anna." Anna said as she went up to Brooke and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Lucas never mentioned he had a girlfriend to me in the last four moths I've known him." Brooke replied in a sugar sweet tone.

"Is that so?" Anna asked sending a glare towards Lucas. Lucas just shrugged and looked at Brooke.

"P lets go and give these two time to talk." Nathan said as he got up from the bed and pulled Brooke up with him. Brooke gave Anna a fake smile before brushing past her. As she was leaving she felt a wave of jealousy hit her when she saw Anna lean up and give Lucas a kiss. _Did she like Lucas?_


	10. Surprise Visits & Good Talks

* * *

Okay, so I returned from my trip two days earlier than expected because my friend's grandma is such an attention getter and she started whining about her back. BUt that besides the point anyway I wasn't going to update til monday but with all the great reviews and feedback I've decided I could give you guys one more chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

"I think I'm jet lagged." Brooke complained as she walked through the airport of Charlotte, North Carolina with her two friends. It had taken a lot of convincing on Brittany and Rachel's part but finally Brooke gave in and finally decided to go back home with the two girls for Christmas.

"Brooke, how can you be jet lagged? We were only on the plane for like an hour and a half." Brittany said with a small laugh as she looked at Brooke.

"Hello My name

is Brooke Davis and I'm jet lagged. See it's possible." Brooke said dramatically as she waved her hand in the air.

"Hey dumb and dumber." Rachel called out as she turned to face them and shifter her bags in her hands.

"Ugh! We are not Nathan and Lucas!" Brooke said with a fake gasp, as she looked at Rachel offended. Brittany smiled a little Brooke was getting back to her old self as the days went on. She was getting more fun and playful.

"You guys are the female versions of Nathan and Lucas." Rachel smirked as Brooke and Brittany stopped in front of her.

"No we are not. Okay, maybe Brittany is Lucas' female version in the looks department." Brooke started on one of rants as she looked down at her hands.

"Shut up. I don't even know how we got into this conversation. But who's picking us up Britt?" Rachel said putting her hand in Brooke's face to shut her up and turning to Brittany.

"I don't know I guess my- Daddy!" Brittany yelled as she ran into the arms of a middle-aged man with brown hair.

"I guess we got our answer." Brooke smiled as she started to walk toward the father and daughter. Rachel smirked and followed behind Brooke.

"Hey Mr. Scott." Rachel greeted with a smile as Brittany pulled out of the hug from her father.

"Hey Reddy." He greeted with a smile as he used Rachel's nickname. "And who is this beautiful lady?" He asked as he saw Brooke standing there.

"Your married daddy." Brittany said as she hit his shoulder and they both let out a laugh.

"I know but what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her." He joked as he winked at Brooke who let out a small laugh.

"Humph. Let me find out. But daddy this is Brooke Davis a friend of mine from school. Brooke this is my dad Keith Scott." Brittany introduced the two. Brooke smiled at the man in front of her and returned the gesture.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott." Brooke said as she reached out her hand for him to shake.

"You to Brooke." Mr. Scott replied as he brought Brooke's hand up to his lips and kissed it. _Now I see where Lucas and Nathan get their charm._ "But please call me Keith. Mr. Scott makes me sound old." Keith said as he let go of Brooke's hand and offered her another smile.

"Okay Keith it's nice to meet you." Brooke said as she showed him her dimples.

"Well lets get going Bunny. We have to meet your mom, and your brothers at the café." Keith said as he turned toward Brittany. Brittany nodded and grabbed her bags that she had placed beside her. Looping her arm with her fathers Brittany began walking out of the airport with Brooke and Rachel close behind.

"Papa Scott is hot." Brooke whispered to Rachel as they followed the two to the car.

"Ewww…He's like my own father Brooke!" Rachel said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So, he's not mine." Brooke said with a shrug. "But I don't see how he and Lucas or Brittany are related fort hat matter. Nathan maybe I can find some similarities but not the other two." Brooke said, as she looked at Rachel confused.

"That's because Keith isn't any of their fathers." Rachel answered as she smiled down at Brooke and struggled with her luggage.

"But-" Brooke started confused as she pointed to Keith who was engaged in a conversation with his daughter.

"She calls him daddy I know." Rachel finished with a smirk as she looked at Brooke with knowing eyes.

"And because her last name is Scott." Brooke said as she finally got over her confusion and shook her head. Her head was running a mile a minute.

"Well it's complicated really. Lucas, Nathan, and Brittany's father Dan is a real ass. He left Karen their mother after Brittany was born and then Keith his brother was hopelessly in love with Karen and he helped them out ever since the kids were born. And then when Nathan and Lucas were three and Brittany was two Keith and Karen got married and have been ever since." Rachel explained quietly so Keith would not overhear what they were saying.

"Wait- So Brittany's mom married her fathers brother?" Brooke asked as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Rachel in surprise.

"It's the Scott family for you." Rachel said with a shrug as she dragged Brooke the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

"So your not a basketball player?" Brooke asked Keith as she held her arm in his and walked towards the café. On the way there Brooke and Keith got to talk and they hit it off really well.

"Nope. I can't play to save my life." Keith answered as he shook his head and smiled down at Brooke.

"Oh. Your cool. I like you." Brooke said bluntly as she shrugged and Keith opened the door for her. Rachel and Brittany entering after them.

"Well thank you. I like you to." Keith smiled. And he did. He liked Brooke's spunk and he thought she was absolutely adorable and funny.

"Brittany?" A voice came from behind the counter. Brooke looked up to see a dark haired woman standing there looking at Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom!" Brittany yelled as she ran past Keith and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Oh my girl! It's so good to see you." The woman said as she hugged Brittany tightly. "And hello Miss. Rachel." Karen said as she let go of Brittany and looked at Rachel.

"Hey Ant Karen." Rachel smiled as she walked over and gave the woman a hug also.

"Oh mom. I want you to meet my friend from college Brooke Davis. Brooke this is my mom Karen Scott." Brittany said as she grabbed Brooke out of her fathers embrace and brought her toward the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Scott. Nice to meet you." Brooke said as she shook the lady's hand and smiled at her.

"Call me Karen. And it's nice to meet you to Brooke." Karen smiled and let go of the girls' hand.

"Mommy. Daddy Brooke is also going to be staying with us for the holidays. She doesn't have a place to go so Rachel and I invited her." Brittany told her mother and father as she looked at them.

"Oh, that's awful. Where are your parents?" Karen asked with a gasp as she held her chest as if something just scared her.

"Caribbean." Brooke answered quietly looking down at her feet.

"Well in that case of course you can spend Christmas with us. We would love to have you." Karen said as she pushed past Brittany and brought Brooke into a hug. Brooke was surprised but hugged back herself.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled at both Keith and Karen gratefully.

"Hey mom! Dad! I got the- Britt!" Nathan smiled when he spotted his sister standing in the small café.

"Hey Nate." Brittany smiled and went over to hug her brother.

"Hey Rach." Nathan greeted as he waved at his best friend.

"Hey Dork." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And what do we have here? Why it's Miss. Brookie Davie." Nathan said, as he looked over at Brooke surprised. _Lucas is going to love this._

"Hey Natey Scottie." Brooke laughed as she walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Ooh what you got in the bags?" Brooke asked as she noticed a couple of various bags in his hand.

"Gifts for Christmas." Nathan answered simply with a small shrug.

"No. I thought it was Hanukah." Brooke said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him. "Do you have my present in there?" Brooke asked as she tried to peak into the bags.

"I picked up a little something you might like but your just going to have to wait until Christmas." Nathan told her with a smirk adorning his face.

"But that's in three days! I can't wait three whole days!" Brooke whined as she stomped her foot on the ground in protest.

"With a best friend like Haley I would think you would learn to be patient." Nathan said to Brooke as he looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"Speaking of where is she?" Rachel asked as she looked out the window of the café only to see Haley and Lucas laughing about something on their way in. Brooke also spotted this and raised an eyebrow up at Nathan.

"Oh Nathan I think you have some competition." Brooke joked as the two came in arm and arm and still laughing. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then turned to see the two.

"Britty hey!" Lucas said as he spotted his sister and she rushed into his arms to give him a hug.

"Hey big bro." Brittany smiled. "Hey Haley." Brittany said as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Haley.

"Hey Brittany." Haley said as she waved at the girl and unlinked arms with Lucas.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he spotted the girl that was slowly taking over his heart standing next to his mother.

"Hey Luke. Hey Hales." Brooke smiled as she waved at them and gave them smiles.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke!" Haley yelled as she ran to her best friend and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad you're here!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke tightly. To Rachel's dismay and Brittany's surprise Brooke hugged Haley back.

"Hey Hales. It's good to see you." Brooke whispered. She knew that no matter how mad she was at Haley; Haley was still her best friend and she was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Okay Haley. Give me some Brooke time." Lucas said as he went over to the best friends and gently pushed Haley away sending her a playful glare.

"Brooke time?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow as she hugged Lucas. This was one of the first times she hugged Lucas only on some occasions did she hug him and that was hardly ever.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here." Lucas found himself saying as he hugged Brooke tightly to his chest not wanting to let her go. As they pulled away Brooke gave him a weird look but shook it off. "What are you doing here anyway?" Lucas asked as he saw everyone giving him the same look Brooke was throwing him.

"I'm going to be spending Christmas with you. Now aren't you happy?' Brooke asked playfully as she leaned up and squeezed Lucas' cheeks.

"Stop. And nope this is pure torture." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes and pretended to be in pain.

"Oh yeah that's what your saying now. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here." Brooke repeated Lucas' words from moments ago in a deep voice and everyone laughed at her.

"Shut up Davis." Lucas warned playfully as a big smile spread across his face.

"You Scott." Brooke replied flatly.

"Okay well who's hungry?" Karen asked interrupting the two before they could get into one of their playful rants.

"I am!" A collective response was heard throughout the café.

* * *

Dinner went well everyone ate and told them their expectations after college and so forth. Everyone including Karen and Keith noticed the excessive flirting between Brooke and Lucas. And everyone was almost sure that Lucas had a thing for the bubbly brunette but as for Brooke they weren't so clear on her. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't. Well it was dessert and everyone was telling stories and laughing when Brooke found this time to slip out to find Lucas who she noticed left a while ago.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she was sure no one was looking she ran up the stairs she had seen Lucas go up moments before. She found him standing at the edge of the café roof looking out at the town.

"Hey." She said quietly scaring him. She let out a quiet laugh when he jumped slightly but turned around to see her.

"Hey." He responded as he gave her a smile. She walked over to him and sat down on a chair that was sitting up there.

"I saw you slip up here and I wanted to see if you were okay." Brooke told him as she looked up at him to see him staring back out into the night.

"It's gorgeous out here. Isn't it?" Lucas asked not looking at Brooke. "I always used to come up here and think when I was in high school. This was my serene place. Away from all the partying, basketball, and girls." Lucas continued when he noticed Brooke wasn't going to answer his question.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked after a moment of silence.

"Everything." Lucas replied simply. Brooke smiled and got up. She walked over to Lucas and stood in front of him and looked out at the night sky also.

"It's a beautiful place." Brooke told him as she once again looked up at him. Lucas looked down at her and smiled. "So tell me about Anna." Brooke said wanting to get to the bottom of his girlfriend situation. She didn't know why but it had been bothering her since she met the girl.

"What about her?" Lucas asked confused.

"I mean why didn't you tell me about her." Brooke told him with a shrug. She didn't know why but she wanted to know everything about Anna and Lucas.

"I don't know. We were fighting. We hated eachother. And it just wasn't important at the time." Lucas told her simply.

"Do you love her?" Brooke found herself asking.

"No. God no. I don't love her." Lucas said shaking his head furiously and looking at Brooke as if she were crazy.

"Then why are you with her?" Brooke asked. She knew she was being nosey but the questions just came flowing out and she had no control.

"I was able to talk to her when it all began. We started out as friends and then when we decided to take it to the next level she changed. I mean I have always been an asshole and I openly admit that but she changed from the sweet girl I could talk to into this slut that opens her legs for everyone. She's kind of like my safe haven though. Because no matter who leaves me Anna is always going to be there." Lucas explained to Brooke with so much passion.

"But aren't you tired of living safe Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Sometimes." Lucas answered honestly with a sigh. Brooke smiled slightly as she shivered. Lucas noticed this and brought her closer to him wrapping an arm around her. Brooke smiled up at him and put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his side.

"You'll find the one Lucas. All you have to do is wait." Brooke told him as she stared up into the night sky. She was not only reassuring him but she was reassuring herself as well.


	11. When the Past Returns

OKay, so I just finished Chapter twelve and I already have half of chapter 13 writtena and I was so excited that I had to post Chap 11. You guys are going to love me! Well I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

It had been two days since the girls arrived and yesterday they spent the day at the mall with Karen doing last minute Christmas shopping. Booke and Lucas had hardly talked since the night on the roof but they felt a connection to eachother that the other couldn't deny. It was now Christmas Eve morning.

"Morning ma." Lucas greeted as he walked up to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Luke. What are you doing up so early?" Karen asked as she looked up from the breakfast she was making to look at her oldest child.

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep." Lucas answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh. So are you excited for Christmas?" Karen asked as she went into the fridge to get the eggs out.

"Yeah. I guess." Lucas said with a shrug. The truth was he was excited to be spending Christmas with Brooke. He only had two more days to spend with her before Anna got into town for New Year's and he wasn't to happy about that.

"Morning Karen. Morning Luke." Brooke greeted cheerily as she entered the kitchen and went straight to the orange juice. Karen watched as her son's smile got bigger on his face.

"Morning Brooke." Karen smiled at the young girl. Karen and Brooke had grown close in the two days she had been there and Karen liked her a lot. She considered Brooke like another daughter.

"What are you excited about Lucas?" Brooke asked turning to face him as she drank her orange juice.

"Nothing really." Lucas answered with another shrug. Brooke finished her orange juice and rolled her eyes at him.

"Your such a dork. No wonder I hate cheering for you." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a sweet smile and dodged a piece of already finished bacon that Lucas sent flying.

"Stop it kids." Karen said in warning tone as she went back to the eggs. Letting a small smile crack when she saw Brooke stick her tongue out at Lucas.

"I'm cold." Brooke complained as she walked around the kitchen counter and towards the doorway. A little near Lucas.

"Oh is the Brooke baby cold?" Lucas asked in a baby voice, as he looked at Brooke a small smirk playing on his lips. Brooke nodded her head slowly at his question. "Come here." Lucas said pulling her closer to him. He put Brooke in between his legs and placed his arms around her waist and Brooke leaned into him.

"So Karen, what are you making?" Brooke asked as Lucas put his chin on top of her head.

"Eggs, bacon, and waffles." Karen answered as she glanced up briefly at the two kids that stood in front of her. She smiled and wished she had a camera. She knew the two definitely had a thing for eachother. They flirted excessively and they both found different excuses to touch eachother. She also thought that Brooke was perfect for her son. Different from the other girls Lucas played around with or brought home. She just wished that if it came down to it and the two got together Lucas wouldn't ruin probably the best thing that ever happened to him.

"My mom makes the best waffles." Lucas said as he smiled at his mother.

"Lucas there frozen." Karen said looking at her son as if he were the dumbest person in the world. Brooke burst out in laughter at this.

"Shut up Brooke." Lucas said as he glared down at her playfully. Brooke gave him a charming smile and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Crap!" Karen exclaimed as she started to look through different cabinets.

"What?" Brooke looked at Karen alarmed afraid that something happened.

"I don't have frosting." Karen told Brooke as she continued to shuffle through the kitchen.

"What the hell do you need frosting for?" Lucas asked looking at his mother confused.

"Watch your language Lucas Scott!" Karen said in a warning tone as she stopped her frantic movements to glare at her oldest son.

"Yeah! Watch your language mister!" Brooke laughed as she turned around in Lucas' arms and pointed a finger in his face.

"Oh shut it little girl." Lucas said rolling his eyes playfully at Brooke and hitting her finger away.

"Anyway, I'm going to make a cake but I don't have any chocolate frosting." Karen complained as she put her hands on her hips and looked defeated.

"Brooke and I will go get you some frosting from the store if you would like ma." Lucas suggested quickly. He jumped at any chance to be alone with Brooke. He had hardly spent any time with her these last couple of days because she was always with the girls.

"Are you kids sure?" Karen asked as she looked at Brooke with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I don't mind Karen. As long as Lucas keeps his mouth shut." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with a cheeky grin.

"Har har your so funny Brooke." Lucas replied sarcastically as he moved his arms from around her waist and tickled her lightly.

* * *

"Brooke hurry up!" Lucas yelled as he looked back at the brunette. She was leaning against the front of the grocery shop fixing her boot. His mother had insisted they walk since it was only three blocks away but so far Brooke stopped every five seconds to fix herself.

"Okay Scott. Calm down." Brooke grumbled as she walked up to Lucas with a slight glare. Lucas just rolled his eyes and pulled Brooke into the store with him.

"Okay so let's get the frosting and we can go." Lucas said as he released her arm and started walking toward an aisle.

"Wait! Lucas." Brooke said stopping Lucas with her arm.

"What Brooke?" Lucas asked patiently as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we get whipped cream and fudge?" Brooke asked as she started to drag him down another aisle.

"Why do we need whipped cream and fudge? I mean unless you're going to use them on me of course." Lucas said as a smile graced his face. He definitely wouldn't mind Brooke using whipped cream and fudge on him.

"Never going to happen Scott so get your mind out of the gutter. And we need them for the ice cream sundaes!" Brooke told him simply as she shook her head at him and started to grab the whipped cream and fudge of the shelf.

"Ice cream sundaes?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrow at Brooke once again.

"Yeah you know to eat. Gosh Lucas your so slow!" Brooke said as she dumped the products in the basket she had grabbed from the front. Lucas chuckled slightly and shook his head at Brooke. She looked so cute in her ugg boots.

"Why are you going to eat ice cream sundaes? Its in the middle of the winter." Lucas pointed out giving her a confused look. He knew that Brooke didn't care if it was spring or winter he just enjoyed seeing her mad.

"Because their good. So what if it's cold?" Brooke asked with a shrug as she followed Lucas out of the aisle.

"Your something else Brooke Davis." Lucas laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder and started to walk toward the cake aisle with her. Once they got to the aisle Lucas grabbed the chocolate frosting and threw it into Brooke's basket. "What?" Lucas asked looking down at her as she grabbed his arm in a tight embrace.

"Lucas. There's someone staring at us." She said quietly as she looked in front of Lucas. Lucas gave her a confused look and then looked up to see indeed see a skinny curly blonde staring intently at the two of them. Lucas' jaw clenched when he saw her. She was none other than Peyton Sawyer.

"Just ignore her Brooke." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear and put his arm tighter around her shoulders. Brooke nodded her head and they both started out of the aisle and towards the registers when the girl who had been staring at them popped up in front of them and blocked their way.

"Hi Lucas!" She greeted happily with a smile on her face.

"Uhh…Hey Peyton." Lucas said uncomfortably as he gave her a small wave with his free hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…girlfriend?" Peyton said as she looked over at Brooke. Brooke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and turned to Lucas.

"She's no my girlfriend she's my friend Peyton. And her name is Brooke. Brooke Davis. Brooke this is…Uhh…Peyton." Lucas said as he gave Peyton a glare and pointed at Brooke.

"Hi." Brooke said giving her a wave and then she looked down at her feet.

"So, since she isn't your girlfriend you wanna go out and get something to eat? I mean we can catch up with eachother." Peyton said as she ignored Brooke and turned back to Lucas.

"I don't think that's a good idea Peyton." Lucas said as he shook his head at the blonde.

"Why not Lucas? I just wanna see how you've been and catch up on old times." Peyton asked as she looked at Lucas taken aback by his tone.

"I've been good. And it's not a good idea because we don't exactly have any good old memories to talk about." Lucas stated the last part sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her.

"So your still mad at me?" Peyton asked with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not stupid enough to hold a grudge on someone for something that happened more than two years ago. But let's just say that you're officially on my hate list right now." Lucas bit back rudely.

"So what your saying is you got over it but you hate me?" Peyton asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Peyton. Have a Merry fuckin Christmas. I hope I don't see you around." Lucas said as he released Brooke from his grasp and walked past Peyton out of the aisle. Brooke looked shocked at what just happened and then looked at Peyton who had anger and jealousy in her eyes.

* * *

"Lucas wait!" Brooke called out as she to pushed past Peyton and after Lucas. But he was to quick and he was already gone from the store by the time she got to the front.

"Lucas! Lucas come on! What was that?" Brooke asked as she followed a now pissed off Lucas into his mother's house. The door slammed behind them and Lucas started on his way upstairs. "Lucas! Stop! Lucas!" Brooke yelled loudly but to no avail. Because a minute later you could hear Lucas' door slam.

"What is going on?" Karen asked as she appeared in the hallway with Nathan, Brittany, Haley, and Rachel looking at her confused.

"I don't know we were at the grocery store and we bumped into a girl named Peyton. Lucas exchanged a couple of not so nice words with her and then stormed out of the store. He won't talk to me and I don't know what's going on." Brooke explained to them with a slight shrug as she looked at the stairs sadly where Lucas had just gone up. She noticed how everybody except Haley and herself exchanged looks.

"I'll go talk to him." Nathan announced as he started up the stairs. He gave Brooke a small smile and she nodded.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked once he reached Lucas' room. He heard a grunt of approval and walked into Lucas' room to see him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "So I heard you bumped into Peyton." Nathan said as he closed the door behind him and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, she was at the grocery store. She had the nerve to come and try to talk to me." Lucas nodded not taking his eyes from above him.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked trying to get the whole story. He knew Brooke had no idea what was going on so she wouldn't be to good on details.

"She asked if Brooke was my girlfriend and when I replied that we were just friends Peyton suggested we go out and catch up on old memories. Old memories? Can you believe that shit?" Lucas said as he shook his head. He didn't know why Peyton had to ruin such a good day.

"She really asked you that? I mean isn't she with Felix?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door.

"I don't know. I didn't see him with her. But I still can't believe she had the nerve to ask me that." Lucas said as he sat up and rubbed his temples as if he and a headache.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Did she honestly think that you would have forgotten about what she did?" Nathan asked as he shook his head. He always knew Peyton wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but this just made her completely dumb.

"Oh that's not even the best part. She seemed so shocked when I told her I hated her. She expected me to love her man." Lucas said with a bitter laugh.

"Wow I always knew there was something not right in Peyton's head." Nathan chuckled as he thought of the curly blonde. "But Brooke is worried about you Luke. She came in here yelling and she didn't know what to do." Nathan said as the brunette that currently held his brother's heart flashed in his mind.

"Shit! I just left her. I ran and she tried to catch up with me but I ran to fast. She's probably so mad at me right now." Lucas said as he smacked his head. In his anger he completely forgot about Brooke and why he was in the grocery store in the first place.

"Nah. I don't think so." Nathan smiled as he shook his head.

"Really? Did she say anything to you?" Lucas asked quickly. He just got a friendship with Brooke and he didn't want to ruin it. Ever.

"No she didn't say anything. I think she understands that you just don't like Peyton. She knew you didn't mean to just walk out like that." Nathan shrugged as he looked at his brother. "Plus you like her. And I know it may not seem like it but she likes you to." Nathan told Lucas as he went up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Brooke doesn't like me like that." Lucas said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah Brooke is a flirt. I mean me and her throw flirty comment with eachother all the time but have you ever noticed that at the end of the night she always ends up in your arms? She always finds a way to you Lucas. And I know its not just because Haley and I have something going on. It's because she likes you man." Nathan said with a smile. He knew that Brooke and Lucas liked eachother as more than friends. He just now wished that they would give in to their feelings.

"I really screwed up this time though." Lucas said with a sigh. Before Nathan could say anything he ran out of his bedroom door and downstairs only to discover it empty. "Where are they?" He asked the empty house.

"Probably the café." Nathan answered from behind him.

* * *

"Mom where is Brooke?" Was the first thing Lucas asked when he entered the café. Karen gave him a huge smile and pointed toward the roof. Lucas gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ran to the roof to find Brooke sitting there by herself staring out at the sky.

"Hey. My mom told me you were up here." Lucas said as he made his presence known. Brooke jumped a little before turning to face Lucas. She gave him a small smile and gestured for him to come over to her. Lucas walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I was worried about you." Brooke mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I was just so mad." Lucas whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"Who was she Luke? I mean I heard Rachel mention a Peyton once. And now you get all bothered when she talked to you." Brooke said as she pulled her head away from his shoulder to look up into his eyes. Brooke saw the hesitant expression he wore. "Never mind. You don't' have to tell me. I just wanted to know why she got you so mad. But its none of my business." Brooke said as she shook her head. She moved out of Lucas' arms and went to look out at the sky again.

"She was my ex-girlfriend." Lucas found himself saying quietly. Brooke turned to look at him with a expression of surprise on her face.

"Lucas. I'm sorry." Brooke apologized. She knew what it was like not to want to talk about exes. Especially with people you hardly knew.

"No. She cheated on me with my best friend. Felix was his name. We went out for two years in high school from freshman year to the very beginning of junior year. I caught her in my dad' beach house at a party one night and she cheated on me. I was so hurt. She was the only girl I really honestly loved." Lucas said as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Lucas. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"No. I'm glad you did. I never tell anyone about this. Not Brittany or even Nathan. I just loved her so much you know. But after she cheated I realized something. Yeah, I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. I got over the situation fast but I was hurt you know. I cared about her deeply." Lucas said with a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Then you were in love with her." Brooke interjected simply.

"No. I wasn't. Because I knew if I was I would have forgiven her. I wouldn't have been able to give her up so easily. There would be no way I would be able to live without her. But I did." Lucas told Brooke as he looked up into her eyes. Brooke not being able to form words just ran into Lucas' arms and hugged him tightly. As she was hugging him something hit her like a rock. She had feelings for Lucas Scott.


	12. Christmas Day

Okay so I know this chapter might seemed rush but I had serious writer block and didn't know how to go about this chapter but I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Brittany."

"Haley."

"Brittany."

"Haley!"

"Brittany!"

"Brooke."

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, but I am now. With you and Hales whispering each other's names like you have no type of sense." Brooke grumbled as she sat up in bed and looked at her two friends. Somehow they had three ended up in the same room with Brittany sleeping on the floor and Haley and Brooke sleeping in the same bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Brittany and Haley yelled at the same time as they both looked up at Brooke.

"Merry Christmas assholes." Brooke mumbled as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"We should wake everyone up." Brittany suggested as her and Haley laughed at Brooke.

"I'll wake Nathan." Haley said quickly as she raised her hand.

"And I'll wake Rachel. Brooke you take Lucas." Brittany agreed as she stood up from the pillow bed she made on the floor.

"OH-KAY." Brooke got out between yawns. The three girls made their way into the hallway and went to their significant rooms. They silently counter to three before entering the rooms with big smiles on the faces. Brooke laughed quietly when she saw Lucas lying asleep on his bed with his body going across it. He had no covers on and his bare chest was showing. His blonde head of hair was halfway off the bed and his hair was in all different directions. His mouth was slightly open and you could hear quiet snores coming from his body. Brooke was broken out of her trance when she heard yells and squeals coming from the other rooms. She closed the door behind her and crept to Lucas' bed. With out much thought she jumped on Lucas' bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled as she landed on top of Lucas' chest almost falling off when he shot up in bed immediately.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Lucas asked as he looked around his room.

"In your bed dumbass." Brooke said as she gave him an expression that said 'duh'.

"Well thanks Ms. Obvious. Why are you waking me up at eight in the morning anyway?" Lucas asked when he saw Brooke sitting on him. He looked over at his clock to see it read **8:03**.

"Because it's Christmas morning silly. Wake up." Brooke said with a giggle as she slapped Lucas' naked chest.

"I know but you couldn't let me sleep?" Lucas asked as he grabbed Brooke's waist as she started to squirm on his stomach.

"Nope. Up! UP!" Brooke said as she shook her head at him.

"Come on five more minutes! Pwease." Lucas said as he looked up at Brooke with huge puppy dog eyes. Brooke pinched his cheeks together and laughed a bit before shaking her head.

"Out of bed mister." Brooke said as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at him firmly.

"Nope. I'm going back to sleep and you coming with me. Let's go!" Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke firmly and brought her down into the bed with him. He placed the sheets half way on their bodies and brought Brooke's body to his as she laid her head on the pillow giggling.

"Lucas! Come on! Let me go!" Brooke laughed as she started to squirm. Lucas just brought her closer to his body.

"Shhh. Sleepy time. Close your eyes and drift away into dream world." Lucas muttered as he closed his eyes and started to drift back into sleep. He noticed Brooke got really quiet and was laying still. He smiled to himself but it quickly turned into a frown when Brooke spoke again.

"Lucas." She whispered as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"What Brooke?" He muttered annoyed but still kept his eyes close.

"It's Christmas and I'm bored." She whispered back.

"Why are you whispering? And I'm tired. Now sleep." Lucas said firmly. He started to laugh when Brooke gently started tickling his sides. "Stop! Brooke!" He laughed. Brooke smiled and once again got on top of him so she was straddling his chest. She started to tickle him all over now and Lucas just lay there laughing.

"No. I will not stop until you get your lazy ass out of bed and down to those presents!" Brooke said as she shook her head stubbornly and continued to tickle Lucas. Finally gaining his composure Lucas flipped them over and was now straddling Brooke's hips.

"Oh what are you going to do now Miss. Davis?" Lucas asked as he looked down at her mischievously.

"Lucas. Please. I'm sorry. Don't I-AHHHHH!" Brooke giggled as Lucas started to tickle her. "Stop! You can sleep! You can sleep!" Brooke laughed. Lucas however ignored her and continued with what he was doing until a flash from the doorway caught his attention. He let go of Brooke and looked back to see his mother, father, brother, sister, Haley and Rachel standing in the doorway smiling at them. Rachel holding a camera in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your _innocent_ tickling but we really want to open our presents now." Rachel said with a smirk as she emphasized innocent. Lucas smirked and got off of Brooke who immediately stood up and fixed her pajamas.

"Merry Christmas Karen, Keith, Nathan, and Rachel." Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to them and placed a kiss on Nathan and Keith's cheeks.

"Merry Christmas dimples." Keith laughed as he used the nickname he made up for her. With one last smile Brooke sauntered into her room to get dressed.

* * *

"Presents!" Brooke cried as she ran into the living room and landed on the couch. Everyone looked up at her and started to laugh. Brooke watched bored as everyone opened his or her presents.

Nathan had gotten some new clothes and sneakers from his parents. Brittany had gotten him some cologne. Rachel had gotten him a pair of sneakers. Brooke gave Nathan a cute little basketball bear that she claimed look like him. Lucas had given his brother money. And Haley gave Nathan a watch.

Brittany had also gotten new clothes from her parents. Nathan got his baby sister a gift certificate to the mall. Rachel had gotten her some perfume. Haley got her a new outfit. Brooke had gotten her some stuff from Victoria Secret. Lucas gave his sister money as well.

Rachel had gotten some clothes and gift certificates from everyone else. Except Nathan who gave her a 100 dollars.

Haley had got a gift certificate to the mall from Nathan's parents. Rachel had just given her some condoms and a small wink. Brittany got Haley some shirts. Brooke had given Haley some shoes and a homemade card that expressed how much Haley really meant to her. And Nathan gave Haley a wallet and he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Lucas had mostly gotten clothes and sneakers from everyone. Except Brittany got him some cologne.

Brooke had gotten gift certificates from Keith and Karen. Brittany had gotten her a Victoria Secret gift certificate. Rachel had given Brooke a bracelet that said skank on it. Nathan had given Brooke a cute customized shirt that said _Nathan's # 1 P.I.M.P. _as a joke but Brooke loved it. Haley had given Brooke a teddy bear and some clothes and a card that told Brooke how much she loved her. Now it was time for Lucas and Brooke to exchange gifts.

"Here you go squinty." Brooke said casually as she handed him a well-wrapped present.

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas aid as he gave her a playful glare. He unwrapped it to reveal a dog chain that said _Lucas Scott Star Shooting Guard for Duke._ "Wow thanks Brooke this is nice." Lucas said as he looked up at her in awe.

"You welcome. I didn't know what to get you so I figured something basketball related but nothing to basketball-y." Brooke said with a dimpled smile towards him.

"Well I love it. Come here." Lucas said holding his arms out for a hug. Brooke got up and walked over to Lucas who immediately took her in his arms.

"I got you this." Lucas mumbled as he kissed the top of her head and handed her a small black box. Brooke smiled up at him and opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with the words _Brooke Davis. Cheery_. Engraved on it.

"LUCAS! Thank you!" Brooke yelled as she turned around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"So I'm guessing you like it." Lucas chuckled when she pulled away from the hug.

"I loved it." Brooke said with a genuine smile. This Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in the living room later on that day when her phone started to ring. Quickly, she got up and walked toward the entrance of the living room.

"Hello?" Brooke asked as she answered the phone. Not bothering to check who it was on the line first.

"_Cookie! Merry Christmas!" Jake's voice boomed through the phone._

"Jakey! Merry Christmas to you to." Brooke said excitedly into the phone.

"I miss you and Hales. And Jenny says Merry Christmas to. And she misses you." Jake said with a small smile as he looked down at his daughter.

"Awww I miss you and my beautiful goddaughter to. I can't wait to go back home and give her presents to her." Brooke said as she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh gosh. The Brooke Davis spoiling train is back on I see." Jake laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"DUH! I have to spoil my little Jenny bunny." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Mhmm…So tell Hales Merry Christmas for me and that I love her. But I gotta go because Grandma is calling for me. Behave Cookie! I love you!" Jake said into the phone as he heard his grandmother start calling for him.

"Okay. Love you to. Bye." Brooke said with a smile as she hung up the phone. She started to walk into the kitchen just as Lucas was walking in and they both got stuck.

"Move it Luke! I was walking in first!" Brooke shouted as she tried to get past him.

"Nope Davis. I was here first." Lucas said still keeping her pinned to the doorway.

"Mistletoe." Nathan said with a laugh as he pointed above the two bickering kids. They both looked up and indeed saw a little thing of mistletoe above them. "You know what that means. Kiss." Nathan continued as he took Haley in his arms and gave her a small kiss.

Brooke turned to Lucas with a shy smile. "It's just a kiss right?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Lucas nodded and started to lean down to kiss her. Brooke closed her eyes and braced herself. Ever since that day before she had wanted to do nothing but kiss Lucas but refrained herself because she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she opened her eyes and saw Lucas' lips coming towards hers. She felt like just grabbing his face and kissing him senseless.

Finally their lips met and it was magical. Angels sang and fireworks went off in the background. The world fell away and it was only the two of them. Lucas grabbed Brooke by her hips and brought her closer to his body. His tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she finally granted. Brooke threw her arms around his neck just as their tongues started to battle against one another. Both of them knew this was the best kiss of their life and they never wanted it to end.

"Okay it was just a small peck." Haley said breaking them out of their world. Brooke quickly pulled away from Lucas as her face flushed. Lucas looked over at her and then down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Seriously guys I didn't mean for it to be all of that. Damn, ya'll kissed like you've wanted it for days." Nathan laughed as he slung his arm around Haley's shoulders. Lucas glared at his brother while Brooke made a clean break for it and ran back into the living room with Rachel and Brittany.

"I'm sorry Luke." Haley said as she and Nathan followed Brooke into the living room. Lucas rubbed the back of his head nervously before also making his way into the living room. He spotted Brooke laying her head on Brittany's lap and he actually caught her gaze for a moment. He smiled at her and looked towards the stairs. He walked up to his room quietly without anybody noticing.

"Well guys I'm really tired so I'm just going to have to call it a night." Brooke said as she stood up and fake yawned two minutes alter.

"Are you sure Brooke? We can sleep down here." Brittany suggested as she looked up at Brooke.

"Nah. I'm just going to go to bed. But Merry Christmas. And I'll see ya'll in the morning. Night!" Brooke yelled as she ran towards the stairs. She heard everyone yell goodnight after she left but she didn't care. She knocked on Lucas' door and got no answer. After a couple of more knocks she just walked in. She found his room dark and no one was in the bed. "Lucas. Lucas." Brooke whispered as she started into his room looking for him. "AHHHHH!" Brooke yelled as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Shhh.. Davis it's only me." Lucas said as he turned her around in his arms so she was looking up at him.

"Don't ever do that again Lucas!" Brooke scolded as she hit his arm.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Lucas smirked and before Brooke could protest Lucas' mouth was on hers and she was lying on his bed. She didn't know what they were doing but she liked it.


	13. The Next Day

Okay new chapter! YAY! I've gotten up to chapter 18 finished so I'm really excited to add! Lmfao! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Lucas woke up to laughing coming from downstairs. He groaned and closed his eyes not wanting to wake up yet. Turning over on his side and noticed a person lying by his side. His eyes snapped open but as soon as he saw who it was a huge smile broke out on his face. Snuggling up to his chest was none other than Brooke Davis. Lucas' smile only got bigger as memories from last night started to appear in his head and he looked down to reveal Brooke's naked chest slightly covered by his quilt. He looked down at the sleeping beauty and couldn't help but feel happy. He finally had gotten what he wanted. He had Brooke Davis. But panic took over his body as she started to stir in her sleep. He didn't want her to wake up and regret what they did last night. That worry washed away when her hazel green eyes looked into his icy blue ones and a smile graced her lips.

"Morning." She said through a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Morning." Lucas smiled down at her. He was completely entranced by her beauty.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with a small laugh as she finally caught him staring at her. She snuggled her face into his naked chest.

"You." Lucas said simply. He grabbed her by her chin and gently forced her to look at him. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Don't look at me. I'm a hot ass mess." Brooke laughed as she shook her head at Lucas.

"You're a gorgeous hot ass mess." Lucas smiled and once again put his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Your such a dork." Brooke mumbled into his chest as she snuggled into him.

"I would love to wake up every morning like this." Lucas mumbled into her hair as he closed her eyes. He wanted to remember this moment forever because he didn't know what would become of them when they got out of bed.

"Like what?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from his chest and looked up at his questioningly.

"With you in my arms." Lucas answered as he looked down into her eyes. "Naked." He added with laugh.

"This coming from the boy who hated me." Brooke said as she raised an eyebrow at him. Lucas let out a small laugh but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Brooke's lips again. "Stop doing that." Brooke mumbled against his lips.

"Doing what?" Lucas asked not pulling his lips off of hers.

"Kissing me when I'm talking." Brooke said as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"But I like kissing you." Lucas said with a small pout. Brooke looked up at him and stroked his cheek with a small smile on her face.

"Your other half is coming today." Brooke mumbled as a frown appeared on her face. Truth was she didn't want Anna to come. She didn't know what was going on between herself and Lucas but she knew that with Anna here it would make it hard to figure out.

"Brooke!" Lucas groaned as he rolled his head back on the pillow. "Why did you have to remind me?" Lucas asked as he closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the thoughts of Anna coming today.

"Because she's your girlfriend. And you just cheated on her with me." Brooke told him seriously as she sat up in the bed and looked down at him.

"Sweetie we've been cheating on eachother long before you came. And I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." Lucas opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side on the pillow. A small smirk forming on his lips.

"Well when your having amazing sex with the guy you claim to hate so much but who just turned into your friend only months ago I don't think you would be thinking about his girlfriend." Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her bare chest and gave him a firm glare.

"Okay, so you're right. But whatever can't we just lay in bed for awhile?" Lucas asked as he grabbed her arms and forced her to lie on his chest.

"Nope. Because we both have to take showers and get dressed for the day. Plus, Anna should be here around twelve. Or that's what Nathan told us. And lookie there it's already 10:30 so I better get my ass in the shower and dressed." Brooke said with a smirk as she lifted her head off his chest and looked at his bedside clock.

"You just totally ruined my Christmas." Lucas told her with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I was hoping I would." She replied jokingly. Lucas laughed and grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips on hers. But before the kiss could get any more heated Brooke pulled away and hopped off the bed.

"No time for that mister! Now go take a shower!" Brooke laughed as she put her clothes on and walked toward the door and walking out of it. "Oh Lucas. A cold one at that." Brooke said as she popped her head back into the room and with a playful wink she ran out of the room leaving an aroused Lucas lying in bed.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" A freshly showered Brooke greeted cheerily as she entered the kitchen to find Nathan, Haley, Rachel, and Brittany sitting around the kitchen island.

"Morning Brooke." They all greeted at the same time; stopping their joking to look up at her.

"Where were you last night Brooke?" Rachel asked with a small smirk forming on her lips as she ate her eggs.

"Sleeping like any normal person would be. Why Rachel?" Brooke asked as she went to the fridge and took out the orange juice.

"Well you weren't in your room last night. And you weren't in Brittany or Haley's rooms. And I know for sure you weren't in Nathan's room." Rachel explained with a slight shrug. She knew that Lucas and Brooke ended the night together but she didn't know how. It could have been innocent or it could have not been but she was trying to see if Brooke would divulge on that information.

"Oh I ended up sleeping in Lucas' room. I went to say good night to him before I went to bed last night and then we got to talking. I ended up falling asleep on the edge of his bed." Brooke lied as she took a sip of her drink. Thankful that Lucas locked his door last night.

"Oh. What were you guys talking about?" Haley asked as she looked up from her breakfast and at Brooke.

"More like arguing. He was being a stupid little prick." Brooke said with a forced laugh. She hated lying to her friends but Anna was coming today and she didn't want to be claimed a whore for her actions.

"Lucas is always a prick." Rachel stated simply as she shoved a piece of egg in her mouth.

"Hey your wearing the shirt I got you!" Nathan laughed when he noticed Brooke's attire. She was indeed wearing the shirt that Nathan got her with a pair of tight fitting jeans.

"Of course. It's my favorite shirt. I told you I was your pimp Nate." Brooke laughed as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is my older brother anyway?" Brittany asked as she looked up from her breakfast also.

"Please tell me you woke him up. His little whore bag is going to be here pretty soon and I for one am defiantly not going to deal with her annoying ass." Rachel said as she gave Brooke a small glare.

"Yeah, I woke him up. He gave me some trouble but I woke his blonde ass up." Brooke said with a shrug as she threw her cup in the sink.

"Woke whose blonde ass up?" Lucas asked as he entered the kitchen freshly showered and dressed for the day. "Morning guys!" Lucas greeted cheerfully. He looked around at all his friends but his gaze fell on Brooke who was standing across from Rachel. _She looked sexy._ Lucas decided he needed a drink so he started towards the fridge. "Where are mom and dad?" Lucas asked his sister.

"Mom is at the café and dad had to run to the dealership because _Dan_ was being an ass." Brittany answered. Saying their real fathers name with disgust.

"Does he knew were up here? I mean I don't want him to know because there is no way in hell I'm going to visit him. You know what happened last year." Lucas said a flash of anger crossing his eyes.

"NO he doesn't. I don't think so. And yeah we don't want what happened last year to be repeated." Nathan agreed as he finished up his cereal.

"Whose Dan?" Brooke asked confused.

"What happened last year?' Haley asked at the same time as Brooke. Both girls looked at eachother and let out a small laugh.

"Dan is our real father. He's a real asshole. And last year he found out Lucas and Nathan were up here and we all had to go visit for Christmas. Let's just say a few choice words to Lucas and he ended up with a fractured jaw." Brittany answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh wow. Scott here actually punched his father. He has some guts!" Brooke laughed as she looked over at Lucas who gave her a small wink.

"Well you know me Lucas Scott. Not afraid of anything." Lucas said with a shrug as he passed by Brooke making sure his hand brushed her back. The tingles that spread throughout their bodies not going unnoticed. Before anyone could get another word in the doorbell rang. All five people groaned in frustration because they already knew who it was.

"Get the door Lucas!" Rachel yelled annoyed when no one made a move to go open the door. Lucas sent Rachel a glare before moving to the front hall to open the door. But not before taking a quick glance at Brooke first.

"Lucas! Baby hi!" Anna yelled happily as she threw her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Hey whore." Lucas grumbled looking down at the ground. Anna however didn't seem to notice this as she looked up at Lucas and attached her lips to his.

"Ewww get the hell outta town with that shit!" Rachel's voice interrupted their kiss. Lucas pushed Anna out of his arms to see five annoyed, disgusted faces looking back at him. One face however held a little hurt in it but once she noticed Lucas looking at them she quickly looked disgusted like everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Anna greeted with a smile as she waved at them.

"Yeah whatever."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Hey Brooke, Britt, Hales you guys wanna go watch some movies or something?" Rachel asked as she turned toward her friends. Three eager faces nodded in response and left Anna, Nathan, and Lucas in the foyer.

"I'm going with them." Nathan said before he walked away and out of the room.

"So babe. Since we have alone time and you haven't' seen me for what like five whole days you wanna go upstairs and maybe.." Anna trailed off as she ran her fingers up Lucas' arm and bit her lip.

"Not right now Anna!" Lucas said annoyed as he pushed her away and closed the door behind her. "I'm going to the kitchen. Why don't you like go stand out on your corner or something." Lucas mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen and waved her away. " I thought you went to go watch movies with the girls?" Lucas asked when he walked into the kitchen to find Brooke sitting on the counter eating ice cream.

"Oh I was. But I'm on ice cream duty so I snuck in through the other way while you and Anna were talking." Brooke looked up and gave Lucas a smile.

"Oh, but your eating the ice cream not delivering it." Lucas laughed as he walked over to her.

"LUCAS! I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. Come up whenever you're ready." Anna said as she poked her head into the kitchen not noticing Brooke sitting there.

"Yeah. Don't care. Go." Lucas said in a dismissive tone not even looking at her. Anna just shrugged before making her way upstairs to his room. "So, now it's just you and me." Lucas smiled wickedly as he stood in front of Brooke who was still eating ice cream.

"Yup. But I have to get back to Legally Blonde 2! SO you'll be on your own!" Brooke said with a shrug not making any move to leave though.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in those jeans?" Lucas mumbled as he put his hands on either side of Brooke trapping her on the counter.

"Really? Thanks." Brooke said with a small shrug and she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"But the shirt. It has to go. I mean I can't have you wearing something with my brother's name on it." Lucas continued as he moved his face towards Brooke.

"Why? I like it." Brooke asked acting like she didn't know what Lucas was doing. She wanted to get him mad.

"Because that's so wrong. He has a girlfriend." Lucas reasoned as he looked up at her.

"So what? I'm single. I can wear a shirt." Brooke said trying to sound mad even though she was more amused.

"Shut up." Lucas breathed out before his lips connected with the skin on her neck. Brooke suppressed a moan as Lucas trailed kisses up and down her neck. He stopped on the spot behind her ear where it drove her crazy and started to suck on it. Despite herself Brooke let out a low moan at this and closed her eyes. "Are you going to take the shirt off?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from her neck and looked up at her.

"No." Brooke answered as she opened her eyes. Lucas let a small growl before he attached his lips to hers. His tongue begged for entrance but she decided to tease him and wouldn't let him in. Finally, Lucas got tired and shoved her mouth open with his tongue and plunged in. His tongue searching every crevice of her mouth.

"BROOKE! GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE WITH THE ICE CREAM!" Rachel yelled loudly from the living room. With a small giggle Brooke broke apart from Lucas who groaned.

"I hate her almost as much as I hate Anna and my dad." Lucas complained as he moved his hands to Brooke's hips.

"Sorry babe. But Rachel calls." Brooke laughed as she jumped off the counter. Lucas released her hips and just as she was about to leave she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. "See ya later horn dog." Brooke winked and made her way into the living room with a laugh. Lucas groaned and slammed his head against the counter. _Why was she such a tease?_


	14. In To Deep When It Ends

Okay, so I'm sorry for the delay in chapter but my best friend's father died so I was helping her out through her hard times. But I finally got time to get away for a little while and post this chapter. Okay, now you all might be a little confused by this chapter but I promise everything will be resolved within the next few chapters. Anna is going to be around for a few more chapters but not for to long. And don't worry Peyton will return. Jsut not now. But her character in teh story is not done yet.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Can we please shut this off? This is so boring! Lucas baby tell them this is boring!" Anna complained for the twentieth time that night as the gang all sat down to watch _The Pacifier._

"Lucas shut your stupid slut of a girlfriend up already! Why don't you like shove your tongue down her throat or something?" Rachel asked, as she looked back at Lucas annoyed. Anna had been in Charlotte for all of only three and a half days and everyone was getting tired of her mouth. Lucas was about ready to send her back home because he wanted to be with Brooke. Ever since the day in the kitchen Brooke did everything to avoid him. She spent her day helping out Karen in the café, hanging out at the house with Rachel and Brittany, on the phone with Jake, or with Nathan and Haley –the happy couple. She even went to Keith's job one day and learned about cars. And at that very moment she was with Karen at the café helping out. And Lucas was missing Brooke terribly.

"This coming from the girl who slept with the whole DUKE basketball team." Anna retorted back while Lucas was in entranced in his thoughts.

"Oh please. Your just mad because I could actually get the guys on the basketball team and they wouldn't touch you with a twenty inch pole." Rachel glared at Anna. However, Anna didn't care and thought just because Lucas was there she would get away with whatever she had to say.

"I got Lucas. Didn't I?" Anna asked with a smug smile as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah your ugly ass got Lucas but that's only because you're the only one stupid enough to stick around for his carelessness and meaningless fucks." Rachel told her with a smirk. She was tired of Anna's bitchiness and even if she didn't like Lucas she wished he wuld get rid of her.

"Okay guys break it up." Brittany interjected tired of all their fighting. She just wanted t sit down and enjoy her vacation before she had to go back to school.

"Hey everyone!" Brooke greeted as she walked into the living room. She didn't dare glance at Lucas because lately she couldn't stomach him and Anna together.

"Hey Brookie." Nathan smiled as he got up from his spot next to his girlfriend and hugged Brooke tightly to his chest. "I thought you were at the café." Nathan said as Brooke leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was but the business was slow today so your mom told me to come home." Brooke answered with a small nod.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" Brittany asked looking at Brooke in the eyes. Her deep blue ones pleading with Brooke's hazel green ones to stay and sit down.

"Sure but I hope its okay that I invited a friend to come over and hang out." Brooke said as she looked down at her feet and bit her lip. Lucas looked at her curiously.

"Nope. It's fine. Anyone we my know?" Brittany asked as she smiled at Brooke and moved over to make room for her on the floor where she was sitting in front of Lucas and Anna on the couch.

"I don't think so. His name is Chase and he's on vacation from UCLA to help his sick grandfather." Brooke said as she shook her head and looked at Brittany. Lucas could feel the anger boiling inside him but he kept it down. He didn't know why he was so jealous but he was. But that didn't mean he was going to start anything with the guy because that would make Brooke hate him. And he wasn't ready to go back to that just yet. Plus if he had his girlfriend why couldn't she have her boy toy?

"Nope. I don't think so. But you need to get laid Davis. You've been a itchy bitchy lately and it's urking me." Rachel said from her place on the floor on the other side of Brittany.

"Shut up Rach." Brooke laughed as she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at Rachel.

"When is he coming over?" Nathan asked. His big brother instincts kicking in. Brooke and Nathan had gotten closer since Christmas and they were like brother and sister. Nathan loved Brooke like she was Brittany and he would kill anyone who would try to mess with her. And Brooke just loved Nathan.

"In like an hour. He went home to tell his grandparents and to change and then he was going to come over." Brooke said as she walked around the couch and sat down next to Brittany. Lucas looked down at her and lightly kicked her in the back. However, Brooke already knew who it was and decided to ignore him.

Ding Dong

It was a half an hour later the doorbell rang and Brooke was already half asleep on Brittany's lap. Brittany lightly hit her shoulder and she woke up. She looked up at Brittany questioningly and then she heard the doorbell. Without glancing at Lucas who was burning holes into her as she walked to the front door.

Brooke opened the door to reveal a handsome brunette boy. His dark blue eyes danced with happiness. And he wore a smirk on his face. He was wearing a brown shirt with dark jeans. If it weren't for his killer tan you would think he was from Charlotte or some other small town.

"Hey Brooke." Chase got out nervously.

"Hey Chase. Come in." Brooke said with a smile as she waved for him to come in. Chase nodded and entered the house. He pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Brooke.

"These are for you." Chase said with a small smile.

"Thank you! There beautiful!" Brooke cried as she brought Chase in for a hug. "I want you to meet my friends!" Brooke said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room where everyone was sitting. "Guys! This si Chase the guy I was telling you I met at the café. Chase these are my friend Rachel, Brittany, Haley and her boyfriend Nathan. Lucas and ummm…. the hooker on the pole." Brooke introduced with a cheeky smile. Everyone laughed when Brooke introduced Anna but Anna just glared at Brooke.

"Hey Everyone." Chase said a little nervously. Five people muttered a _Hi_ while Lucas glared at the guy.

"Umm…Come on Chase you can sit with me." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a quick glare and grabbed Chase's hand. She led him to where she was sitting with Brittany on the floor and sat down with Chase.

About an hour later Brooke was lying between Chase's legs and he kept leaning down to whisper things in her ear that made her laugh. However, Brooke was not oblivious to Lucas' glare to the two of them. She just wished he would get over his little grudge. He had a girlfriend so she was allowed to see other guys. She liked Lucas but she thought hard about this and what they were doing wasn't right. Even if she didn't like Anna.

"Well I think I'm going to go." Chase said as he stood up after he gently removed Brooke from his legs.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as she also stood up and followed Chase to the door.

"Yeah. I promised my grandma that I would be home for dinner to help out with my grandfather. But I will call you." Chase said as he turned around to look at Brooke. Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Bye Chase." Brooke called out as she closed the door behind him. When she turned around she didn't expect Lucas to be standing behind her. But he was and she got even more annoyed with him. "Damn Lucas! What the hell?" Brooke asked as she jumped and put a hand to her heart.

"We need to talk." Lucas said simply not fazed by her fear of him just popping out of nowhere. His face remained emotionless. Brooke didn't know whether he was mad or disappointed.

"No we really don't. You need to get back to Anna and I'm going to take a nap." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Lucas.

"Brooke! I'm not playing! We have to talk!" Lucas shouted as he followed her up the stairs. He could see the anger in Brooke's eyes but he just wanted to get to the bottom of her sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Well neither am I Lucas! I'm fuckin tired and you have a girlfriend in the living room!" Brooke yelled back at him as she entered her room. Not bothering to close the door because if she knew Lucas she knew he was going to come after her.

"Whom I don't care about!" Lucas yelled as he sure enough followed her into the room and closed the door behind them. He didn't want anybody to hear their very loud conversation.

"Yeah that much is obvious Lucas. But it still doesn't excuse the fact that your still with her." Brooke said with an annoyed sigh as she started to go through her clothes.

"Oh my gosh! Is that why you've been so distant towards me lately? Because I haven't broken up with Anna?" Lucas asked as he rolled his eyes at Brooke expecting an answer. For a moment Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. Was he really getting mad at him because she refused to be with him when he had a girlfriend?

"Lucas I knew you were a jackass but this is an even new low for yourself!" Brooke said as she stood in front of Lucas and got in his face. Her eyes burning with anger and sadness.

"What the hell are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at her confused.

"Do you not hear yourself? You're asking me if you having a girlfriend has anything to do with me not sleeping with you! Lucas it has everything to do with your girlfriend! I know you've cheated and I know she's cheated but I still refuse to be the other girl! I have every right to be mad!" Brooke yelled as she wiped her eyes furiously. She could feel the tears coming and she didn't want to cry. Not in front of Lucas. Not over Lucas.

"Brooke what do you want me to do?" Lucas asked as he grabbed her hands. He didn't know what it was about the girl but Lucas would do anything to have her in his life.

"Go back to Anna Lucas." Brooke said sadly as she have him a watery smile.

"But I don't want Anna." Lucas told her. He knew Brooke heard it a million times but he would keep on telling her until she believed him. Truth was Lucas didn't know why he and yet to break up with Anna. It was obvious to everyone that he didn't care about her but yet he couldn't bring himself to end their nonexistent relationship.

"What do you want from me Lucas?" Brooke asked helplessly. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. She wanted to forget about all of this drama.

"I want you Brooke." Lucas spoke quietly almost in a whisper as he looked into her eyes.

"Lucas. I can't." Brooke said shaking her head as she walked away from him. She couldn't look at him right now or else she would fall apart.

"Why not Brooke?" Lucas asked as he stared at her back sadly.

"Because it's to hard to be with you. I think…I think.." Brooke started but stopped short when a sob escaped her lips. She quickly put her hand to her mouth and let a few tears slip. She didn't know it would be this so hard when it finally came down to face him.

"You thin what Brooke?" Lucas asked as he stepped closer to her and rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

"I think we should go back to being enemies." Brooke whispered as she looked back at Lucas so he could see her tearful eyes.

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked at her shocked. "I don't want to be your enemy. I wanna be with you Brooke." Lucas said as he turned her around fully to face him.

"It's easier that way Lucas. We don't have to act like the other exists and we don't have to care. Something I'm willing to do for everything to go back to normal." Brooke said as she put on a brave smile.

"Brooke don't do this. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"I hate you Lucas." Brooke whispered with a small smile. She slipped out of his grasp and waked into the bathroom that connected to her room. She left a broken Lucas wondering how he got in so deep.

Unbeknownst to them a person had heard everything that went on in the room. And they now knew Brooke and Lucas' secret. Smiling, the person walked away thinking of a plan. After vacation was over it was time to do some damage control.


	15. Surprising Confessions

Okay this is my new chapter. Some are going to be surprised by what they read in this chapter but thats what I want.And don't worry the person wo heard teh conversation is not done causing havoc after the little talk they have with one of teh characters. It's just a confession for now.

* * *

They were finally back from Charlotte. Brooke had yet to talk to Chase again and everyone noticed how Brooke and Lucas stopped talking all of the sudden. Lucas had become basically depressed and pulled away from everyone. The weird thing was he actually became nicer to Anna. Nathan and Haley were doing great and the girls knew it was only a matter of time before they were saying they loved eachother. Classes started up again in three days and everyone was less than thrilled.

The three girls stood in the door room laughing and joking around. Brooke was at the bed unpacking her stuff but talking to Brittany every once and awhile. Brittany was at the head of the bed speaking animatedly to Brooke. And Rachel was standing by the door with an anxious expression on her face and she would bite her nails every once and awhile. Finally Brittany excused herself to go to the bathroom and finish last minute homework she had to before classes started up again.

"Oh thank God. I thought she would never leave." Rachel said as she closed the door behind Brittany and locked. Brooke looked up at Rachel like she was crazy.

"Okay Rach I'm flattered but I don't go that way." Brooke said with a little amusement and confusion in her voice. Rachel had been acting weird towards her since before New Year's.

"Haha funny Brooke. But I need to talk to you." Rachel said nervously as she sat on Brooke's bed and sent her a playful glare.

"Talk." Brooke said with a shrug thinking this was just one of Rachel's dumb conversations about sex.

"So were you planning on telling me or were you going to keep it to yourself?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and gave Brooke a look of accusation.

"Okay question of my own. Is this a trick question?" Brooke asked completely confused as to what Rachel was talking about.

"No idiot. It's an easy question yes or no?" Rachel asked as she rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Ummm…okay I'm going to go with no. Did I win anything?" Brooke asked with a look of amusement on her face. Rachel was acting really crazy.

"Okay since you want to play dumb I'll paint you a picture." Rachel said as she pulled Brooke on the bed to sit next to her. Brooke nodded her head still confused but figured she should listen to Rachel before the red head did something crazy. "You and a certain blonde blue eyed hottie jackass with the a name that start with L and ends with ucas in bed, hot sweaty and naked. Moaning and panting." Rachel told Brooke with a smirk on her face. Rachel had to stifle her laughter when she looked at Brooke and the brunette's face looked like she had just been caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she composed her self. She didn't know how Rachel found out about her and Lucas but she was going to keep it under wraps for as long as she could.

"Well when you guys argue your not the quietest people.' Rachel informed Brooke with a smile on her face. She was enjoying watching Brooke squirm.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Brooke asked with wide eyes as she looked at Rachel.

"So you admit it." Rachel said with a nod.

"Look Rachel it was a one time thing okay. It didn't mean anything and you cannot tell anybody about it. Please." Brooke begged, as she got jumpy at the idea of her secret coming out.

"It didn't mean anything? How come he begged you to not give up then Brooke? How come you were crying? And don't think I didn't notice the looks between you two." Rachel said as she out her arm a around Brooke's shoulders. She wanted to help Brooke out.

"Rachel I…" Brooke said not finding any words to explain herself. The truth was she had no idea why she said it didn't mean anything. Because it did. It hurt so much o let it all go.

"You guys have feelings for eachother that's why. And I know Lucas can be an asshole. All the time but Brooke when you're around he changes. Its like he wants to make you happy. We've all noticed Lucas' change in attitude. He's actually nice now. Even to Anna. And he's not one of my best friends I know but you are and if your falling for him then you just need to be honest and let yourself fall." Rachel said with a small smile towards Brooke. She wasn't a huge fan of Lucas but she thought Brooke could really change Lucas.

"That's the problem Rachel." Brooke whispered as she looked up at Rachel. Rachel looked at friend confused. "I already fell." Brooke said quietly as tears started to escape her eyes. Rachel looked at Brooke's broken self and had to hug her.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" Lucas yelled as he went into his bedroom not even bothering to see who was at the door. He wasn't in the mood for company right now.

"Hey!" Anna greeted cheerily as she entered the room with a huge smile on her face. Lucas turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Hey." He said as he hugged her but dodged the kiss she was trying to give him.

"What's up?" Anna asked as she sat on the bed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Anna we have to talk." Lucas said with a deep breath as he looked at her. Now was the time to get this over with once and for all. This was the only way to make things better.

"What's up baby? You're scaring me." Anna said as she looked up at Lucas with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Anna…I can't. I think we should break up." Lucas said simply. Breathing in a sigh of relief after the words came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean break up? We were doing so good Luke." Anna spoke softly as she felt tears coming to her eyes and she stood up from the bed and went closer to Lucas.

"It's not good. And it hasn't been good for a while now Anna. It just isn't working." Lucas said shaking his head and taking her hand off of his arm.

"So this is what you really want?" Anna asked as she let a tear slip out of her eye. Lucas looked at her with a look of confidence on his face.

"Yeah, it's what I really want." Lucas said with a thoughtful smile on his face as he nodded his head.

"I just want you to be happy Lucas." Anna said as she reached up and hugged him. She knew this was a sure thing coming so she wasn't even going to try and fight for it. Sure, she loved Lucas but he just didn't love her back. And she was going to have to live with that.

"You to." Lucas smiled as they released from their hug. Lucas gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and she made her way to the door.

"Lucas!" Anna called out as she stopped at the door. Lucas turned around and have her a questioning look. "It's Brooke isn't it?" Anna asked as she turned around and gave him a knowing smile.

"What? Anna no." Lucas said to quickly as he began to shake his head frantically. Anna's smile only grew larger as she stepped back into the room.

"Luke, remember when we were like best friends?" Anna asked as she remembered all the times her and Lucas would go to eachother to talk about how they felt. Something they hadn't done in a long time.

"You mean before you were a whore?" Lucas asked jokingly. Anna smiled despite herself.

"Yeah, and you've always been an asshole." Anna said with a laugh as she shook her head at Lucas.

"I remember Anna. Why?" Lucas asked as he sat on his bed and gave her a confused look. Being good friends with Anna felt like almost a lifetime ago to him.

"Let's be that. Just for tonight." Anna said with a smile. Lucas seemed to think about it for a second before he finally gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Now _friend_. How long?" Anna asked as she plopped down on the bed next to him.

"How long what?" He asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Don't act stupid. How long have you liked Brooke?" Anna asked with a sigh as she rolled her eyes at him. Lucas sighed knowing he was going to have to open up about his feelings for Brooke before he worked up the courage to tell her.

"Honestly since she called some old man a pussy licking perv and told a two year my name was Pucas." Lucas told Anna with a laugh as he remembered the night he had met Jenny. He felt Anna shaking next to him and looked over to see her laughing hysterically.

"Okay I know Brooke and I never really got along or liked eachother but I have to say that she does have a way with words." Anna said in between laughs.

"Oh yeah fantastic choice of words she uses." Lucas responded dryly as he nodded his head.

"Okay but on a serious note I think she likes you to. I mean the chemistry you guys is undeniable and everyone could see it. Even I could. But I think I chose to ignore it." Anna told Lucas truthfully. When she had first met Brooke she could tell Lucas and her were meant to be something. She just didn't want to believe it.

"It's weird Anna. I haven't felt like this towards a girl ever. Not even for Peyton. And I don't know what to do because she just makes me so mad. Sometimes all I wanna do is strangle her but at the same time I wanna kiss her. And it's like I miss her whenever she's not around or even when she's not saying something funny or rude." Lucas told Anna as he ran his hands through his already messy blonde hair. Anna smiled and rubbed Lucas' back. "And its like I wanna change for the better because of her. And I don't want to disappoint her but somehow I always end up screwing up. I want her to look at me the way Haley looks at Nathan." Lucas continued letting everything pour out of him as he looked over at Anna.

"Lucas it sounds like your falling in love." Anna told him with a small smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

"That's the thing Anna. I've already fallen. And it feels good but at the same time scares the shit out of me. I know I just met her and we didn't start off on good terms but I just can't imagine life without her. My heart aches when she's mad at me. And no matter how hurt I am I never want this feeling to go away." Lucas told Anna truthfully. He had been harboring these feeling ever since Christmas or maybe even longer and it felt good to get them off his chest.

"Your in love Lucas. And sometimes love hurts. Especially true love." Anna told Lucas softly as she started to rub his back again.

"But why? Why can't it just be a happy ending?" Lucas asked his voice wavering a bit.

"True love never has a happy ending because true love never ends." Anna whispered. Lucas looked up at Anna and gave her a small smile. "I'm gonna go now." Anna said quietly as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Anna!" Lucas called after her. Anna turned around and faced him. "Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"You know you should give me more credit Luke. I'm not as stupid as you think." Anna said and with a small wink at Lucas she was out the door.

"I'm coming!" Brooke yelled out as she ran toward the door frantically. Brooke's eyes widened when she saw who was at the door. It was the last person she ever expected to see at her dorm room. "Anna." Brooke said calmly wondering why Lucas' girlfriend was standing there at her front door.

"Be good to him Brooke. He's worth a shot." Anna told her with a smile. And with those simple words Anna left a stunned and confused Brooke standing in her doorway wondering what the hell just happened?


	16. Opening Up

Okay so hate me! I would! Sorry I haven't updated lately I've jsut been busy with alot of this things. I've had this chapter done for awhile adn was jsut trying to find a time when I could post it. Well here it is and I hope you giys like it! More Brucas in the next chapter! I promise!

* * *

"Scott! That is the fifth time you've missed the damn basket! We aren't on vacation anymore so get your head out of the clouds and focused on the game!" Coach James yelled at a frustrated Lucas. Nathan glanced at his brother nervously. Lucas wasn't on his _A-game_ today.

"I know. Okay. Stop putting so much damn pressure on me!" Lucas yelled pissed as he threw the orange ball to the ground and stalked off the court and to the nearby benches. Nathan looked at the coach and gestured to Lucas before making his way over to his older brother.

"Lucas what the hell?" Nathan asked angrily as he watched his brother take a sip of his water.

"Just leave me alone. Okay Nathan? I don't need you on my back about not being on my best today." Lucas said waving Nathan away with his hand. He wasn't in the mood to get yelled at.

"No I'm not going to leave you alone! What the hell Lucas? We made you captain for a reason so don't get pissed off at us when you start to ruin our good scores!" Nathan yelled infuriated with his brother. Lucas had been really pushing his nerves lately.

"You think I want this? Huh? You think I asked for this? NO I DIDN'T! Okay, I hate this shit almost as much as you do!" Lucas yelled as he stood up from his seat and got in his brother's face.

"What the hell are you talking about Lucas? Because if your talking about losing then were on the same page!" Nathan said giving his brother a confused look.

"It's her Nate! I hate it! She's the reason for all of this! And I want it to stop but it won't! She won't leave my mind!" Lucas said as he looked up at his brother weakly and sat back in the bench. Nathan sighed and instantly knew what this was about.

"What happened between you two?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Nothing. She just said we shouldn't be friends anymore." Lucas said as he shook his head and looked out at the guys playing basketball.

"Why?" Nathan asked giving Lucas a confused look.

"Because…I don't know…because I fell for her and I guess she just wasn't ready for that." Lucas lied not wanting to tell Nathan about their midnight adventure.

"Don't lie to me Lucas. I highly doubt that's the reason because she's hurting to." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes at his brother. When he had hung out with Haley the other day Brooke was depressed. She tried to put on a brave front but everyone saw through her façade.

"Well it doesn't matter now Nate. Does it? Were not friends anymore and that's the way it's going to be." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"But that's not what you want and it's killing you Lucas. Everyone can tell. Just go talk to her and get everything straightened out." Nathan told his brother. At that moment a familiar laugh broke its way through their conversation. They both looked towards where the cheerleaders were and saw Brooke laughing with Rachel and some other guy that they had never met.

"She doesn't want that." Lucas said as he got up from the bench and walked towards the locker room. Nathan saw Brooke look at the blonde's back with sadness. And knew it was killing them both not to talk to eachother.

* * *

"Damnit! Piece of shit work!" Brooke mumbled to her phone as she slammed it against her now jean-clad thigh. Sending a couple of people in the hallway that were staring at her dirty looks as she passed them.

"BROOKE!" She heard from behind her but chose to ignore it and keep walking. All of the sudden a hand grabbed her arm and she was turned around to face a pissed off looking Lucas.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Brooke asked as she put on a fake smile. She just wished she could get out of there but his strong hold on her arm was preventing that.

"Excuse me? What's up? You ignore me for a week and then you say what's up?" Lucas asked as he looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know what else you want me to say. I saw practice really sucked for you so that would be out of the question to ask and I have to get back to the dorm to get ready for my six o'clock class so you really need to let my arm go." Brooke finished with a cheeky smile as she tried to tug her arm out of Lucas' grasp.

"Oh don't worry I won't keep you long I just have to say something to you." Lucas said with sarcasm in his voice. He only got angrier when Brooke simply waved him to continue. It was like she wasn't even hurting at all. "Congratulations. I hope your happy now." Lucas said with venom in his voice as he glared down at her. Brooke looked up at him confused for a moment.

"Why are you congratulating me? Did I win something?" Brooke asked still looking at Lucas confused.

_Yeah, my heart._ "No! Instead you made the fucking impossible happen! Is that what you wanted?" Lucas asked angrily. His voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"I don't even know what the fuck your talking about! Stop yelling at me asshole!" Brooke yelled as she snatched her wrist away from his grasp and punched his chest hard.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Was this in your plan the whole time? Huh? Tell me was it?" Lucas asked not giving up. He knew to Brooke he was sounding crazy but he just needed to let all his anger out. And she was the best person for it right now.

"Oh my gosh! Your crazy!" Brooke yelled a sarcastic laugh escaping her lips.

"I can't play ball anymore Brooke! I can't play!" Lucas yelled in her face.

"Well don't come take it out on me because your stupid ass can't shoot a ball in a hoop right. I have nothing to do with your sucky basketball skills Mr. Bitchy." Brooke said as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared up at him.

"That's just it! You are the reason! Brooke you're the reason for it all and I hate you for it!" Lucas yelled as he got in her face. His breathing becoming more ragged with each time he yelled.

"Listen here blondie I have nothing to do with you or your precious basketball career. If you suck then that's your fault. You need to practice more instead of focusing on who you're cheating on your girlfriend with. Now I suggest you get out of my face squinty and go shove whatever orange basketball your throwing up your ass!" Brooke yelled as she pointed her finger in his face. Her eyes darkening with each word she said to him. Oh, boy she was pissed now.

"I broke up with Anna." Lucas whispered as his voice softened.

"It's to late." Brooke said with a glare towards him. And with that she was gone. Ignoring all the stares and whispers that were going around. Everyone watched as Brooke Davis walked away from a defeated looking Lucas.

* * *

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley asked as she came into their dorm rook to find Brooke curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and mascara running down her cheeks.

"What a bunch of bull shit." Brooke mumbled as she grabbed the remote and started to change the channel.

"Hello Brooke. Mind telling me why the hell I heard you and Lucas argued in the hallway today?" Haley asked as she moved towards Brooke and sat in front of the t.v on the coffee table. Blocking Brooke from watching it.

"Fairy tales are a bunch of shit. I swear I should go fuckin sue Disney for those false hopes they put in little girls heads. Prince Charming. Yeah fuckin right. And Madonna is fifty." Brooke replied as she glared at the tub of ice cream angrily.

"Ummm..Brooke she is." Haley said tossing her friend a confused look.

"Oh hey Haley! When did you get home?" Brooke asked cheerily as she looked up at her best friend with a smile.

"Just now." Haley answered. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Haley asked as she nudged Brooke slightly.

"Why do you care? Don't you have Nathan to worry about? I'm fine and I don't need you. You haven't been here to see what's been going on with me ever since we came to Duke so don't start to bother now." Brooke said as she glared up at Haley.

"Brooke you know I'm sorry." Haley said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough. It never was and it never will be." Brooke said shaking her head at Haley.

"Brooke, why are you being like this? Were best friends and have been for a long time now." Haley said as she kneeled in front of Brooke and looked up at her; her eyes pleading with Brooke.

"We used to be best friends Hales. I don't know you anymore. And I don't think its right that since you heard I'm arguing with people in the hallway you want to be my best friend Haley. What the hell do I look like gossip line on E?" Brooke said as she gave Haley a crazy look.

"Right now is not really the time for your sarcasm Brooke." Haley said as she rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"What do you want Haley?" Brooke asked as he voice got low and she glared at the girl.

"I want to be your friend Brooke. I want to be Baley again. You know the inseparable twosome and Jake can be boy wonder." Haley smiled as she thought of how everyone described them back in high school. Her smile got even wider when she saw a small smile tug from Brooke's lips.

"Hales we haven't been that fro a long time and you know it. I mean I can understand Jake he's away from us and then he also has to worry for Jenny but at least he calls to check in. But you and I live in the same dorm room and I don't even talk to you. Okay the occasional hey and how are your classes but we don't talk like we used to. You don't come to me to tell me about Nathan and you don't even know what's been going on in my life lately." Brooke said her smile turning into a sad one as she gazed at her friend.

"Brooke don't do this. Were best friends forever. Remember Cookie and Bub friends til the end?" Haley asked wanting Brooke to remember their pack they made when they were in their sophomore year of high school.

"Haley were not in high school anymore. We've changed this year and were different people. Your always going to be my sister but Haley I can't pretend that everything is fine when its not. I won't pretend because its going to make it that much harder in the end." Brooke told Haley quietly as her gaze went to the ground. This had been a long awaited discussion and she didn't want to be having after she just argued with Lucas Scott.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I just….I just want my best friend back. It hurts to see you and Brittany, and Rachel getting along so well and I just have to watch as you're taken away from me. I love you Brooke and I just want you to open up to me." Haley said as she grabbed Brooke's hand and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Okay Hales. You want to know so badly? I'll tell you. I'm fuckin screwed okay? And I hate this shit. I love him. I love him so much and I just….I just I don't know but it hurts me that we have to be like this but I can't find myself giving into him you know? For so long I was independent and I was the girl who needed no man to help her in life and now I just can't imagine my life without him. It might sound weird but in the few months I've known him I fell for him and I just want to go up and kiss him and have him hold me. I want him to tell me everything is all right but I just can't. I just can't though Hales." Brooke said as she leaned in and hugged Haley tightly. She had planned to try and cut off all ties with Haley because it would only stress her out more but she found herself in need of the person who knew her better than anyone else.

"And why can't you Brooke?" Haley asked wanting Brooke to pour her heart out to her. She knew she had been a crappy friend but she needed to know why Brooke had been so distant to everyone lately.

"Because I'm scared Hales. Because I don't want my heart to be broken. I see how Lucas is with girls and I don't want to be another Anna in his book. Is it wrong for me to want him to love me? Is it wrong that I don't want to be treated like a whore? I won't let him in because I'm feeling things I have never felt before and I'm afraid that if we get any closer these feelings are just going to keep getting stronger and stronger and it scares me. I've never given my heart to a guy before and the first guy give it to I don't want him to stomp on it. And I want him to be the last guy I give it to but I'm not sure with Lucas because he has his games and I have mine." Brooke said as she looked at Haley and shook her head.

"it sounds to me like your scared to fall in love." Haley said quietly as she stroked Brooke's hair.

"I'm terrified Hales."


	17. Locked In

Okay, so I know this is a sucky short chapter but it's all I could have done because I'm at some stupid camp and I'm really not supposed to be on the computer right now because I'm on like some stupid probabtion. But I get off on Tuesday and I will try to fit a chapter in before Thurday. Read & Review! And I'm soo soo sorry.

* * *

"Soooo…"

"So what?"

"Oh you know!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid."

"Brooke, stop staring at me like that! It's freaky!"

"Your freaky!"

"Brooke!"

"Haley."

"Stop it!"

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Did you sleep with Nathan, yet?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her shorter best friend. The two girls had made up a little over a week ago and things were going fine between them. At that moment they were walking through the campus arm and arm.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she slapped her friend's arm and looked at her in disbelief.

"What?' Brooke asked as she looked at her friend innocently. Haley sent Brooke a _you know what_ look and Brooke let out a sigh. "I was just asking. You know you can tell me these things we are best friends and I did tell you who I lost my virginity to." Brooke said matter of factly as she gave Haley a huge smile.

"Yeah, when I we were fourteen I didn't really want to hear about your activities with Owen. Thanks for the info though." Haley replied sarcastically as the two of them waved at some passing cheerleaders they knew. It was a day without any classes and they were bored out oft their minds.

"Oh whatever. You know you enjoyed it Hales." Brooke said as she winked at her and both girls let out a small laugh. "But were not talking about my sexual activities here were talking about yours. So tell me did you sleep with him or not?" Brooke asked as she got a serious look on her face.

"No, Brooke we did not sleep together." Haley said answering the question as she rolled her eyes at Brooke. "You know I'm saving myself for marriage." Haley finished. Haley noticed that Brooke all of the sudden stopped walking and that caused Haley to jerk forward a bit. "What the hell?" Haley asked as she turned to look at Brooke who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hales, lets head this way. I have some things to do." Brooke said as she shook her head and pointed in the direction they just came from. Haley raised an eyebrow and looked over to what Brooke was just staring at. She instantly knew why Brooke was so hesitant to keep up their walk. There standing a couple feet away were Brittany and Lucas talking about something. Haley looked down as she noticed Brooke was fidgeting with the bracelet Lucas had given her. Something that she hardly saw Brooke without now and days.

"Ummm…yeah. Come on." Haley said as she turned to walk away with Brooke. She knew Brooke still did not feel comfortable around Lucas even though Brooke made sure to avoid him at all costs and hardly ever saw him since the argument in the hallway. But before the two girls could get to far they heard their names being called.

"HALEY! BROOKE!" A voice yelled loudly form behind them. Brooke let out a loud groan and Haley turned slightly to see Brittany waving them over. Haley looked at Brooke out of the corner of her eye and the brunette let out a small nod. The two of them turned around and walked over to where Brittany was. Brooke kept her head down the whole time.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said enthusiastically. Haley rolled her eyes a little when she saw Lucas staring at Brooke sadly and slightly amazed. But she knew that the two of them were in love with eachother and hurting so she wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Hey Brittany. Hey Luke." Haley let out a small smile. Out of everyone Brittany was the one person who knew nothing about what was going on or so Brooke and Lucas thought. So Haley nudged Brooke slightly so she would say hi.

"Hey." Her answer was barely audible and the three of them almost did. Lucas let out a small smile. He had been missing Brooke like crazy and just the sound of her voice made him sound slightly better. But he knew that to truly feel happy again that he was going to need Brooke.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly. Brooke looked up and let out a nod and then forced a smile. Her eyes never went to Lucas. "Okay good, so what are you two doing today?" Brittany asked with a smile not feeling the tension in the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke nodded as she gulped really quickly and gave Brittany a fake smile. Brittany looked at Brooke weirdly before starting a conversation with mainly Haley only. Lucas was to busy staring at Brooke and Brooke was to busy staring at her hands. Brooke was more than thankful when her phone started to ring. She was trying to find any excuse to get out of there. She looked down at the caller i.d. and got confused. "Excuse me." She said with a small smile before walking away from the three people. "Hello?"

"_Brooke, hey how are you?" _

"Ummm…I'm fine…. Nathan no offence because I love you and everything but why are you calling me? You do know Haley has her phone on her right?" Brooke asked as she talked to her best friends boyfriend. She didn't know why the hell Nathan would be calling her.

_"I know that. But I actually called to talk to you. Listen Brooke I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. Maybe we can talk." Nathan said as he glanced at Rachel who was waving her hands for him to hurry up._

"Just you and me?" Brooke asked kind of weirded out by Nathan's suggestion.

_"Just you and me. A small lunch. And we can talk." Nathan said as Rachel rolled her eyes at him. He was trying his best to get Brooke over there fast_.

"I guess." Brooke gave in.

_"Great. Can you meet me at my place now?" Nathan asked pushing Rachel away from him._

"Yeah. I'll be there in five." Brooke said in a chirpy tone. She was happy she had gotten an excuse to finally leave and get far away from Lucas. She walked over to the small group once again and smiled cheerily at them. "Hey guys! Listen I just got a call and I really need to run something over to my business class partner. So I'll see you later." Brooke said quickly and before any of them could respond she took off towards Nathan's dorm.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the door for what seemed like three hours. Finally, the dorm door opened to reveal the red head she had gotten so close to over the months. Brooke gave her a confused look before stepping into the dorm.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" Rachel asked as she closed the door and walked over to where Brooke was standing. Brooke let out a small shrug and looked around the dorm room. She could smell Lucas in here and she wanted out as soon as possible.

"Umm…nothing really. Is Nathan here? We were supposed to go for lunch." Brooke said a bit jumpy. Rachel let out a mischievous smirk and Brooke knew she was up to something. But when wasn't Rachel up to something?

"Right here Penelope. I hope you don't mind but Rachel is going to join us." Nathan said as he came into the room and cast Rachel a sneaky look.

"ROYAL!" Brooke yelled happily as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Of course I don't mind." Brooke said as she pulled away from the hug. Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "But I have to pee first so I'll be right back." Brooke said with a smile as she patted Nathan's chest and looked at Rachel before making her way to the bathrooms.

While doing her business Brooke didn't seem to notice the opening of the front door. Or the muffled voice of more than two people in the main room. Or the slamming of the front door being closed. And what Brooke failed to notice was the yelling of the one voice she wasn't in the mood to hear right now. Brooke walked out of the bathroom with a small smile.

"I'm ready." She sang as she reached for her purse she had thrown on the couch when she first walked in.

"Fuck." She heard a voice mumbled. She looked up and her eyes went wide. What the fuck was he doing here? He was supposed to be with Brittany and Haley.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him annoyed. "Did you follow me here? Are you stalking me? I know you didn't want whatever we had to end but you have to accept the face that it's over." Brooke interrupted him before he could speak. Her words not only stung Lucas but herself. She knew it was so much more and that the only reason she was saying that was to act strong in front of Lucas.

"Shut the fuck up Brooke!" Lucas yelled annoyed. "I'm not fuckin stalking you! Were locked in!" Lucas told her as he glared at the door. Brooke looked at him frozen.

"Shit…"


	18. Its all coming out

Okay so I'm off probabtion! Yay! And like I promised here is another chapter. And to those who reveiwed I just wanted to let you know I didn't take anything you said personal. In fact I agree with you! I do need to update alot more than I do and I promise now that I have alot of free time at camp i will try and come and update. At least I'll try to get a story on every other two days. Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shit…" Brooke said her voice getting low as she dropped her purse to the ground. Lucas looked at her and wanted nothing but to grab her and kiss her right now. But he understood that she didn't want anything to do with him. "What do you mean it's locked? Can't you unlock it from the inside?" Brooke asked coldly as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Lucas.

"Well don't you think I've tried that? They switched the locks. You can't lock it or unlock it only from the outside." Lucas informed Brooke as he went back to jiggling the door handle. Brooke rolled her eyes and went over to help him. She pushed him aside and started to jiggle the door herself. When she saw it wasn't doing anything she turned to Lucas who was staring at her and glared at him.

"It's locked." Brooke replied. Lucas rolled his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways? Weren't you with your sister and Haley?" Brooke asked as she shifted her weight onto one foot and waited for him to answer the question. If she had it her way she wasn't going to let him know she missed him.

"Yeah, well we were going to head over to Chiles and then your wonderful best friend had said something about leaving her book for class tomorrow here. She dragged both Brittany and myself here. My wonderful bastard of a brother got me to come inside by saying something about a game and then guess what were locked in." Lucas said in a sugary sweet tone just to annoy Brooke even more. He thought she was to cute when she was annoyed.

"Well fuckhead if your life didn't revolve around that stupid basketball game." Brooke said as she paced around the main room. "Those bitches set us up. It was planned from the beginning." Brooke said as she stopped in front of Lucas and put a finger to her chin. She was right in arms reach and all he had to do was grab her and bring her to him.

"Wait- what are you doing here anyways? Weren't you headed to your partner's dorm to drop something off? Or was that just all a lie?" Lucas asked when he realized Brooke had lied to Brittany, Haley and her.

"Well there's no way were getting out of here now so I might as well tell your ass the truth. Nathan invited me to have lunch with him and I didn't want Haley to get the wrong impression so I lied." Brooke said quickly as she ran a hand through her hair. Lucas moved to the couch and sat down.

"And lying to her wasn't going to give her that impression?" Lucas asked as he lifted an eyebrow at her. Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas annoyed. Being in the same room was going to kill her.

"Fuck off." Brooke said loudly as she stalked to the door once again and began to bang on it.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked watching her from the couch. He couldn't complain though because it was giving him a good view of her ass.

"Well I know those STUPID ASSHOLES are out there and I want them to OPEN THIS DOOR!" Brooke yelled making sure to emphasis those five words. Lucas held back a laugh as he watched her bang and kick the door. To him it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen.

"This is for the better Brooke! We love both of you and your constant sulking is driving us all crazy!" Nathan yelled through the door.

"You guys need to work out your problems!" Haley yelled next.

"We just want you guys to go back to the old Lucas and Brooke! The happy ones!" Brittany was next to yell.

"Listen you guys just need to talk about all this and then fuck!" Rachel yelled. Brooke stifled a laugh when she heard someone getting knocked on the head.

"Rachel!" Nathan yelled. "So now that you guys figured out you can't open the door were going to go and head out for awhile. The fridge is full of food. The beds are clean so if you want to take a nap. Bathroom works. So yeah were not sure when we'll get back but when we do you both better have worked all this crap out because then your stuck with eachother over night." Nathan informed them. Brooke was about to reply when she heard their footsteps walking away from her. She slammed her head against the door in anger.

"Oh being locked up with me isn't all that bad." Lucas said with a small laugh. Brooke glared at him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Your infuriating Lucas Scott." Brooke mumbled as she past him. Lucas tired of her attitude grabbed her arm and brought her so she was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem? Now were back to hating eachother?" Lucas asked as he looked up at her with a confused look. He didn't think she'd be too happy to be locked up with him but the way she was acting completely threw him off. She was supposed to be quiet and distant like she always was when he came around.

"We've always hated eachother Lucas. It wasn't anything but sex. There were no feelings and now that all that shit is out between us I can go back to hating you." Brooke spat at him as she glared down at him. Her eyes dark.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that." Lucas mumbled pushing her wrist away from him as if she had some kind of disease. He could not even begin to believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she just really say that they weren't anything? "It might have been just sex for you but to me it was so much more." Lucas told her as he looked up at her seriously.

"Oh please. We all know you can't feel anything for anybody Lucas." Brooke said rolling her eyes before she finished her trek into the kitchen. Leaving a hurt and confused Lucas behind. Did she really hate him?

* * *

An hour and a half later Brooke and Lucas hadn't gotten anywhere. They two were bickering constantly. Lucas was giving Brooke what she wanted even though it was hard for him. The two had spent their time in the dorm arguing, eating, and watching t.v. Lucas was lying across the couch after he got changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. And Brooke was lying on the floor amongst a bunch of pillows and blanket sin a pair of sweats she stole from Nathan's room.

"Ugh! Can we please shut this stupid crap off?" Brooke asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. After getting yelled at for putting on _ESPN_ Lucas changed it to _Nick_ where The Fairly Odd Parents were playing but all Brooke could do was complain. Lucas rolled his eyes at Brooke's complaint and decided he would have a little fun with her.

"Take off the sweats." Lucas told her with a smirk on his face. He knew he was about to get yelled at.

"Excuse me perv?" Brooke asked as she turned and looked at him as if he were crazy. There was no way he just told her what she thought he told her.

"You know how I feel about you wearing my brother's clothes. Take off the sweats and I'll change the t.v." Lucas told her with a smile to get on her nerves. Brooke got up with an annoyed sigh and walked over to him. She walked over to Lucas and leaned down so that she was in face.

"Listen to me bud. Nothing is going to happen between us tonight. Touch me and I'll make you see stars. I hate you and you better get that through your head." Brooke said in a low tone as she pointed a finger in his face. Lucas glanced quickly at her hand and did a double take when he saw what was lay on her wrist.

"You're wearing it." Lucas said with a soft smile as he stared at the shiny metal on Brooke's wrist. Brooke gave him a confused look when he said this. She had no idea what he was talking about. "The bracelet. You're wearing it." Lucas said as he raised his hand up and pointed toward the bracelet.

"You're wearing the chain I gave you." Brooke said as she looked at his neck. Her voice and gaze softened when she saw this.

"I never take it off. Only when I shower." Lucas told her hoping that they could talk about their situation. Even if it started with the simple act of wearing each other's presents.

"Why it's not fake?" Brooke asked going back to her defensive manner as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at down at him. Lucas let out a small laugh and grabbed Brooke's arm.

"I know it's no fake Brooke. It just means a lot to me and I don't want to mess it up." Lucas said with a slight shrug. Brooke let out a soft smile and sat down on the floor beside Lucas. "Why are we like this?" Lucas asked as he shifted so that his whole body was facing Brooke. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"You used me." Brooke whispered almost so low that almost Lucas couldn't hear her. Lucas gave her a look as if she were crazy. "You used me. You slept with me but you were with Anna. And you had no intentions of breaking up with her." Brooke spoke quietly as she continued to stare at the floor.

"I was scared." Lucas answered as he looked down where Brooke was looking. When he spoke Brooke looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Brooke with you I feel things I've never felt before. And it scared me shitless. It still does but I know I'm ready and I know what I want. It's weird because my life revolved around sex and basketball. But now that I've met you I'm pretty sure you're the reason I wake up every morning. If you think about it Brooke. I used Anna. I used her to hide away from my actual feelings for you. She was like some sort of refuge away from you. But after what happened over Christmas I just couldn't deny it anymore. And when you broke things off it hurt like hell. I literally found no reason to live anymore Brooke but then I'd se the chain around my neck and I'd tell myself she does feel something. She has to. It is to strong a feeling to ignore." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke with intense blue eyes. Brooke by this time had tears streaming down her face. Lucas moved to wipe away the tears when Brooke pushed his hand away. At first he thought she was mad at him but then he saw that she had something to say.

"I'm scared Lucas. When I'm with you with you I feel as if everything else in the world disappears. Like were the only two people. And when everything happened over Christmas and we hooked up I was so happy. And then Anna came and I realized that you weren't going to break up with her for me. For a while I thought that I was only a one-night stand to you. I thought that I was just an accomplishment that you could maybe brag about to your boys and say you got the big old mean Brooke Davis in the bed. And then when no one knew I knew it was more but I forced myself to think otherwise. I made myself believe I hated you because it was so much easier than admitting the truth. That I had feelings for you. And then when you broke up with Anna I wanted to reach for the skies but then it hit me. There was too much to fix. Too much to talk about. Lucas don't you see? Being together will never be easy for us. There's always going to be something to get in the way. And I'd rather get hurt now then fall in deeper and then it ends up killing me when something else happens down the road." Brooke said through her tears. Opening up was never to easy for her. The only ones allowed to see her vulnerable side was Haley and Jake. And even that took her a good year and a half before she showed them that side of herself. Lucas leaned down and cupped Brooke's cheek with his hands.

"You could never be a one night stand to me Brooke. It was always so much more. And if we really try we can make it through anything. All these obstacles are just obstacles. You and I are strong enough to get through it." Lucas said as he rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Brooke wiped away a couple of tears.

"Lucas I just don't know." Brooke said as she shook her head up at him. She wasn't ready to put her heart on the line for him. It would be too much and she wasn't ready and willing to get hurt.

"I love you." Lucas whispered. Brooke looked up at him stunned. She didn't expect him to say it so soon. "I love you Brooke. And you don't have to say it back but I just want you to know how I feel. Loving someone was never easy for me but with you it feels like I've loved you forever. I feel like I was put on this earth to love you Brooke." Lucas said with a small smile.

"I feel it to Lucas but I can't say it back Luke. Not yet. You have to prove yourself to me first. You have a reputation Lucas and I've seen firsthand that it's true. You have to prove to me that you love me and that nothing or no one is going to come between us." Brooke said quietly as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. She knew she loved him. That was a given but she wasn't sure if she could fully trust him with her love. Not after what he did to Anna. No matter how much she may have deserved it.

"I understand Brooke. Give me a chance and I'll prove to you that I am worth your love. I'll prove to you just how much I love you." Lucas said gently still cupping her cheek. Brooke didn't say anything instead she climbed on top of Lucas who as still lying down. She brought her head down to his and connected their lips. Both moaned at the contact. It had been so long. It had been _to_ long. "God, I've missed you." Lucas breathed against Brooke's lips as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I've missed you to." Brooke said as she pulled away from the kiss. "Let's take this slow Luke. Rushing into things was half our problem last time. This time I want to know eachother and I mean really know eachother before we do anything." Brooke said as she looked down at him. Lucas nodded in understanding and brought Brooke's head down for another kiss. Before it could get to heated though Brooke pulled away and rested her head on Lucas' chest.

Lucas smiled down at Brooke and kissed her chocolate locks. "I love you." He mumbled as he rubbed her back. The rest of the night the two of them cuddled up, watched t.v. and stole the occasional kisses. Both felt happy and content to be in each other's arms. It was finally how it was supposed to be.


End file.
